Only When They're Gone
by Charlotte Clark
Summary: Post D&G- Sookie and Eric need each other, but don't realize just how much. It will take a life altering experience for each of them to see what is right before their eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- One of our fellow Fanfic followers PM'd me, asking me to write this story. She read my fic, "The Quiet is Calling", and was inspired to take it a slightly different route. She set up the outline, and has a very clear picture of how she wants things to go. The story takes place after D&G, starting about a month or so after Sookie is rescued. Sookie is still as stubborn as ever, and Eric is still as persistent as ever. Neither one of them are willing to budge, surprising, right? Hold on tight, it's going to be a very bumpy ride!**

**Huge thanks to the best BETA ever...Southernlady23. She sure knows how to make a girl feel good, even when we're trying to get all kiddies ready for the start of school. *sloppy kiss***

**Charlaine Harris is the owner of all of these incredible characters. I unfortunately have no right to them. I just like to pretend every now and again.**

"Not tonight Eric, I'm just so tired and worn out. I'm not back to my old self yet. Can you understand that, please?" I can't count the number of times that I had fed Eric this excuse in the last month. I was telling the truth. I was tired, and I was worn out. I was also not ready to face him just yet.

I held the cell phone to my ear, listening to him try to convince me to meet him at Fangtasia. We hadn't really had much alone time since Bill and Niall rescued me. After Bill and Niall came for me, after the blood bath at the hospital, things just hadn't been the same.

"Maybe next week. I will most likely be feeling better by then, and we can talk all you want. No, I won't make any promises to you. I hate it when promises are broken, and I won't be the one to do that." I couldn't help but feel a little irritated as the words came out of my mouth.

Hadn't Eric promised to protect me? Hadn't he promised to keep me safe? Even though I didn't have the whole story, I knew for a fact her had not come to my rescue. I knew this was why he wanted to speak to me. He wanted to try and explain his reasons for not showing up when I needed him most. I wanted to know, I really did, I just wasn't ready.

"Listen, Eric, I'm real tired. I'm going to take a hot shower and go to sleep. We'll talk again later, ok? Have a good night." I hung up the phone before he could contest my words and was more than irked that my body became calm and serene. I hate the fact he can manipulate my feelings this way. Stupid blood bond.

I really was going to take a shower. I had worked a long night at the bar and my body was still in the recovery process. My legs and arms ached, and I looked like I hadn't slept in weeks. Probably because I really hadn't slept in weeks. I walked to my bathroom and started the shower, setting the water at an unnaturally hot temperature.

As I stepped inside the tub, I couldn't help remember my time with Eric in my shower. It was a memory that replayed itself over and over in my mind. I couldn't escape it. The vivid memory was now a part of my bathroom, a permanent fixture, like an extra faucet or a second vanity I would always think of when I entered it.

The steam encircled me, washing over me like a blanket, and I thought about his strong arms being wrapped around me, holding me. I looked down at myself, painfully aware of how alone I was. I saw the scars that plagued my legs, arms, and breasts. Suddenly, the pain of being alone was replaced by the fear of being left alone. It had never occurred to me that Eric would forsake me, but that night- he didn't come for me. What could have been so important that he didn't come to me when I needed him most? The possible answers sent chills down my spine. Did I really want to know?

I sank down and sat, bringing my knees to my chest as I rocked back and forth. Maybe he didn't care enough to help me. This huge important bond that everyone is so impressed with, it is for his benefit. He gets to decide how and when to manipulate my feelings. He gets to decide when it is convenient for him to act upon them. He gets to hold all the cards and I just have to jump. Maybe….

I could feel my anger, confusion, and loneliness consume me. I felt all of the blood in my body pool to my toes, and it was like the water went cold. I began crying, unable to stop the sobs that were escaping my mouth. It just wasn't fair. All of my life I had been independent and capable of taking care of myself. Now, all of a sudden I found myself being controlled by a vampire's bond.

As I sat there crying, I began to shiver. The water was still warm, but the feeling of emptiness had turned my insides to ice. As if on cue, I began to have a feeling of calm wash over me. That could only mean one thing, Eric was close. I was even more irritated that this serene feeling was taking over my breakdown. Again, another thing I was not controlling.

I heard nothing, no doors opening, no footsteps in the hallway. I simply watched the shower curtain being peeled back, and Eric standing before me, confusion in his eyes.

"Sookie, are you hurt? I could feel your pain, your confusion. Please, let me help you." He bent down and scooped me out of the tub, not caring that he was now being showered with water. I didn't fight him, as my knees were still weak and I just didn't have the energy at the moment.

Instead I pressed my wet face into the crook of his shoulder and continued sobbing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him wrap a towel around my moist body. He carried me into my bedroom and laid me on the bed, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Lover, what is it? What has you this upset?" His cerulean eyes tried to read my face, tried to uncover the feelings I was hiding.

"Eric, why are you here? I thought I told you earlier that I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep." I tried my best to tear my eyes away from his piercing gaze.

"How could I not come? I could feel your pain, I knew you were in need of me. Sookie, when I felt how upset you were, I came immediately. I needed to make sure you were all right."

"Really? You needed to come to me, as soon as you felt that I was hurting?" I did not hide the accusatory tone.

"Sookie, if you have something to say, please, just say it." Even when he was demanding his voice still calmed my soul.

"Fine, it just seems awful convenient. I mean, you felt I was upset tonight, so you came to make sure my shower wasn't attacking me? What about when I was really in trouble, Eric? You sure didn't feel the need to come and rescue me then." I glared at him, not believing that I was actually going to have this conversation right now.

Eric took an unnecessary breath and I actually saw his nostrils flare as he pondered the words I just threw at him. If I didn't know the vampire before me, I may have been afraid for my very life.

"Sookie, there are so many things that you don't understand. Too many things that you will never understand about the world I live in…" He wasn't done speaking, but I wasn't going to let him pull the secret, vampire world card.

"Don't even go there, Eric. You promised to protect me, and I called for you. Even when I thought I was going to die from the pain, I kept believing that you were coming for me. I guess that my pain and need weren't as great as they were tonight, alone and in my shower." As much as I tried, I couldn't stop the angry tears that fell from my eyes.

"You actually think I chose to not go to you? You actually believe that I allowed you to be tortured because I felt your need was not great enough?" I could feel how angry he was, and I could see the fire burning in his eyes. "I felt every bit of that pain. Everything you were feeling, I was feeling. I knew what was happening to you, and I was powerless to help you. I felt your call, you desperation, your desire for death to take you. Every second you suffered, I suffered." He had absentmindedly grabbed my arms, shaking me slightly.

"You're hurting me! I'm sure you suffered Eric. That's what 'husbands' do, right? They suffer when their 'wife' is in pain." I had used my fingers to make air quotation marks around husband and wife. "Well you sure looked like you had suffered, all those bite marks, stab wounds, incisions. Oh, wait…you weren't there." It was a low blow, but in for a penny, in for a pound.

"Don't you ever try to understand the feelings I have when it comes to you. Our Bond is almost unheard of. I tried to get to you, I tried to relieve some of that pain. I tried, I tried..." His eyes almost looked defeated as those last words whispered out of his mouth.

"You didn't try hard enough! I wish I had died. I wish that they had killed me when they had me. If I was dead and gone, then I wouldn't be left with the knowing… the knowing that you didn't come for me! This bond, this marriage…this is for your benefit. All it is, is a way to control me. You have wanted to control me since the first night you met me, well this was the way to do it! Congratulations, Eric!" I paused to clap at him with a vehement look in my eye.

"You're a master at manipulation! Was I your final test? Your grandest conquest?" I pointed at my chest in disgust. I needed to turn my body so he couldn't see the pain in my eyes.

"Sookie, you know nothing of our Bond. It isn't always about you. Yes, I failed in protecting you. I failed at getting to you. But know this, I will never fail at making you see the _truth_." His voice was cold, powerful. I felt his cool lips graze my naked shoulder.

I closed my eyes as I felt the cold touch my skin. Even through my anger and my desperation, he could still send my emotions into a tail spin with just a touch. I turned to face him, and he was gone. I was left alone, with nothing but the feeling of calm that his presence always brings me.

As I sat up and looked around, still naked from the shower, I made a decision. I whispered, knowing that if he was still outside in my yard he would hear me.

"Eric Northman, I…rescind your inv..invitation." The cry that came out of my body was something unlike I had ever heard. It physically pained hearing the words escape my mouth.

I curled my body under my covers and cried myself to sleep, never feeling more alone.

**Like I was saying....this is not going to be all rainbows and butterflies folks. Hope you stick with me, it's going to get interesting!**

***Hugs to all***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- OK, all I can say is WOW! Do you know how excited I am that this story is getting so many reviews. Thank you to everyone that has put this story on Alert. Like I said last chapter, it's going to be a bumpy ride. We start Chapter 2 in EPOV, so everyone can get an idea of how he is feeling. **

**Again- SouthernLady23 has the best red marker in the business. Any mistakes that you see remaining are all mine. **

EPOV-

I sat on her bed and listened to how hardened and how cynical she had become. I knew that she held a great deal of animosity towards me for not being able to get to her, but I did try. If I could only make her understand the circumstances of that night. The pain was overwhelming, unbearable. I know all too well the suffering she had to endure.

Her eyes held the gaze of a scared and disappointed girl, and I knew that her fear was all directed towards me. I had failed her, in more ways than one. How can she not realize that it almost sent me to my final death to know that Compton was the one saving her life? Of all vampires, Compton was her savior. That knowledge alone sent waves of anger crashing through my body.

The woman is simply maddening, antagonizing me and accusing me of letting her suffer. I find myself thinking more often than not about why I continue to bother with her…why? She has done nothing but bring me added trouble and conflict. She brings me to the edge of reason, and then questions my devotion to her? A human woman?

Through all of her anger and her pain, all I want to do is wrap my arms around her and make all of her pain go away. I feel compelled to protect this human, my human, my Bonded. If she only knew the hold she actually has over me. A lesser vampire would have taken the easy way out, would have drained her dry years ago.

Is she really worth all of this? Why do I do this to myself, to her? I sit there looking at her, hearing her convince herself that I care nothing for her, except for my own gains. At one point, yes. Years ago she was simply something strong minded and impossibly hard to tame, she still is. Years ago she was a bargaining chip, the trump card, so to speak.

I have never denied that fact, I wanted her for my own personal reasons, most of them undesirable at best. The fact I couldn't glamour her to do my will, just made her more of a challenge. I needed to use my years of persuasion to get inside of her mind.

But, as I sit there and watch her in such denial and pain, I realize how much my feelings for her have actually changed. I actually want to help her, and I want her to understand that my feelings towards her are genuine. I can't quite describe the feeling, since I am not accustomed to anything other than pain, pleasure, or desire. This is different, this is new, this is… bothersome.

The tears that fall from her eyes tell me just how hurt she really is. These are not tears of anger, these are tears of pure desperation. I can feel her hopelessness through the bond as she yells and cries. She hasn't even realized that she is laying before me with nothing but a towel draped over her.

Her words are becoming more and more infuriating, and it is taking everything within me not to harm her. Does she really not know how crazy she makes me feel? Before I knew what was happening I had her by the arms, slightly shaking her.

"You're hurting me! I'm sure you suffered Eric. That's what 'husbands' do, right? They suffer when their 'wife' is in pain." I had to quickly regain control because I did have a tight hold on her, and the last thing I wanted to do was harm her more. "Well you sure looked like you had suffered, all those bite marks, stab wounds, incisions. Oh, wait…you weren't there." I ran my fingers through my long hair and actually felt the pain in my chest at her words. The bond we share is sacred, it is not a circumstance to be mocked. I had never wanted to hurt her more.

"Don't you ever try to understand the feelings I have when it comes to you. Our Bond is almost unheard of. I tried to get to you, I tried to relieve some of that pain. I tried, I tried." The last words fell out of my mouth, practically a whisper. I hadn't realized just how badly her words had affected me.

"You didn't try hard enough. I wish I had died. I wish that they had killed me when they had me. If I was dead and gone then I wouldn't be left with the knowing…" I didn't really hear the rest of her rant. She wanted to die, that I knew to be true because I felt it when she was being held. I could feel her body succumbing to the pull of death. It took all I had to keep my sanity. I felt her life slipping away from me then, and I couldn't do a thing about it. I didn't try hard enough?

Finally I heard her accuse me of using our bond to control her. Stupid woman, she is about as controllable as a rabid fox. Back her into a corner and just see what happens. I couldn't control her if her life depended on it, and trust me- I've tried.

"Sookie, you know nothing of our Bond. You have no idea the power you hold over me. It isn't always about you. Yes, I failed in protecting you. Yes, I failed at getting to you. But know this, I will never fail at making you see the truth." I had heard enough. She was obviously alright for the night. I would not sit there and allow her to convince herself further of her idiotic idea's. The woman simply made me furious.

She had turned her body away from me, intent on not letting me see her cry. I don't know why, I had watched her cry the entire time I was in that room with her. When I saw the curve of her body, the way her shoulder met the base of her neck I could feel myself harden. Even as angry as I was, I wanted to take her. I could see the scars on her body, but she was still so beautiful, so pure.

I wanted to bury my face in her hair at the curve of her shoulder and her neck, I wanted to drag my tongue from that spot all the way down to her toes. Instead, I kissed her softly on her shoulder, feeling her warm skin against my lips. Her scent would linger in my nose for the rest of the evening. For a brief moment I felt her body tense with desire as she felt my touch. Instead of lingering, and waiting for her to respond, I made my exit, leaving through the bedroom window.

I could feel her inner conflict as I sat on her front porch. I was still feeling that need to comfort her and shelter her. As angry as I was, she still pulled me towards her. She would have no idea that I remained on her porch, I would be still and stealth. I could tell by the circles under her eyes that she had not been sleeping. Perhaps she was afraid to be alone. I would make sure that she was never alone at night again, whether she asked for the help or not.

As I sat on her porch, miserable that I was sitting on old, rotting wood, I heard the words. Just barely a whisper, but with my hearing they might have well been screamed from her roof top.

"Eric Northman, I…rescind your inv..invitation." The cry that came after those whispered words were an unholy sound. The pain in her wail was nauseating. I could hear her sobbing, unable to catch her breath.

I am no longer welcome in her home. I stared at her bedroom window all night. At some point the crying stopped, and her breathing evened out. I knew that she had cried herself to sleep. I wanted to go and curl myself around her, let her know that she was not alone.

I stood in disbelief, she rescinded my invitation. My Bonded, and for all other intensive purposes, my wife. She had banished me from her home. She couldn't have possibly meant those words, could she? I heard the pain in the cries that followed. Still, I was powerless to enter and ask her.

As the sky began to fade from black into a murky, overcast gray, I knew I would not get my answer. I walked off, more bewildered than anything, I shook my head, wondering how the hell this had happened.

***So, what should Eric do? I'll tell you what he won't do…give up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry for the delay in posting folks. The FF website was acting all sorts of crazy, I had the hardest time getting this chapter uploaded! Anywho- thanks for all of the fabulous reviews and story alerts. I love how many people are enjoying the start of this story. **

**Big thanks again to SoutherLady23...her Beta skills are Viking worthy. I tinkered a little with this after she sent it back to me, so...any mistakes that you happen across are all mine.**

**As usual, CH is the owner of these fabulous characters.**

SPOV-

I woke up the next morning feeling like I had been hit by a train. Not even a hang over could compare to the feeling that had settled in my body. I sat up and looked around, and noticed the shadows were long on the wall. I peered at my alarm clock and saw it was almost 3:30 in the afternoon. I had slept the entire day away.

I was still naked from the night before and not even a chill had awoken me from my nightmare. Last night was not how I had envisioned Eric and I having the whole, 'Where were you?' conversation. There is just something about him that made me…reckless.

I rubbed my face and could feel immediately that my eyes were swollen from all the crying I had done. My hair was a tangled mess and it hurt to try and run my fingers through it. I flopped myself back down, not caring about that at the moment. I sighed deeply and tried to summon some type of motivation to bring me out of my pity party; I had to be at work in an hour.

I closed my eyes and tried to sense Eric. I knew how much I must have hurt him last night. The words just kind of fell out of my mouth. Rescinding an invitation is serious business, and I certainly tossed myself right in the thick of it. Did I really mean it? I reached out with my feelings and tried to get something from him.

I could sense his presence, but that was always there, the slight buzz that let me know he was a part of me. I probed deeper, willing my way towards him. I was being selfish, I had just tossed him out of my life, yet here I was, trying to seek him out.

I felt him, and the feeling I got was not the calm serenity I normally would experience. This time, I was met with uncertainty, restlessness, sorrow. The shame of knowing I had caused all of those things hit me like a ton of bricks. Even in the day time, I was causing him this kind of stress. Maybe it was better that I pushed him away.

Now, maybe I can move on and get past all this ugliness. Move on…? The thought had caused my heart to race. I jumped up out of my bed and ran to the shower. What am I moving on from? We never even were an official couple? Well, besides being forced into a blood bond, and Eric did say that I accepted him as my husband when I handed him the ceremonial knife, but to me those weren't official relationship indicators.

In his world we were bonded. In my world we were complicated, at best. What the hell was he to me? My boyfriend, my lover, my body guard? I couldn't even put a label on it. Why did the idea of moving on give me such anxiety?

I mean, of course I cared for him. The man and I had shared some pretty intimate, pretty intense moments. He had saved my life countless times and he had taken care of me when there was no one else. Which brings me back to the million dollar question- Where was he when I needed him the most? Oh Hell, what is wrong with me? First I rescind the man's invitation, now I want to go back to him, and find out why he didn't come for me? I needed a cup of coffee, badly.

I stood under the spray of the shower and thought about last night. I needed the answer to that question, even if the idea of it scared the hell out of me. I needed to know more than anything…no matter what the answer may be.

As I got dressed and ready for work I could feel the pull of Eric more. I looked outside and saw the sun was dipping lower in the sky. He would be rising soon and I'm sure he was not going to be in the best of moods. Who could blame him? I certainly was no Disney Princess when I woke up today.

My eyes were still a little red and swollen from last night, but some extra powder did the trick. Most everyone in town was used to seeing the tired circles under my eyes anyway. What was a little added puffiness? I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and hightailed it out the door, trying to push the feeling of Eric's despair away.

Merlotte's was its usual busy self when I walked in the door. People gave their general polite nod and carried on with their conversations. Half of them hadn't even noticed I had refilled their beers and fries.

I worked my way through the night with my generic smile and signature head nod. I was trying my best not to feel the waves of concern and grief that were flowing through my body. At that point in time I couldn't distinguish if it was my pain, or Eric's. At times I felt as though my knees were going to give out under the pressure of the emotions.

I glanced at the clock and saw that we were still 2 hours away from closing time. My body was tired from slinging drinks and burgers, and from the extra baggage that was weighing me down. I looked at Sam and silently told him that I needed to get a little air.

I made my way to the employee entrance and pushed my way through the door, propping it open just a little with a rock. The crack in the entry gave way to just a sliver of light, casting eerie shadows on the cars parked along the way.

The cold, crisp night pricked my skin, like a thousand tiny needles. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as the wind swirled through the old, dirt parking lot. My lungs welcomed the cold, making me feel more awake and alive.

I grabbed on old milk crate and sat down, taking my weight off my already shaky knees. I looked around and took in the sight of the night. The noise of the people inside the bar filtered outside and their muffled sounds wafted away with the breeze.

"Tell me Sookie, have you always been this stupid?" The voice cut through the night and caused me to jump like a cat. I spun on my heel and thought my heart had literally fallen out of my chest.

"Jesus Pam, don't ever sneak up on me like that again! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I know she could hear my heart racing and the sound of my blood pumping through my veins.

"No, I am sure Eric would be most unpleased if I killed you. However, right now I would like nothing more than to punish you for your stupidity." The tone of her voice was as sweet as a nightingales, but her icy stare was as ruthless as a killer's.

She stood before me in a white suit. Now, I am nothing of a celebrity monger, and I am not too proud to admit I buy my clothes on sale at Wal-Mart, but I could tell just by the looks of it that Pam was wearing an original Chanel. Amelia had pointed this type of suit out to me thousands of times while we waited in line to check out at Wal-Mart. Her nose would always be stuck in one of those super fancy fashion magazines, the ones that are like a thousand pages. The skirt clung perfectly to her petite hips, and the jacket looked as though it was tailored to her body. As usual, she looked perfect.

"What are you talking about Pam? Why are you even here? You obviously aren't dressed to be slumming it in Bon Temps? I mean, your fancy, white suit and pearls are really more suited for Paris, don't you think?" When will I ever learn not to push the vamp buttons?

"Oh, trust me Sookie. I did not plan on spending my night off in this dump. But, my Master has told me a few interesting things. It turns out his bonded, that would be you, in case you forgot, has all but thrown him out of her life. Now, I could care less at this point. You bring nothing but trouble to us. Eric is constantly going on about Sookie this, and Sookie that. He is bad for business and he has really been a downer lately." She began to inspect her manicured nails as she carried on. "He is so off, and it is all because of you."

"Are you serious Pam? You're going to come here and tell me I am the cause of Eric's problems? That's a good one. How about the fact that he's dangerous, manipulative, and he's a walking god of trouble. Plus, I wouldn't have half the problems I have if it weren't for all of you." I shoved my finger in her face and I swear she was going to bite it off. I could almost hear her inner struggle not to reach out and snap her teeth at me.

"Feisty tonight, aren't you? Sookie, Eric may be all the things you say he is, but he also is completely taken with you. You are a fool if you can't recognize that. I have always liked you, but if you continue to act like such a child…." She stopped suddenly, turning her head to the right. I couldn't help but follow her eyes.

"Go on, Pamela. If she continues to act like such a child what will happen?"

Oh hell, now Eric was here. Could this night get any worse? It was like the second act of a really bad play. The curtain went up last night and who knows when it would drop.

"Eric, I just thought I would pay our little Sookie a visit. I thought that we could have a woman to woman chat, just like old friends. Right Sookie?" Her eyes focused on mine, capturing me.

"We're fine Eric. Pam was just leaving anyway. As you can see, she is not dressed to be in Bon Temps." I swirled my hand around in the air, mimicking a magic wand.

"Yes, I thought you were meeting an old friend tonight Pam. What happened to your plans?" Eric did not sound pleased that Pam was standing in front of him.

"Just a little detour, I will be on my way. Oh, Sookie, a woman with any taste knows that you don't wear white after Labor Day. The suit is Bone, not white." The fangy smile that crept out of her mouth, as she walked away, was one of the scariest things I have seen in quite some time.

"Sookie…" Oh crap, now I was alone with Eric. The feelings of warmth and calm rushed through my body as I felt his jacket being wrapped around my shoulders. I guess I hadn't realized I was shivering in the cold. I turned to look at him, uncertain of what would come out of my mouth.

"Why are you here? I'm pretty sure you heard enough out of me after last night." I refused to cry, I would not let him see how torn up I was.

"Dear One, I am here because we need to finish this." My breath caught in my throat and I was sure I stopped breathing. Finish this? He wanted to be done with me. I knew it would end up this way. I knew it could never end well. So why was I ready to break down?

As if on cue, he felt everything that I was experiencing. He touched his palm to my cheek and looked in my eyes.

"You asked why I wasn't there for you. I need to tell you so we can get past this. I need you to understand what happened that night. Now, go tell the Shifter that you aren't feeling well and you need to leave." His voice was icy.

"Eric, I can't…" He put his fingers to my lips.

"Sookie, this is not a request. If you do not go tell the Shifter yourself, I will. This will be settled tonight, I could care less about your boss. Do I make myself clear?" As much as I hated the fact that he was dictating my life, at that moment I knew better than to argue with him.

"Fine. I'll tell Sam I need to leave. I'll meet you at my house in a couple of minutes, okay?" My voice cracked under the nervousness.

"No, I will wait here. Go inside and meet me back here so I can follow you home. And Sookie… do not keep me waiting." He winked at me and I swear my heart skipped a god damned beat. I've said it before, stupid blood bond.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hello again! Let me start by giving a huge Thank You to everyone that has reviewed this story and placed this on alert. I wish that I could respond to everyone, but that would seriously take me a long time. I read every single review that I get, and my inbox is filled with them...I don't delete them! So-Thank You, everyone.**

**SouthernLady23 deserves much Viking love for her Beta skills. She is simply fantastic.**

SPOV-

I walked back into Merlotte's, still swimming in Eric's enormous leather jacket. I knew that Sam would instantly know it belonged to Eric. Not only from the sight of it, but from the smell also. I was sincerely hoping my face was still as white as a sheet from my little encounter with Pam earlier. At least that would help me convince him that I wasn't feeling well, and needed the rest of the night off.

My body was tense, anxious, annoyed, but at the same time there was an overwhelming sense of peace. I knew that Eric was behind all of these feelings, and for the life of me I just couldn't get a handle on everything. I had rescinded his invitation the night before, only to have him following me home tonight? If I didn't know better, I would have thought he had forced his will upon me in order to get me to agree to even talk with him.

Sam watched me approaching and I thought that I saw him shake his head in disgust. I really did not need a lecture about my involvement with Eric and all things vampire.

"Sam, I think that I need to take the rest of the night off. I was feeling fine all night, but all of a sudden feel pretty sick to my stomach. I think I might be coming down with a bit of the flu." I couldn't even look him in the eye as the lies escaped my mouth.

"Cher, come on now. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Eric must need something from you. As long as you've worked here the only time you've needed off is when he was involved. Well, that and the unfortunate events from last month. What is it, Sook? He need you to run interference at his club tonight?" Sam ran his fingers through his wavy, unkempt, strawberry locks and sighed heavily.

"Sam Merlotte, I told you I did not feel well. I don't need to listen to you badger me about Eric or the time off I take to work with him. I can either go home, or I can throw up all over the paying customers' chicken baskets- the choice is yours." For some reason I think my sudden burst of defiance was coming from someone other than me.

"Fine Sookie, you can leave. But I will say this; since you've been hanging out with Eric you sure have taken to stretching the truth." He turned around and walked behind the bar. I couldn't even disagree with him, he was right.

I grabbed my bag and cashed out, all in the matter of minutes. The last thing I wanted was an impatient Viking waiting for me. I pushed through the employee door, maybe a little more forcefully than necessary, and looked at Eric. He was waiting, just like he said he would be. He was leaning up against the side of my car, legs stretched out in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

"All went well, I am assuming?" His voice warmed me all the way to my toes.

"It went fine. Apparently I have learned how to lie from the best." I couldn't mask the acidic tone my voice carried.

"Excellent; at least you admit I am a good teacher. That certainly is a step in the right direction." His trademark smirk flashed on his lips, and I couldn't decide if I wanted to slap it off his face, or kiss it off.

"When will you ever stop being such an arrogant ass?" I stood before him and looked up into his gorgeous face.

"Perhaps when you can learn to stop acting like such a spoiled brat." This time there was no smirk on his lips, just his mouth set in a firm line. I stood there with my mouth hanging open, unsure how to respond to such an insult.

"Well, are we just going to stand here in the cold, or are you coming to my house.?"

"Please lead the way, lover. I will be right behind you." He shoved off my car and in his vampire speed was already behind his wheel, revving his Corvette's engine. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the blatant display of male testosterone.

I got in my car and waited a moment while the heater warmed up. Plus, I figured it was annoying Eric all the more that I was poking along so much. I knew it was stupid, but he is so pushy sometimes. I guess I sat there a minute too long. Eric decided to honk his horn at me, causing me to almost jump out of my skin. I pulled out of the dirt parking lot and watched as his headlights followed closely. As I settled into my seat, I hated the feeling that suddenly came over my senses. Having Eric so near me- I couldn't help but feel…safe.

As we pulled down Hummingbird Lane, Eric decided to gun his engine and race past me. I was not about to play his little game, so I kept my speed and carried on as usual. When I pulled in my driveway Eric was pacing on my back porch. I slowly got out of my car and approached him with caution, feeling all of the concern that he was feeling.

"Sookie, Niall told you all of the Fae were leaving, correct? He was closing off the porthole between his realm on yours?" Eric couldn't hide his distraction. The memory of that conversation with Niall caused me to freeze in place. Any steps I had been taking towards Eric ceased. I was overwhelmed with the memories.

"That is what he told me, why? Is something wrong, what's going on?" My heart rate picked up as I thought about my last near death experience. Eric sensed my panic and instantly had me wrapped in his arms.

"Ssh, do not worry. I caught the faintest scent of Fae as I pulled on to the road. It is stronger on your property. A fairy has definitely been here tonight." I instantly began to hyperventilate as I tried to block out the memories of my kidnappers. The pain I had felt began to come to the surface and I was sobbing.

"Please, Eric, please. I can't handle this again, I don't know how to handle this. What am I supposed to do? Don't let them take me, please don't let them take me." I clutched at his chest, unaware of my actions.

"Sookie, love…I will never let anything happen to you ever again." His words calmed my soul and the feel of his breath on my ear sent shivers right through me.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I sent you away. I'm sorry…" He held me tighter, causing my words to stifle in my chest.

"Sookie, we need to go inside and talk. Come, lets get you in from the cold." He ushered me towards the door and took the keys from my trembling hands. In one swift motion, he had my door unlocked and swinging open. I rushed into the comfort of my home and turned to look at him, only to see him still standing on my back porch, his eyes fixed on mine. The emotion that was reflected in his blue eyes was heavy with need. His ability to enter my life depended on my decisions, my words, my allowance.

I stared into the depths of his eyes, wondering if any decisions I had made in the past had been for better or for worse. The outcomes all had their benefits, and their pitfalls. Could I put myself out there again, hear Eric out, good, bad, ugly? Three little words said I could. I smiled and felt his relief.

"Please, come in." He was standing in front of me in a flash. His lips were pressed up against mine, capturing my mouth in a heated kiss. I returned it with fervor, relishing the way his cool lips felt against my hot mouth. My body ignited with desire, and I knew Eric could feel it too. I heard his chest rumble with a satisfied laugh, making me want to wrap my legs around him and pull him closer to me.

All I could think of was his hands on my body, touching me. I raked my fingers down his chest and felt his muscles tense under my hands. I fingered at the hem of his shirt, letting my tiny hands disappear under the fabric. The cool, velvet feel of his skin caused me to whimper with need.

But, to my utter disappointment, he pulled away from me, leaving me panting.

"We need to talk" He whispered in my ear, causing the hairs along my arms to prickle up.

"Umm, talk. Yes, we need to talk." I whispered back, hoping he would think better of his decision.

"Sookie, as much as I would love to take you right here on this kitchen table, we must discuss the reason I am here. I will not go another night with this between us." His voice was now more business than sex. I knew I wasn't winning this one.

I adjusted my clothes and took a deep breath, willing the desire and fire within me to die down.

"Alright, can I get you a blood?" Manners must come first, I told myself.

"Yes, please." He walked into the living room, and I heard him flop down on the old couch. I could sense he was nervous, which of course made me all the more nervous.

45 seconds later the microwave beeped and I was handing Eric a bottle of O negative. I sat next to him and waited for him to start this conversation. Unlike last night, I was not about to say anything.

"Sookie, you know I felt everything that was happening to you? The pain you went through- I felt it too." He looked at me, willing me to admit I understood what he was saying. I nodded, albeit a very unconvincing nod.

"When Bill called me to inform me you had been taken, I lost it. I began tearing apart my office, trying to figure out a plan to get to you. It was like a switch had been set off inside of me. One minute I was fine, the next I had lost all control." He paused and took another sip of his blood, looking off into the distance.

"I contacted Niall and told him what was happening. I knew he would be able to track the twins and help aid in your rescue. I have never needed assistance from a fucking fairy, but I knew he would be as ruthless as me when it came to protecting you. That is one thing I will give the fairy credit for, he has a great understanding of punishment and kin." He scoffed as he spoke of my great- grandfather, but at the same time I knew he was showing a great deal of respect by paying him a compliment.

"I was about to go out and find you when it happened…the reason I couldn't get to you. The one thing I will never be able to change." My heart was doing flip flops, this was it. My world would either be blown to bits, or…what? I would forgive him and live happily ever after? Not likely, I don't believe in happily ever after anymore.

I sucked in my breath and closed my eyes, hoping the dark would make his words easier to hear.

"What, Eric? What happened? What is the one thing that you can never change? What the hell happened that night?" I'm sure he could sense the urgency in my voice. He grabbed my hands and held them to his mouth, kissing my fingers.

"Sookie…treason happened." The words were barely above a whisper.

***ducks and avoids flying objects***

**Don't hate, I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm not ashamed to say reviews do make me work just a little bit faster : ) *hugs everyone that didn't throw something* Oh, who am I kidding, hugs to everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- OK, so there were many flying objects to hide from after the end of the last chapter...understandable. So, in order to make it up to you, I may have tossed a little lemon zest into this chapter. Oh, and there were many requests to make the chapters longer. This chapter is a novel compared to the previous 4! I can't promise the rest will be as long, but enjoy for now.**

**Thanks to SouthernLady23. This chapter was a huge, crazy mess. She took her speacial marker to these words and made them all pretty and yummy. Words just can't describe how much she rocks...I owe her fealty!!!**

FLASHBACK TO THE NIGHT OF SOOKIE'S KIDNAPPING : EPOV-

The smell in the air was distinct, in all of my fear and anger, he stood out- Victor Madden. Only there was something off,- the scent of something sweeter clung to him, like a forbidden elixir calling to me. I followed the curious odor and found him lurking in the my club's hallway, hidden in the shadows.

He assured me he had important business that needed to be addressed that very moment, coaxing me to follow him towards the back exit.

"Sherriff Northman, please, I assure you this will take but a moment of your time. Under normal circumstances I would show you the respect of making an appointment, but I am sure you will understand the gravity of the situation. Please, join me for a moment outside, away from the open ears of others."

His voice was calm, not giving away any intention. I was too wrapped up in getting to Sookie that I perceived no danger as I followed him.

"Victor, whatever the problem is, I am sure we can remedy it at a later time. I have urgent business I must attend do, matters that can not wait. Please accept my apology and my offer to meet with you later this evening."

I tried not to lend urgency to my tone of voice, but my attempt was futile. He was seeing right through me.

"Eric, does your business concern Ms. Stackhouse? If so, I believe I may be able to help you."

The alarms were sounding in my mind, but I took the bait anyway. I couldn't miss an opportunity to Sookie. I knew I shouldn't trust the likes of Victor Madden, but I was stressed and desperate.

"What do you know of Sookie?"

"Please, I have some information for you. Let us go somewhere more… secluded."

He motioned me to follow him through the back door. I could see he was making no attempt to pull a weapon on me, he was not acting erratic or impulsive. I chose wrong and followed on his heels. He pushed the door open and I was instantly met with the searing pain of silver.

The humans were waiting outside for us, silver net in hand. The second I was in their sight, I was wrapped in the torturous metal. The smell of my burning flesh filled my nostrils as I fell to my knees in pain.

Before I could gather my thoughts, I was being hoisted and thrown into the back of a car trunk by the humans, all while Victor supervised. The trunk had been lined with silver netting, making it impossible for me to even attempt to escape. All around me my skin burned, filling the enclosed space with the nauseous smell of my imminent demise.

I listened as my captor spoke to them. These humans were very afraid of Victor. He had paid them well for their service, and he reminded them several times of their salary as we drove the short distance. I had no doubt he planned to dispose of them once their service had been complete.

They spoke nothing of Sookie, leaving me with the knowledge that they had no idea of her location. For all I knew, Victor had glamoured them into this dirty job.

The car came to a stop and the trunk was popped open, allowing the fresh air to replace the tainted space. I writhed in pain from the silver that wrapped my body. I looked at Madden with a murderous stare, and was met with eyes just as dangerous.

He began to speak to me as though we had not seen each other moments earlier.

"Sherriff Northman, how nice of you to meet with me tonight. I know it isn't under the best circumstances, but I'm sure you will be able to forgive me, right old sport? I have come to make you a very valuable offer, one that isn't to be taken lightly. You see, I sense an impending change coming to our hierarchy. One that will surely solidify my place at the top. Now, I was not very pleased when de Castro decided he wanted to keep you as part of his retinue. I will admit, however, that you have proved to be quite an asset- you and that pretty little pet of yours."

I stared at him, refusing to acknowledge his words. I had no idea what he was getting at, but in that moment all I wanted to do was break free from my chains and tear him to pieces.

"My offer is a simple one. Join me in my plans to oust de Castro. He is inept and will ruin this entire area. If you make the right decision, I will allow you to keep your position as Sherriff, and I will allow you to keep your telepath. But, I will get to use her abilities as I see fit. However, if you chose poorly, you will lose everything. Once I remove Felipe, I will see you sent to your final death. Your child will join you. But Sookie, she will join me. I will lay claim to her before your body can finish turning to ash."

My body shook with anger. He was threatening my bonded! The pain from the silver was nothing compared to the panic that was overtaking my body. I still had no idea where Sookie was, but I could feel her intense pain. She was calling for me, and I was unable to go to her.

The pain ripping through her was unbearable, no human would be able to withstand this type of torture and live. I feared for her life, knowing that she would eventually give up fighting.

"Why do you need me for this plan? What good am I to you in all of this?" The words hissed out of my mouth.

"Loyalty my good man- loyalty. Your people respect you and they listen to you. If you join me, they will not question what is happening. But, make no mistake, Eric. I will not think twice about eliminating anyone if the need should arise. I was made with the promise of one day being King. I will fulfill this promise- with or without you. How does it feel, being wrapped in silver, not being able to move? Painful, humbling, torturous? Just remember who made you feel that way. Never forget I have the ability to make you feel weak."

I heard the humans by his side laugh, and it was at that point I decided that if I survived this, I would kill them all. I cared nothing of their involvement, however innocent or guilty they may be- they would die.

"Tell me Northman, do you know where your little toy is at tonight? Were you rushing to her side when I interrupted? Did you think once you found her, you could get a little fuck in before you got back to your business? Well, I am sorry to have to spoil your plans, but I have it on good authority that Ms. Stackhouse is detained for the time being, so I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to have a little…chat about the party I am planning. And you know what they say…it's not a party until the fairies show up, am I right"

Victor! He did know that Sookie was kidnapped by those fucking fairies. The smell on him almost confirmed that not only did know about it, but he had something to do with it also. My mind was spinning in every possible direction. I needed to get to her and save her.

Just as I was about to unleash my venomous words on him the trunk was slammed shut, trapping me inside yet again. We drove the short distance and pulled back into the parking lot of Fangtasia.

I was pulled from the trunk, still wrapped in silver, and left on the ground. I could feel Pam was near, and did my best to work the silver net off my body. She located me minutes later, and freed me from my restraints.

END FLASHBACK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPOV-

If I had the need to breathe, I would have been holding my breath. I watched as her face tried to process the words I had just spoken. I prayed to any god or goddess, hoping they could give me the words to help her understand. She knows how different my world is, but this reality will be the true test.

"I'm sorry, Eric, did you just say treason?"

She looked at me like a child looks at a stranger, with confusion, bewilderment, and a slight wonderment.

"Yes. Many, many things happened that night. The worst being my inability to get to you. It was…trying." I tried my best to provide her with calm and reassurance, but I could feel her starting to panic.

"What the hell do you mean, treason? Did you do something? Did Pam do something? Is there going to be another take over?"

I knew she couldn't help the questions that began flowing out of her mouth. I watched as she propelled herself off the couch and began pacing around her living room.

"Sookie, neither Pam or myself have done anything improper. I do however fear something may happen in the very near future." I ran my hands through my hair and thought about all of the things I had learned recently.

"So, tell me the rest. I know there's more to this story. You can't just drop this treason thing on me and not explain. Why were you not able to help me? What happened to you, where were you in all of this?"

I could sense her anger growing and her voice was becoming more frenzied. I wanted to tell her everything, but I feared for her safety if she knew the entire truth. I looked into her eyes and saw the panic and the anxiety setting in. I wanted to comfort her and I knew she felt my emotions.

"Stop doing that to me! Stop making me feel all warm and at peace. This is serious and I don't need you manipulating me into making it go away!"

Her words shocked me. Did she really think that I was making her feel something that wasn't true?

"Sookie, why do you do that? Why do you push away any feelings of trust and comfort?" Her eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath.

"Because they aren't my feelings. They are you making me feel things that aren't really there! You are forcing my body to react to you, and that just isn't right!" Her body shuddered as the words escaped her mouth.

"You think I am forcing you to feel cared for and desired? You think I am tricking your emotions, playing with your mind? Sookie, I would never do that to you!" I actually felt insulted by her insinuations.

"Please, Eric! You play with peoples emotions all the time. Hell, you glamour people into doing anything you want, at any time! Don't stand there and tell me you don't do it."

How the hell are we right back here? Weren't we talking about the reason why I couldn't rescue her?

"I have never denied using humans for my own personal reasons. I have never denied glamouring one to get exactly what I want. But, I have never done any of those things to you! I would never do anything like that to you. Why can you not see I hold you in a higher respect than most people?" I launched myself towards her and stood in front of her, not allowing her to push past me.

"Sookie, for once in your life stop acting like such a fool. You wanted to know what happened, and I am trying to tell you. If you can't listen to me, and stop acting like a lunatic, I might as well leave." I paused and waited for her reaction. "Are you going to let me continue?" I watched as she nodded her head, avoiding eye contact with me.

We walked silently back to the couch and arranged ourselves at a comfortable distance.

"Sookie, I have been on this Earth for a very long time. I have made many friends, and even more enemies. Never have I come across an enemy as sly and dangerous as Victor Madden." I heard an audible gasp come from her chest at the mention of his name. I felt a chill go through her body. I instinctively moved closer to her and pulled her into my body.

"I don't understand. Please, help me understand." She rested her head against my shoulder and tried to calm her erratic breathing.

"The night you were taken, I was at Fangtasia, getting ready to join the others in searching for you. Pam left before me to get some weapons that were at her home. As I was leaving my office, I caught a scent of another vampire, and the slight scent of fairy. I followed it into the back hall, towards the employee parking lot. Just before I got to the door I saw him- Victor Madden. He was standing in the shadows- waiting for me." My voice was quiet and calm as I reflected on the moments before all hell broke loose.

"He had the smuggest look on his face, and that is something to be said coming from me." I nudged her, hoping to feel her lips smile against my shoulder. "I couldn't place the smell, but he had been in close proximity to a fairy, and within the last few hours. Of course, all I could think of was getting to you, knowing what those fairies were doing to you." I didn't want to dwell on her experience, but it was crucial to what had happened with Madden.

"Eric, did you find out why he smelled like fairy?" Her voice quivered, I knew where her train of thought was taking her.

"Not entirely, not yet at least. I asked him what he was doing there and let him know I needed to leave as I had business that needed to be taken care of. I made him aware any business he had with me would need to be handled at a later time. He urged me to talk with him outside regarding a grave situation that involved you. That is when I was…blindsided"

"Blindsided? Eric, were you hurt?" She was pulling my face to meet hers, staring me down.

"I was distracted with the thoughts of you. I underestimated his ability to surprise me. Before I knew what was happening there was a silver net around me. He had help from humans. The links burned into my flesh, filling my nose with the stench of my skin. He said nothing to me, just watched as I fell to my knees." I hated having to tell her of my weakness, but if she was to know the truth, she was to know all of it.

"Oh my God, how did you get away? Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, what is wrong with people?"

She was crying, as I had expected her to do. Her blue eyes poured tears of pain…pain for me. I wanted desperately to make that pain go away. To show her I was fine- whole. But I knew right now she needed my words more than my arms.

"He dragged me from the bar, tossed me into the trunk of a waiting car. It was torturous. I could hear him talking with the humans and they made no mention of your name. I wanted to claw my way through the car and get my hands on their throats, but the silver was too much." I looked down at her to see that she was listening. Her skin was as pale as mine, her body trembled.

I repeated Madden's words from those weeks ago, not leaving anything out. They were permanently etched in my mind. I explained his plan to take over the King and his desire to have my cooperation in the covert operation.

I could feel Sookie shake as I spoke Madden's words. She had reason to be worried. Unfortunately, she would always be coveted by those who wanted to use her and own her. I was once one of those people.

I turned to her and held her tight to my body, trying to comfort her and stop the fear that was coursing through her body. I rubbed my hands over her back, soothing the cries that came from deep inside her.

"I will protect you, love. I will not let anything happen to you. You must trust me, you must always trust me." I sat next to her, brushing the hair away from her face.

She looked up at me and gently kissed me, testing my readiness to respond. I allowed my tongue to ghost over her lips, relishing in the warmth they held.

"Eric, I'm scared," Sookie whispered as her body trembled in fear. "Please, just hold me, don't let me go-don't ever let me go…"

I brought my hands to her hair, pulling her more tightly to me. I had the desire to devour her entire body. Her warmth enveloped me, drawing me in like a moth is drawn to a flame. She draped her leg across my hip, allowing her body to be that much closer to mine. I felt her lust and desire come coursing through the bond and it astounded me.

She needed me, as badly as I needed her. She needed to feel safe and protected, and I needed to feel…forgiven? Why did I need her forgiveness? I hadn't done anything wrong? How is this woman able to bring out such need in me?

In an attempt to push that need away, I growled, letting my animalistic need take over. I needed to take her, have her, feel her. I nipped my way down her neck, letting my fangs drag across her skin. When I got to her breasts I bit with no warning, causing her to let out a squeal. It must have hurt, but she didn't stop me.

"God, Eric." She panted and moaned.

I suckled the blood that flowed from her breast, moaning as her life filled my mouth. I watched her head fall back onto her couch and was again drawn back into my own mind. Why did I need her forgiveness?

I felt her hands tangle in my hair and I caught her eyes peering at me. I winked at her and began my decent of her glorious body. I tickled her flesh with my fingers and my tongue, enjoying the sight of the goose bumps that broke out across her skin.

I hooked my fingers around her black work pants and tore them from her body, not caring at all that she would give me hell for it later. She gasped as she felt the material rip from her legs. To keep with my current pattern, I decided to tear the panties from her body as well.

She started to say something, and I knew it was going to be something along the lines of clothing doesn't grow on trees, or some other nonsense, so I decided the best way to cease that would be to dive right in to her womanhood.

I let my tongue drag across her folds, devouring the warm juices that had pooled there. She was so sweet, so distinct. I caressed her with my mouth, enjoying every ounce of her. I sucked her swollen nub into my mouth and felt her hips buck and her back arch.

She was writhing and panting, causing my erection to become that much harder just from hearing her. The moans escaping her mouth were like music to my ears. I wanted to plunge myself into her, pillage her and show her how much she belonged to me.

I circled my tongue around her nub and placed my finger inside of her, working in and out. She was close and I wanted to watch her come. She is the most beautiful thing while she is in the throws of passion. The blood that flushes her cheek's, the sweat that glistens on her brow. She is stunning.

I curled my finger up, searching for the spot I knew would send her over the edge. The minute I rubbed my finger against it I knew. Her body jerked and she moaned my name, begging me to continue. I worked her with my finger and with my tongue, never taking my eyes off of her.

I felt every muscle in her body tense around me. Her walls clamped around my finger and spasmed. She was clawing at the cushions, trying to catch her breath. Just as I felt her body start to relax, I turned my face to her thigh and nuzzled her soft, hot skin. I kissed her gently on the sensitive flesh, and bit, sending her rocketing into another orgasmic wave.

I greedily drank from her, not wanting to be without her sweet essence. When I pulled myself away, I quickly returned to her mound, thoroughly cleaning her of any traces of her pleasure.

I crawled my way up her body and found her smiling, completely sated.

"Wow, I almost forgot how good you are at that." Her face was still flushed from her orgasm.

"Lover, do not ever forget my ability to pleasure you. Do I need to remind you again?" I could think of nothing better than to pleasure her every night.

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about that." She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, reaching up to kiss me.

Just as her lips were about to reach mine her eyes widened, as if she remembered an important detail.

"How did you escape, who rescued you?" Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"No one rescued me. Victor drove me back to Fangtasia, he pulled me out of the trunk and left me in the back hallway, still covered in the silver net. Pam had sensed my anguish and came looking for me. She found me and helped remove the net. Before I could explain anything to her I took off, tracking the car that held me prisoner." I paused, waiting to see if she wanted me to continue. She apparently did as she made a motion with her hand.

"I caught the scent of the sedan in the air and flew as fast as I could. I found Madden had already retreated, but his companions were not as smart. I um…made quick work of them." I didn't want her to know I had killed them, but what the hell.

"Is that what you meant? When you came to me in the hospital, you told me you had fed well. Did you feed well off the humans that were with Victor Madden?" She looked at me, wide eyed and nervous.

"Yes, what did you think I meant?" I laid down with her, placing my head on the arm rest. I felt her body relax as she drifted towards my body.

"Well, I guess I thought you had fed on one of the women who are constantly offering themselves to you. I never thought it was something like that…I guess I was wrong." She bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"You had been kidnapped, tortured, nearly killed, yet you thought I was off with some fangbanger? Sookie, my only concern was you. I can't have you always questioning my commitment to you. You are my bonded, to me that actually means something." Her accusation hurt me more than I expected. Why did it bother me so much? It's not like I need to answer to her. But, something about her failure to see my intentions towards her cut me like a sword cuts through flesh.

"Eric, I just…I assumed. I don't know what I thought, okay? You are constantly surrounded by these women who are begging you to take them. You didn't come for me when I needed you most. I thought you had given up on me. I thought you were too busy to help me. I had no idea you were vamp napped, or whatever you want to call it. As far as I knew you were off with some fangbanger, having a grand old time. I was wrong and I'm sorry." I could feel her sincerity and pulled her body to me, molding my arms and legs around her.

"Lover, sooner or later you will see I am someone you can trust. I hope it is soon, because I am growing tired of all of these misunderstandings." I kissed her temple and held her tight.

We were quiet for several minutes, both processing the information that had been spoken that evening. I ran my hands up and down her back, loving the way her skin felt under my touch.

"Eric?" She was starting to sound a little anxious again.

"MmHmm…" I kissed her hair.

"Have you told Felipe about Victor's plan? Does he know Victor is planning on overthrowing him?" My Sookie, always thinking.

"No, I have not told him. I do not think he has any idea." She rolled over and looked at me, her beautiful eyes filled with a million questions.

"Why? Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"Of course he deserves to know, Sookie. But there is a slight problem with telling him- I have no proof. Victor is de Castro's Second in Command. His loyalties will be with Victor. If I have no proof. I could end up being the one brought up on charges of treason, and I could be sent to my final death, just for speaking of a coup. I need something that proves Victor is planning on overthrowing his King. I must be thorough- meticulous. There is no margin for error. I have too much to lose." I captured her lips again, wanting nothing more than to devour her completely.

"Eric, what are you going to do? What are We going to do?"

Her voice was anxious and uneasy. I felt a new wave of fear shoot through her body.

"It seems we need to make a decision, lover. Do we side with Victor and hope for the best? Or, do gather the unwavering proof needed to show his treachery to Felipe? What ever decision we make will be life altering- for both of us."

I pulled her to my body and kissed her heatedly, not letting her pull away and become wrapped up in the decision at hand. I let my hands trace the soft flesh of her thighs and ass.

Just as she pushed back on my shoulders in an attempt to get on top of me we both heard it- the unmistakable sound of a door opening and slamming shut.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the zest in this chapter! Now, just to be fair...remember that I said this will not be butterflies and rainbows? This squeeze of lemon is going to have to last you for a while. *hint***

**By the way, I think I'd like to throw a little Yahtzee party. Anyone interested in coming? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- OK…..I am soooo sorry about the delay. Work, kids, school, husband…etc. It's been a LONG month. Anyway, thanks to everyone for the reviews and the alerts and for adding this story to their favorite lists.**

**As usual, my fealty and my love goes out to SouthernLady23 for her BETA assistance. (She makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.) I wish I could send her the Viking as a thank you for her clever skills. Any remaining mistakes you find are all mine!!!!**

**All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**I don't want to bore you with all my excuses as to my tardiness in updating, so, on with the story.**

**EPOV-**

I was about to feel Sookie's sweet, little mouth wrap around my cock. Instead, I heard her back door slamming and I found myself jumping in front of her, shielding her from a possible attack.

My fangs were already bared due to my obvious arousal, but now they were exposed for an entirely different reason. My hands were curled into claws- ready to swipe at anything in my way.

"Eric, Eric…relax. It's just Amelia, I can _hear_ her." Sookie pulled on my shoulder, trying to force my form to relax.

I turned around to face her and the look in Sookie's face was sadness, the witch had not been back to Sookie's house since after Tray's funeral. I pulled the afghan from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. I quickly retrieved my clothing and dressed, faster than Sookie could see.

"Go, talk to the witch, I will remain here while you have your conversation." I quietly whispered to her.

"No, she needs to come to me. Her mind is all sorts of mixed right now. She knows we're in here, but she doesn't know if she's ready to talk just yet."

I watched as Sookie grabbed her shirt and tugged it back over her head, unfortunately covering her gorgeous breasts. She wrapped the blanket around her lower body and plopped herself back down on the couch, tucking her body in next to me.

"Amelia?" Sookie's slightly raised voice echoed off the walls of her old house, bouncing back at us.

No response came from the kitchen, yet I knew she was there, since I could hear the witch breathing. I felt Sookie's body tense and her concern flooded me through the bond. I kissed the top of her head and held her more tightly.

After what seemed like hours, the witch finally responded.

"I'm going to make some tea. Do you want a cup, Sookie?" She sounded tired.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." My bonded responded- always the polite lady.

There was so much I still needed to discuss with Sookie, and her roommate coming home at this point in time was certainly not part of the plan. We needed to talk about Victor's ruthless plan and more importantly- the smell of fairy on her property.

I could deal with Victor, he was going to be ruthless and unpredictable, but I still felt I could be ready for him. Yes, he had threatened my bonded's and my life, but I still wasn't ready to divert all of my attention to him. Right now, I had a gut wrenching feeling Sookie was still in some kind of trouble with the fairies. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt Victor and the smell of fairy were somehow linked. Much like the night of Sookie's kidnapping, the smell of fairy made me want to kill someone.

I looked down at her, my beautiful, blond-haired and blue-eyed goddess, happy we were sitting together and not fighting. She can be so stubborn and pigheaded. She never listens to me and she will never see how much my decisions are for her benefit.

Amelia walked into the living room and took in the sight of us. You did not have to be a genius to notice the pained look in her hallowed, darkened eyes. She placed the cup of tea down in front of Sookie and took a chair seated across from us, not acknowledging my presence.

"Sweetie, are you alright? I mean how are you?" Sookie's voice was hesitant and soft as she reached for Amelia's hand. When Sookie touched her the witch pulled away, seeming as though she had been burned.

"Sookie, I just need some time." The witch sighed.

I saw Sookie let out a breath and could smell the tears forming in my love's blue eyes.

"I understand. You just let me know when you're ready to talk." Sookie said.

"I will." Amelia paused. "You know, I don't blame you, Sookie. I know it wasn't your fault Tray was killed. But, I just can't handle any of… this just yet." She waved her hand in the air, circling around us.

I took that to mean she couldn't take seeing another woman and another man being close and together. Sookie nodded her head and Amelia quickly ran up to her room.

"Are you alright, lover?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"I'll be fine. She said she doesn't blame me, and she believes that. I just wish her thoughts weren't so consumed with Tray being dead and gone. She misses him so much." My nostrils flared slightly as I smelled the salty tears streak down her cheeks. I held back my urge to lick away the evidence of her pain.

"Sookie…" I suddenly wanted to tell her how much I would be hurt if anything ever happened to her, but I couldn't verbalize it. I wanted to tell her how much I cared for her, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Instead, I did what I do best- I kissed her.

I brushed my lips against hers softly, wanting to show her there was more to my feelings than just lust and desire. I felt her respond to me and was reminded of where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted by the witch. I wanted to roll on top of her and bury myself deep inside of her, remembering she was wearing nothing underneath the afghan.

"Eric, we can't. Amelia is right upstairs and I would feel terrible if she heard us." She panted in my ear.

"Lover, I can be as quiet as a mouse." I started to trace my fingers over her nipple, eliciting a soft laugh.

"You might be able to stay quiet, but I know I could never be. We need to stop, please." She grabbed my hand and pulled it away from her breast.

"Fine, but I will have you, and I will have you soon." I grinned at her and was overwhelmed by the scent of her arousal.

"Is that a promise?" She teased and got up from her seated position, making sure to take the afghan with her. "I'll be right back, I need to go get a pair of pants."

I felt my fangs retract as she disappeared up the stairs. I was very disappointed in the way my night was unfolding. The damn witch really put a damper on sexual escapades for the evening. I decided to take a walk out on to her back porch. I needed a moment to gather my thoughts and will my erection away.

I stepped out into the cold, crisp night and took an unnecessary breath. My nostrils flared and if my heart needed to beat, it would have beaten out of my chest. The scent of fairy accosted my senses, causing me to let out a growl that erupted into the night.

I leapt off the porch and ran through her yard, trying to track the owner of the smell. My fangs snapped out and I became intoxicated with the possibility of draining a fairy. I knew this intruder could mean nothing but harm to my bonded as Niall had closed the porthole to her world. Any fairy seeking her was doing it without the knowledge or the consent of the prince.

I tracked relentlessly, never getting close enough to what was emitting such a deliciously rotten stench. With each step I took, it was as though I was minutes behind my target, and I realized I was becoming an unwilling participant in a game of cat and mouse. My patience was quickly wearing thin.

"Eric! Eric! Are you out here?" I heard Sookie call to me in the distance. I needed to tell her what I was doing, and she needed to understand the danger she was in. I turned on my heel, abandoning my search for the interloper.

I bounded up to her, taking a bit longer than usual as I ran at a normal pace, and grabbed her by the hips as I reached the top of stairs. I didn't want her to panic if she saw me coming at her in a flash, she was going to have much more to worry about soon enough. She looked at me with guarded curiosity, unsure of what I was doing in her back yard.

"Come lover, we need to talk." I took her by the hand and walked her in the house, looking over my shoulder as I did. I was suddenly aware there was an extra set of eyes on my love.

"Eric, what is going on? Why were you running through my back yard and the woods?" Her blue eyes darted all over my face, trying to decipher my behavior as she pulled me to a stop in the kitchen.

"Sookie, when we got here this evening I asked you about Niall closing off the porthole to your world. I mentioned I had caught the scent of fairy on your property, but it was rather old." Sookie started fidgeting with her shirt and I could see the panic set in her face.

"Yes, you did mention something about a fairy." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Lover, when I went outside I caught the scent again, only much stronger, and fresh. I believe there is a fairy watching your property and I believe this fairy was outside your house only moments ago. I tried to track the fairy and dispose of it, but I was not successful." I lowered my head, not wanting to see the fear and disappointment in her eyes.

I heard her suck in a huge, terrified breath. She began shaking and the chair was actually rattling against the kitchen floor. Her eyes held no emotion, they were simply black holes of emptiness. They stared at nothing-at least nothing I could see. Her bottom lip quivered, but she looked as though she was fighting with everything she had to hold her composure together.

"Sookie, I will do everything in my power to protect you. I will never let anyone get to you, not as long as I am walking this Earth." I placed my hand over hers as it rested in her lap.

She flinched at the touch and I knew she was as skittish as a kitten. She suddenly got a very nervous, very wicked grin on her face.

"Really? You'll do everything in your power to protect me? What happens when Victor decides to take you again? I can't survive that again- I can't do it. If this fairy takes me, if it gets by you, you need to know- I will let myself die. Do you understand what I am saying, Eric? I know you'll protect me, but if this fairy somehow gets to me, I won't be coming home again." Her eyes never met mine.

She shook, her body obviously reliving the torture it had already experienced. Her gorgeous blue eyes now darkened, suddenly transforming into the color of pools of old, black blood. It was as though I was looking at another person all together.

Her solemn and grim threat resounded in my ears- not quite believing what they had heard. If I was unable to protect her, if I failed her again- she would be gone.

"My love, if I fail you again, if they get to you again- it is I who will not be able to live. I too will be unable to handle the pain and fear. I promise you, I will not fail." I wrapped my arms around her, not letting her pull away.

"Eric?" She whispered tentatively.

"Yes."

"Fucking destroy it." There was no emotion in her voice.

"As you wish."

A large, lonely tear fell from her emotionless eye. I reached out with my tongue and caught it. Her taste was laced with terror, her body poisoned by fear. I vowed to obliterate anything and anyone that ever dare think an improper or hurtful thought of her again. For her- I'd fucking set fire to the entire world.

TBC…

**A/N- Sorry this is not the longest chapter, but I wanted to get something out and updated. Thanks again for the reviews and the support!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I know....I'm sorry! I have no excuses other than life sucks! I throw myself at your feet and pray the Viking will take mercy on my soul.**

**You know who rocks? SouthernLady23- that's who. She is such a fabulous BETA! And by the way, I tinkered with this a ton after she sent it back to me. Soooo, any mistakes you find int his chapter are 100% mine. Any utter disregard for a comma or hyphen are all my fault.**

**Hope everyone had a nice Halloween....lay of the chocolate will ya!**

SPOV-

I could see his mouth moving, and his body twitch, but for the life of me, I couldn't comprehend what he was telling me. His deep, booming voice was bouncing around in my head, like a rubber ball ricocheting off a wall. He suddenly reminded me of the teacher from the Charlie Brown specials I watched on TV when I was growing up.

"Wah, wah, wah….wah." It wasn't even English anymore.

I knew my body was shaking, I could feel my legs convulsing and I could hear the chair tapping, as though it was setting the rhythm to my nightmare. I was freezing cold, but I couldn't bring myself to leave the kitchen and get myself a blanket. My butt was firmly planted in that chair.

When everything finally sank into my brain, and I had a chance to process the information Eric had provided me, I became numb. Fairies. Fairies were going to hurt me- again.

I felt Eric reach out to me, but for some reason I pulled away. The idea of being touched-by anyone- made me think of the torture I had already lived through. I heard Eric whisper promises of protection, assuring me he would never let anything hurt me again. But, then it hit me, he could never be with me all the time. What if this fairy decided to pay me a visit while Eric was dead for the day? What if Victor grabbed Eric again when he least expected it? There were just too many different scenarios that played into the fairies favor.

It was then I knew- I would never live through another attack like the last. I was simply not strong enough. The things my body went through, the pain and the torture were horrific. I would never recover, and I would never want to.

Something inside of me found this situation slightly funny, in a sick and twisted kind of way. I felt my lips curve into a grin, and I heard the words come out of my mouth, but the voice sounded like someone other than myself.

"Really? You'll do everything in your power to protect me? What happens when Victor decides to take you again? I can't survive that again- I can't do it. If this fairy takes me, if it gets by you, you need to know- I will let myself die. Do you understand what I am saying, Eric? I know you'll protect me, but if this fairy somehow gets to me, I won't be coming home again." I knew that statement to be one hundred percent true.

I watched Eric's face contort into something unfamiliar. He seemed angry, but he also seemed to have the look of desperation and sadness. He took a moment, taking in the smells of my kitchen, and simply watching me. I never expected him to respond the way he did- telling me he would be the one to die if he failed me again.

He wrapped me in his arms, tightly and securely, making sure I wouldn't run away. He was holding me so tightly, it felt as though he was afraid I was going to bolt and run right out my back door and into enemy hands. I let him hold me, not wanting to feel exposed to whatever creature was lurking outside my house.

We sat like that for a long time. It felt good to be held by Eric. I wanted to tell him how much I needed him and how much I cared for him, but I couldn't. I would open my mouth to say the words, but no sound would come out. I looked like a fish out of water, opening and closing my mouth- gasping for air. I knew Eric could sense my apprehension and my conflicting emotions, but he simply let me be.

When I felt enough time had passed, I pushed away from him and looked into his eyes, wondering if his sapphire blue orbs held the answers to all of my fears and questions. When his reflection showed only concern, I knew we were in for a long, hard fight.

"Eric, do you know if there is any way for me to get in contact with Niall?" I already knew the answer, but thought asking the question would somehow change his response.

"No, love. But, I also feel it is too soon to involve your great-grandfather. Let us bide our time and see if we can coax this trespasser out of hiding."

"Are you sure?" My throat wanted to close up at the idea of allowing this creature to skulk unattended around my home. "What if your master plan doesn't work?" My heart was threatening to fly out of my chest.

I could feel Eric attempt to try and calm me by sending his warmth and serenity. At that moment; however, it had the exact opposite reaction of its intention.

"Cut it out, Eric. I can't have you manipulating me into feeling all warm and fuzzy right now!" I stared daggers at him, showing him I meant business.

"Sookie, I am not manipulating anything. All I am doing is trying to help calm you down- I am trying to take care of you!" I could hear the bitterness in his words.

"No, what you are trying to do is make me feel things that are not my own! Geesh, Eric, don't you think I know I know I'm supposed to be feeling scared… and pissed… and nervous? I sure as heck am not supposed to be feeling all peaceful and calm! This thing you do, this blood bond you control…it is really starting to piss me off!" I pointed my finger at him and waved it back and forth from him to me.

"Sookie, it would be wise to lower your voice." His voice was a sharp hiss in my ear. "Did you forget there is someone out there? This fight is with them, not me!"

"I can raise my voice in my own home if I feel like it," I hissed back- my eyes full of anger.

"You are so unreasonable! You have no idea what you are talking about! When are you going to trust me enough to know I would never manipulate you or use our bond to hurt you?" His eyes were burning through me. "Did you ever stop and think that maybe some of these feelings you so easily accuse me of using to manipulate you, are actually coming from you? Have you? Fucking think about it, Sookie!"

I watched Eric storm out of my kitchen and into the living room, taking all of about three strides with his long, lean legs. I was left with my mouth hanging open, completely dumbfounded. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts.

"You listen to me, Eric! I hate people using me for whatever sick game they think is going to be fun, and that includes you. Don't you dare pretend you don't control this blood bond and don't for one second think I believe you're all innocent. I'm not stupid, Eric Northman!" I sharply put my hands on my hips, maybe more exaggerated than necessary.

Eric looked at me and was silent. His face was emotionless as a slab of stone. If looks could kill, I would have been dead on the ground. He rose off the couch he was seated on and stood at his full height, towering over me. He looked down at me, making me feel the height of toddler in a very grown up world.

"If you honestly feel I am manipulating your feelings, and you feel I am using you for my own will…then after I kill this creature and ensure your safety, I will no longer see you. I will remove my self from your life and I will no longer pursue a relationship with you. If that is what it takes to make you see my intentions are true, so be it. Now, get your things together. You will not be spending the night here." His voice was cold and his eyes had no fire in them. He just stood there and stared at me, no emotion or comfort. I had never seen Eric so angry, and that was saying a lot. To avoid the bitterness in his eyes and on his face, I turned to the wall and looked at a crack which had formed at the crease where the wall met the ceiling. I wondered how long it had been there and why this was the first time I had noticed it.

"My things? Why do I need my things?" I didn't look at him, just continued to stare at the crack and now the faded paint around it. My house was falling apart and in need of some major restoration- kind of like my life.

"I am taking you to my home. The security is impenetrable and I will be with you at all times. And so there will be no misunderstandings between us, this…is …not…a…request. You have five minutes." I shivered at the coldness of his words as he walked away.

I knew better than to argue, even though my insides were screaming at the top of their lungs to kick him in the balls and run for my life. As I felt my argument begin rise in my throat he growled his words at me.

"Five minutes or I'll take you naked, clothes are of little consequence to me."

I turned on my heel and headed for my bedroom, wanting to grab some clean clothes and toiletries. I stomped my way up the stairs, really feeling like a teenage girl in the middle of a temper tantrum. As I got to my bedroom door, I felt him. I felt his sadness and his…love?

No, Eric Northman does not love anyone but himself. As quickly as I felt it, it was gone. Now, I was only feeling sadness and confusion coming off him. It made me feel badly for the way I had spoken to him, and for the angry words we shared.

I quickly packed a bag, grabbed my toothbrush and some other shower items, and said a quick and quiet goodbye to Amelia. I made my way down the stairs and spotted Eric peering out the window, his eyes scanning my property.

He felt my presence and I was again hit with a wave of sadness and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. But, I knew it was something nice and complex. It made me smile a little to myself. Just like the previous time, moments ago, it was gone within seconds. A fleeting glimpse of something wonderful.

I looked at Eric and became very afraid to walk out of my house, even though I knew he would be with me.

"Come, it is time to go." He still was cold and unemotional.

"Eric?" My voice soft and apprehensive, softened the hardened features of his face for a slight moment. "Thank you." I took his hand and looked up at him, my eyes relaying the apology my lips failed to utter.

He did not respond to me with words, but I felt something again flare through the bond. He tightened his grip on my hand and softly brought it to his lips. He brushed his cool, velvet mouth across the back of my hand, causing my body to shiver. The next moment he was pulling me through the house, stopping only when we reached the back door.

He turned the knob quietly and waited momentarily, listening and sniffing as he inched the door open.

"Sookie, lets get you home."

In a flash, he picked me up and we took off at vampire speed towards his car- the feeling of safety enveloping me like an impenetrable shield.

TBC....


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hi Again! As usual, I want to thank everyone for putting this story on alert and adding me to your favorite list! Each time I see those emails I want to jump up and down and kiss all of you. Also- I am so sorry for being sucky at reposnding to reviews. I read every single review I get and love them all. *bats eyelashes* The reviews are what keeps us writers going...well our fantabulous BETA's, too!**

**Speaking of fantabulous BETA's- SouthernLady23 is my version of a Viking GODDESS! Her suggestions, opinions, and honesty are so incredible. She deserves a huge prize for putting up with my misplaced comma's and my annoying habit of using the word _that. _Seriously...she is beyond fantastic!!! *hands the BETA a chocolate covered Eric***

**CH is the owner of these characters, I just hang out with them from time to time, hoping to get an invite to Fangtasia.**

As I drove to Shreveport, I couldn't help but think that in all of my thousand plus years of existence, I have never known a woman to be more stubborn and infuriating as Sookie Stackhouse. I gripped my smooth, leather clad steering wheel, thinking how easily she can make my cold, dead blood want to boil. If it were not for the bond I have with this woman, I would have ended her life years ago. But, there is this connection, a connection not even I can explain. It causes me to feel things I haven't experienced in over a millennium.

Each time she looks at me, it is as though I am seeing her for the first time all over again. She infuriates me to no end- yet she seems to have a hold on me which forces me to let go of the fury and want to just…move on. She is mine, at least that is what I keep telling myself. I am slowly starting to realize I am wrong- I am fucking hers.

Her accusations of my manipulation of her feelings were enough to set me off. She has accused me of this before, and it hurts more and more each time she says the words. I am an evil man, I am a hunter and a predator, I have manipulated human feelings in the past to get what I wanted, but I would never use our bond to hurt her.

I can understand she is scared and upset over the events of our past, but has she not learned anything? How can she not see I am willing to risk my own fucking existence to protect hers? Never has anyone, human especially, brought this type of reaction out in me. I can't point out the exact feelings, all I know is I don't think I could live in a world without her.

I tried to reign in my anger, I tried to block the rage she was causing me to feel, but she just has a way of making me to lose control. Was it possible she really believed I was forcing her to feel something? Was it possible she didn't, or couldn't see that some of these feelings were actually hers? Too many nights I would sense her, feel her desire, her longing, her desperation for…me.

Before I knew what was happening, the words were out of my mouth.

'_If you honestly feel I am manipulating your feelings, and you feel I am using you for my own will…then after I kill this creature and ensure your safety, I will no longer see you. I will remove myself from your life and I will no longer pursue a relationship with you. If that is what it takes to make you see my intentions are true, so be it.' _The words burned my throat as they escaped. I didn't mean a single word, I would never be able to remove myself from her life. I would never be able to not have her.

The anger and frustration permeated my body and our bond. I know she felt it, there is no way she was not able to feel what I was feeling. My toxic emotions now poisoned us both. I demanded she get her things, threatening to drag her from the house with nothing if she refused to meet my orders.

I needed to get her away from whatever it was outside her door, and I knew my house would be the safest option. After all, no fairy would ever be stupid enough to trespass on a vampire's property- not unless they wanted to end up as a delightful dessert. Given the current circumstances, I would like nothing better than to drain the fucking bastard dry and prance around in my intoxicated state.

I could feel Sookie wanting to argue with me, but the monster she brings out in me took over, letting her know there was no room for debate. I watched her stomp up the stairs, reminiscent of a child throwing a fit. Her blond hair swung violently behind her as she disappeared up the stairs, walking harder than necessary.

As soon as she was out of sight, I collapsed on her couch and dropped my head into my hands. The despair I felt in fighting with her, yet again, was overwhelming. The sadness and emptiness consumed me, forcing me to want to go to her and hold her. Why could she not understand the feelings I had for her? Maybe because I didn't even understand the feelings I had for this mortal human. I hate feelings- I hate not knowing.

Pam would give me some ridiculous advice from a Dear Abby column, telling me to accept my love for her and be willing to compromise. Love? Is it possible to love someone after one thousand years? I don't think it would be possible to ever love an ordinary human, someone common and average. However, Sookie is extraordinary, a human unlike any I have ever come across before. In the short time I have known her she has settled inside of me, caused me to look at things in a different way. I hate to use the cliché of her forcing me to open my eyes to the world around me, but she has. Sookie has shown me what it truly means to be good and to be alive. So, is it possible to love another after one thousand years- with Sookie, anything is possible.

I felt the compulsion to go to her and apologize for my harsh words and forceful behavior, but my legs would not bring me to her. If I went to her now, she would not see the danger lurking outside this very house. I wanted her to understand and acknowledge how precarious her situation truly was, and if hurting her with words was the way to do it…so be it.

I rose from her couch and found myself creeping towards the stairs, fighting against myself. I could feel her emotions, her confusion and her sadness. My body told me to go to her, but my mind knew better. I couldn't verbalize my behavior and tell her that her words had hurt me. I couldn't explain to her that she caused my dead heart to ache when she accuses me of manipulating her. I simply couldn't- I am vampire.

Instead, I perched myself in front of her window, letting my eyes search the area for any movement at all. I may not be able to comfort her, but I sure as hell am able to protect her. I focused my intensity on whatever fairy dared fuck with her.

I was so consumed with keeping guard, I didn't feel her come down the stairs until she was already in the room. I turned to look at her and could immediately see the sadness and hurt in her eyes. I wanted to wrap my body around hers and take her away from this uncertainty. I wanted to show her a life of happiness and love. Love? I was certain in that moment- I did love this woman.

As quickly as I accepted this new and unsettling emotion, I pushed it aside. I could never love her the way she needed to be loved. But more importantly, I knew she would never be able to love me. She is human; she has desires for a normal life. I would never be able to give that to her- she knew this all to well.

Our bond was flooded with her anxiety and her fear. She was terrified of what lurked on the other side of her door. I didn't blame her- the unknown is most definitely scary.

"Come, it is time to go." The words escaped my mouth harsher than I wanted. I was trying to sound fearless and strong, instead I sounded cold and detached from her.

"Eric?" Her voice saying my name brought a warmth to my body. I knew I would never tire of hearing my name fall off her lips.

"Thank you." I felt her hand grip mine as she looked up at me. Everything this woman was feeling was reflected in the deep blue of her gorgeous eyes. Even under the stress of the night, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on.

I tightened my hand around hers and brought it to my lips. I was unable to say the words, but I knew I loved her. I softly kissed her hand and silently vowed to fight for her until my final death. I felt her body shiver when my lips touched the flesh of her hand and it took all I had not to bring my mouth to her lips. Instead I quickly lead her to the back door.

"Sookie, let's get you home."

I cradled her in my arms and took off at my fastest speed towards my car. In the blink of an eye, I had her inside and buckled up. She just looked at me with eyes so full of wonderment.

"Good thing I'm used to the whole vampire speed thing." Her voice was neither scared nor brave. She was just- Sookie.

We were pulling out of her driveway before she could even finish the sentence, well on our way to Shreveport.

"I thought it best to get into the car as quickly as possible. I know there is nothing magical and protective about a Corvette, but having you inside makes me feel better." I couldn't look at her as I spoke the words, I needed to spy the grounds around us. I spoke them quietly and tenderly, not wanting to start another argument about me feeling things for her that were not her own.

As I drove away from her house I didn't sense or smell any danger, and was actually excited at the idea of having Sookie in my home for the first time. I had offered to bring her there previously, but she always refused. The pain of knowing she was only agreeing to come with me now due to her current situation was disheartening. Plus, I really had forced her hand. I harshly told her she had no choice in the matter. Yes- a memorable first visit for sure.

I could feel my grip loosen on the wheel and my body relax into the supple, leather seat as the drive to Shreveport was silent. The different emotions flowing back and forth between us caused us to be unable to speak as we felt as though we were being pulled in so many different directions. At one point in time I was unsure if my feelings were my own, or if I was strictly feeling her overwhelming desperation. I couldn't talk to her about it, because I couldn't even make out if this was my desperation for her, how much I needed and wanted to protect and care for her.

This is the reason vampires don't get involved- I was unsure of myself. I have never been unsure of myself before. Yet, here I sit, driving a human- my bonded- to my home. My private, secret, most vulnerable place. I knew there was no other I could trust more than I trusted her, besides Pam, but I was so unsure. Unsure of her safety, unsure of my safety, unsure of what my life would be like if I was unable to protect her. Most importantly, I was unsure if I could ever tell this woman how much I actually needed her.

When we finally pulled up to my home I took a moment to stop and speak with her. Instead of pulling into the driveway and into the garage, I stopped in front of the drive, putting the car into park.

"Sookie, before we go inside, I need you to understand I made you come here for your own protection. I can better protect you here and I know you are angry with me for forcing you to come with me. Just try and understand I am doing this as a way to help you." I picked up her hand and rubbed it gently, hoping she would not baulk at the choice I made for her benefit.

"I know, Eric. I know you're right- about protecting me. It was the right decision, even though you could have given me a little more time to get my things together. I understand why you made me come here. I might not like the fact you forced me into it, but I do understand why you did it." She looked at me with such innocence and trust it was hard to remember how angry I was with her earlier. I felt the familiar sensation of what I can now point out as love rain down upon my body.

I brought my lips gently to her cheek, unsure of how she would react given our harsh words earlier. I felt her heart rate increase and I could sense her breathing pick up. Given the cramped cabin of my car, it was easy to hear and sense and smell everything coming off of her. Her breathing began to condensate on the windows, causing a fog to block the outside world. I let my lips linger on her face, praying she would return my affection. The warmth of her cheek caused my body to flood with heat, most directed to my dick.

No matter the circumstance, I will always want this woman. I dragged my lips across her soft, velvet skin and was surprised when I felt her arms slink around my neck, holding me close to her. I was pleased with her reaction, I wanted to be as close to her as possible, but the lack of space was forcing us to contort our bodies into odd shapes, and I'm sure she was not at her most comfortable. I let her pull me towards her, reveling in the body I craved so deeply. She clung to me like a child clings to a security blanket. I was her safety, her salvation- I was hers.

I needed to pull myself away. I wanted her desperately, but I couldn't stand not having the ability to feel her the way I wanted to. Plus, I did not want to stay parked in front of my property and draw attention to us.

I quietly drove my car into the garage and shut the secure door behind us. The garage was a spectacular structure. Like the house, the entire building was built to be fire proof, sound proof, and bomb proof. I even had an old sorcerer friend of mine place a binding spell on the property to make it magic proof. It was safe and secure- she would be safe.

I helped her out of the car and took her hand, leading her into my home. This was the moment I had been waiting for since the moment I met her. Admittedly, at first I only wanted her here for a good feed and fuck. In fact, I probably wouldn't have even brought her here, I would have taken her to one of my other houses…a house less personal and much more "vampire".

But now…now I find myself getting hard just thinking about her stepping foot in my actual home- my personal space I considered my personal sanctuary. This is the one place I can be something other than Sherriff of Area Five. It is where I can be at peace with my millennium of memories, where I can be free to wonder about the family I left behind centuries ago, and the lives they went on to live, as well as the deaths they died.

It is here I picture my life with her, but more often than not those pictures are hazy and blurry. It is not that I can't see her, it's just the life we could possibly have together is too fuzzy, too unpredictable. Those pictures are so close, I can see them everyday, but everyday I find myself more and more confused about my feelings.

I know better, I know what a fool I am for getting involved with someone like her. Not a day goes by where she is not in some kind of trouble. Danger follows her, feeds on her goodness. I am a fool- I am a fucking fool. I am the very example of what I never wanted to be- what I refused to be. I have known greater vampires than myself die their final death for becoming emotionally involved with another- yet I can't help myself. I know she will be the final death of me, but as much as I may want to, I can't give her up. I take her hand and lead the way, hopefully leading her to a life she never knew she could live.

"Are you ready, lover?" I held her hand in mine as we made our way through the entrance off the garage. I could feel how tense she was at not knowing what she was walking into.

She looked up at me and I could see her eyes reflecting the curiosity of a child's. The blue sparkled in a way I hadn't seen in a very long time. They held the spark I loved seeing so much, the spark I was afraid would be gone forever after she was taken by those fairies.

"Show me that way." She smiled and let out the slightest laugh.

At the last moment I decided I wanted to do this the right way. I swooped her up, cradling her against my body, and carried her through the entry way. Even though she was here under harsh circumstances, I wanted to do everything in my power to make this moment happy for her.

"Welcome home, Sookie."

"Oh my goodness….I can't believe my eyes."

**TBC…**

**A/N- I know....more notes from the author. Enough already!!! Just a reminder about the A/N I had at the very start of this story. This is not going to be rainbows and butterflies....we are going to start getting into the nitty gritty soon. I know some people had some harsh reviews for Sookie last chapter. Remember, Sookie is stubborn and she still does not understand everything going on in her life. She will continue to be stubborn- just a warning for those of you already beating on our favorite telepath.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- OK, I am so very sorry for such a long delay. I had some surgery in November and it left me kind of broken for a while. Please accept my offering of citrus as a make up gift.**

**Also, I am running 100% commando on this one. My fucktabulous BETA, SoutherLady23 is in moving hell and unable to give this the once over. SO....please disregard and mistakes you come across. I hope you get settled and all comfy in your new home my lovely Lady!!!**

"Oh my goodness….I can't believe my eyes." I felt as though I should rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing things clearly.

Eric held me tightly to his chest, cradling me as though I was his Scarlet and he my Rhett. We stepped through the threshold of his home and I was amazed at the surroundings I found myself in.

As long as I have known Eric, he has always been so showy and so over the top. The car he drives is flashy. The clothes he wears are flashy, but in a, 'look at how sexy I am' manner, the way he speaks is over the top. But this, this was something so completely…opposite.

He looked in my eyes, almost concerned with my reaction. I giggled to myself and covered my mouth with my hands. He set me back on my feet and I just stood in his kitchen.

"Lover, is there something wrong? Do you not find my home satisfactory?" I could hear the concern in his voice. He was actually, nervous.

"Oh, Eric. No…this is, perfect. I have never seen anything so perfect in my life. I just, I just expected something different." I began spinning around, trying to take in every angle and every space around me.

I was anticipating Eric's house to be this grand, elaborate monstrosity. I was preparing myself for a butler greeted entry way, French maid clad women running about, nervous as all get out because, 'The Master is coming!' I guess I had a very clear picture of lots of little people scurrying about, making sure to keep Eric happy.

I was picturing the scene from Beauty and the Beast…the one where all of the creepy talking house wares perform and put on this song and dance. That is what I had in my head, only Eric's servants weren't a talking clock and a talking candle stick- they were actual people.

Instead, I was met with the most natural, unassuming home I had ever been in. There was nothing extravagant or opulent. It was just simple and…peaceful.

"Different, how do you mean, different?" I was pulled out of my trance by Eric's cool voice.

"Well, I guess I expected some crazy castle with guards and servants. I thought I would be walking in to this grand mansion and I would be surrounded by people calling me, 'Madame'." I smiled at him, letting him know how comfortable I was.

"Would you prefer servants?" He walked slowly towards me, as though he was stalking his prey. " I think I would do just fine as your servant." He waggled his eyebrow at me and flashed his Eric smirk. I laughed and tapped his chest with my hand.

"I'm sure you would be plenty happy to be my servant. But, I would kind of like to look around, if you don't mind."

"Please, go anywhere you like. I can give you a guided tour if you prefer, shall we start here?" He held his hand out and I instantly placed my palm in his.

"Well, as you can see, this is the kitchen. I have made sure there is coffee for you, and I will have Pam bring food by later this evening."

I looked at the kitchen, it was so simple. It was just the right size, not overly large, but not cramped and confined. The walls were a rich, moss colored green. I had never seen this color before in a kitchen, but next to the cherry cabinetry, it looked perfect. The floors beneath my feet shined, showing my reflection in the unscuffed hardwood.

Eric led me through the kitchen and into a hallway, the hardwood floors following as well. At the end of the hallway there was a doorway on the left and a doorway on the right. I guess this would be considered a center hall colonial, since directly in front of us was what I was assuming to be the front door. Next to the doorway on the right was a very classic staircase.

The hallway carried the color of Eric's kitchen, perfect and deep. He led me to the end of the hall and first directed me to the room on the left.

"This is my office. In here is where I work and see to things I am unable to complete while I am at the bar. It is also where I keep my personal files and my computers. Feel free to come in here whenever you need to, nothing is off limits."

I took in the room. It was very professional and very manly. The walls were a deep, navy blue. In the center of the room sat a distinguished mahogany desk, carved with intricate designs around the feet. The walls were adorned with paintings depicting Vikings at sea. I thought to myself if any were actually of him.

I ran my hands over the large desk and couldn't help but have a brief flash of Eric plundering me on that very desk. He must have felt my sudden arousal because he was quickly pressing into my backside, pushing me against the strong, wooden structure.

"If you continue to have such naughty thoughts and feelings, we might not make it through the rest of the tour." His breath on the back of my neck caused me to moan out loud, wanting nothing more than to have him take me right there. My body involuntarily pressed backwards, causing my ass to grind against his pelvis, feeling his massive hardness.

"Sookie, if you don't stop, I'm going to fuck you right here on this desk and make you come harder than you ever have before." His voice was pure sex, and to make his point, he dragged his tongue from the tip of my ear all the way down to my collar bone.

"Oh God, Eric!" I couldn't help it, the words just came out of my mouth. His dirty talk caused my thighs to light up like flames and the heat coming from between my legs was enough to light this entire house ablaze.

Before I could think too hard, Eric had me perched on the edge of the desk, wrapping my legs around his waist. He captured my mouth with his, taking my bottom lip between his teeth and nipping- it was glorious. I touched my tongue to his fangs, tracing each deadly point with such care and such passion. Finally, I pressed my tongue into the tip of his most deadly weapon and allowed it to pierce.

I felt and tasted the blood trickle out, slowly and leisurely. Eric moaned loudly, devouring my tongue like it would be his last meal. The way he suckled caused me to gasp against his body, practically begging him to take all of me.

I felt his hands go to my waist and make quick work of my pants. Unlike earlier, he actually left this piece of clothing in good standing. As he worked the clothing from my body, I did my best to free him from his jeans. I fumbled with the belt and the zipper, needing to have him inside of me.

I pushed his pants down with my feet, as he worked his legs out of the heavy denim, never breaking our kiss. In one fluid motion, he grasped my hips and pulled me forward, sliding me directly on to his waiting erection.

I sighed the most satisfied sigh that has ever escaped my mouth. I felt like I was coming home, like I was now suddenly complete. If it was possible to instantaneously combust, I would have.

I tightened my grip around his neck and let him move me in the rhythm I knew would be most perfect. I dropped my head to his shoulder and kissed every inch of skin my mouth could find.

I nipped the flesh just below his ear, causing him the grip my hips tighter and pull me into him with more force.

"God, Eric! Please…Don't…Stop!" I could hardly speak with the pleasure that was running through my body. He continued his assault on me, never slowing down.

"My Love, I will never stop…" He took one of his hands and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling my hair into his hands. He forcefully pressed my lips to his, essentially taking my breath away.

There was so much intensity behind his kiss, so much desire and need. I felt like he was trying to say something, but was unable to put it into words. I returned his kiss with equal intensity, letting him know whatever it was, I felt it too.

When I needed to breath, I pulled my mouth away and cried out in passion. Eric lifted me off the desk and supported my butt, making sure I wouldn't slip off of him. He could see the sweat collecting on my body, so he quickly ridded me of my shirt.

The next thing I knew, my bare, scorching back was being pressed against a very cold wall. I yelped at the extreme sensations, but before I could really take in our new placement, he was back to thrusting in and out of me.

I leaned into the wall, letting it support me as he brought pure bliss to my body.

"Sookie, please, look at me." His voice was quiet and intense. I hadn't even realized I had closed my eyes. The sound of his voice caused my eyes to open, meeting his gaze and becoming completely mesmerized.

"Sookie, I love…I love…the way I feel inside you. I could make love to you every night for the rest of my existence." His eyes were still locked with mine, and I swear he wanted to say something different. But, all I could do at that moment in time was kiss him and moan in pleasure.

"Eric, Eric…you feel so good! Please, please!" I was begging for my release, begging him to take me over the edge as only he could.

"Please what? Tell me what you want- what you need."

"I need you- Eric, I need you. Please, please… I need to…" The actual words caught in my throat. I was either too far gone to actually form a sentence, or was far too bashful to say the words.

"Say it, Lover. Tell me what you need me to do for you." He nibbled the spot right behind my ear with his teeth, causing me to practically jump out of my skin. I had enough of this game and decided to play along. After all, we were currently having sex up against his office wall. I kind of lost any form of modesty long ago.

I grabbed a handful of his golden hair and pulled him to me, leaving less than an inch between our faces.

"I need you to make me come, and I need you to come with me. I want to feel myself tremble underneath your body and I want it now." I darted my tongue out and slowly licked the tip of his chin up to the top of his lip. He let out a moan, an incoherent, guttural moan.

"Ungh….anything- anything for you." He dove into my mouth, pulling me off the wall and pulling me tightly to his body.

I felt him remove himself from my body and I almost cried out at the loss, but in one sweeping motion, he cleared the desk of any offending clutter and had me pressed face down against the smooth wood.

He slammed into me from behind, shouting words in a language I have never heard before. With each upwards thrust I could feel him hitting the spot deep within me. I knew it would be a matter of seconds before we were both screaming each others names in ecstasy. My body pressed back into his hips, meeting him thrust for thrust.

I could feel the pressure building inside of me, threatening to break free at any moment. The warm, tingling sensation started in my toes and I could feel it working its way up.

Eric leaned over my shoulder and I turned my head to meet him in a kiss. I felt him reach in front of me and soon his fingers were seeking out my already sensitive and desperate nub. As soon as his skillful fingers pressed against the aroused bundle of nerves my orgasm began. I screamed his name over and over, not caring about anything or anyone other than us.

I felt him swell inside of me, and as soon as I knew he was starting to release with me, I bared my neck to him, allowing him to bite. He grabbed my hair and sank his teeth into my flesh, pulling deeply on the wounds. The feeling of his mouth on my neck set off the start of my second orgasm, causing the room to explode in white, flashing lights.

He released his fangs and began shouting my name, still riding the waves of his own release. I felt something hot and wet on my back, and when I was coherent enough to care, I turned enough to see blood dripping off his chin and on to my naked flesh. I know it is wrong, and some may say evil- but it felt incredible.

I saw the blood on his face and on my skin, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the way I felt right at that moment. He looked down at the blood resting on my back and he slowly lowered his head to my flesh. He gently lapped the blood, carefully and delicately. It was so intimate, so gentle.

The feeling of his cool tongue brush against my skin caused me to tremble. Once he had cleaned me of every last drop, he took me in his arms and folded us down on to the floor, gently licking my neck wound clean in the process. I curled my body against his and allowed my breathing to even out.

"Lover, I have to admit…you just fulfilled one of my most favorite fantasies." He stroked my hair and kissed my temple.

"What? You mean talking all dirty to you?" I giggled and felt my cheeks warm with the blush that was creeping up.

"No. Having you in this room, making love to you on this desk. Hearing you scream my name as I brought you such pleasure. That was the fantasy I have had for far too long." He rolled over and positioned himself over me, keeping his weight on his arms.

"Seriously? Eric, I'm sure you have had plenty of women on a desk. And I'm pretty sure all of them have screamed your name, you certainly seem to know what you're doing." I laughed slightly, but I could feel something coming across the bond- something breathtaking.

"Sookie, did you not understand me? Yes, I have had sex with other women on top of a desk. And you are correct in assuming they all have screamed my name in pleasure," his smirk was present, but the way he was looking down at me let me know he was not done speaking.

"But, my fantasy was not simply having sex with some random woman in an office. My love, it was about you and only you. It was about having you in my home, making love to you in my personal space. Sookie- I have never had another person in this house besides Pam. You made my fantasy come true because you are the fantasy."

He brushed the lose strands of hair from out of my face and slowly dragged his fingertip down my cheek. I smiled at his admission, feeling my heart swell like the Grinch on Christmas morning.

I was perfectly content laying there naked on his office floor. It wasn't long before I was drifting off to sleep, making sure I remembered to continue my tour when I woke up.

TBC….

**So- The Dr. tells me reviews are very condusive to the recovery process. I think we should test the theory out... : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Early Christmas present! A Chapter full of lemony fluff, in EPOV! **

**SouthernLady23 is back! Thank goodness, this chapter need some special attention from her magic pen! So happy she survived the move and is back in touch with the real world. Simply the bestest BETA ever!!!! I did play a bit after she sent it back to me, so any mistakes you see are all my fault!**

**18" of snow here- hope this warms things up a bit! : )**

EPOV-

There were so many nights when I would sit in this house and imagine her here with me, but the fantasy didn't hold a candle to the reality. In a matter of seconds she brought something inside this house, something I never knew was missing- joy. From the moment she set foot inside, I could see her mind working overtime. The problem was, I couldn't tell if she was happy or disappointed.

I took the light and joy radiating from her face to mean she was happy. She looked like a child opening a coveted gift on Christmas morning. She was turning in circles, trying to pick one spot to focus on. I couldn't contain the laugh that escaped my body.

I offered her the formal tour, anticipating showing her every room and every detail. This house is quite modest in comparison to the others I own. I can be still here and it allows me the quiet I desire. There is no one I need to impress, no one I need to intimidate. This is my personal home, not a business related house. There are several other properties scattered throughout Louisiana for me to "entertain" in. I have palatial estates, country cabins, even a luxury condo- but this is my sanctuary.

I watched as Sookie took in her surroundings. She noticed everything from the color on the walls to the wood on the floors. What I noticed was the way her eyes seemed to turn an even deeper shade of blue when we entered my office. The walls are a deep navy, and it complemented her like magic. I could feel myself stiffen just thinking about her and the way she looked.

We had a fairly uncomfortable disagreement earlier, I hoped she would be over it enough to entertain my idea's of pleasuring her in this very office. Needless to say, I was more than a little surprised when I felt the wave of desire come flooding through her. It hit me with such intensity I couldn't help myself from pressing into her from behind.

"If you continue to have such naughty thoughts and feelings, we might not make it through the rest of the tour." I whispered breathlessly in her ear and could have died again from the friction she caused when she pressed her ass into my throbbing cock.

"Sookie, if you don't stop, I'm going to fuck you right here on this desk and make you come harder than you ever have before." Again, I felt a wave of desire and this time I was hit by the sweet smell of her instant arousal. There was no turning back- I needed to take her.

I grabbed her by the hips and spun her around, lifting her to the edge of the desk in the process. I dove into her mouth, needing to taste her and feel her hot, wet lips. When she wrapped her legs around my waist and tightened her grip, I smiled into her mouth. And then she did the most incredible thing, she dragged her tongue over my fangs. It felt like she was massaging them with her tongue- so amazing. I let my eyes roll back into my head and took in the sensation.

Suddenly, I was overcome by the taste of her blood. She pierced her tongue with my fang and allowed the blood the flow into my mouth. She was simply intoxicating, and I needed more. I suckled her tongue like it was my life force. She moaned loudly, letting me know how aroused she was. I became frenzied, needing to remove any clothing that stood between us.

She helped me work out of my jeans and before I knew it, I was impaling her on to my rock hard erection. It was perfection. She molded her body to mine, allowing me to move and adjust her to our mutual pleasure.

There was something different about this coupling, something I had not experienced before. I suddenly felt…at peace. It was a remarkable sensation, I can't even put to words the serenity I felt. Our moaning was in unison, our bodies were in unison- we were as united as two separate people could be.

I pulled her to me more tightly, afraid of losing this new found sensation. When she felt me tense, she called out to me and begged me not to stop. I almost chuckled again, knowing I would never be able to stop. I would never again be capable of being without her.

"My Love, I will never stop…" I looked into her eyes and could feel myself wanting to say more, but as usual, the words failed to come to me. I kissed her fiercely, feeling the breath struggling within her body. What I couldn't put into words I put into actions. I hoped she could feel the intensity behind my lips. It was starting to consume me.

I lifted her off the desk and saw the sheen of gorgeous, salty sweat glisten on her shoulders and brow. I tore the shirt from her body, knowing it would help the heat. I smiled as I seamlessly moved positions, never disconnecting our entwined bodies. As I leaned her against the wall with a resounding thud, I heard her screech from the cold plaster. I continued my assault on her perfect body to bring her back to the moment.

I just watched her as I made love to her, it was as though I was entranced. Thrust after thrust was met by her hips. I watched her bite down on her bottom lip in pleasure and it was then I knew. This feeling, this new sensation- I was in love with her. I was completely and frighteningly in love with this fragile human.

I can't remember ever loving someone - anyone. Thinking back, this feeling doesn't even compare to what I recollect from my marriage to my human wife, Aude. I suddenly needed to look into her infinite eyes. I needed to try and see if I could see the same feeling deep with in her.

"Sookie, please, look at me." I hoped I didn't sound desperate in my plea, but I needed to see, _her. _Her eyes snapped open and met mine, piercing through me. I could feel the weight of her stare press upon my soul. I held her gaze in mine, not wanting to ever be without her body, her soul again.

"Sookie, I love…I love…the way I feel inside you. I could make love to you every night for the rest of my existence." My gaze never faltered, but my courage and my resolve did. The words burned my throat as though they were poison.

I, Eric Northman, have never been afraid of anything. But in that moment, I was afraid of her- afraid of the power she wielded over me. The idea of her rejection was overpowering.

'_What if I confess my love, but she refuses me? After all, I can not provide the cookie cutter life she has always dreamed of.' _I thought to myself

Her body moaned at my words and she responded with ones of her own.

"Eric, Eric…you feel so good! Please, please!" I loved hearing her beg me to give her the release she so needed. I felt the smirk play across my lips and wanted to push her, I needed to hear her say the words. There are so very few times I can actually get Sookie Stackhouse to beg me for anything. I'll take my opportunities whenever they arise.

"Please what? Tell me what you want- what you need."

"I need you- Eric, I need you. Please, please… I need to…" I could tell she was struggling with the words since she was brought up with such manners and etiquette. Her brazenness fueled my desire further.

"Say it, Lover. Tell me what you need me to do for you." I purred in her ear, nibbling the soft flesh behind it. I felt her resolve break down and I could feel her new found strength and courage. She gripped my hair tightly and yanked my face towards hers, barely leaving enough room for me to still see her gorgeous eyes. Her breath was hot on my flesh.

"I need you to make me come, and I need you to come with me. I want to feel myself tremble underneath your body and I want it now." That was my undoing. To hear her ask me bring her the sweet release, and join her in the process was more than I could handle. My knees felt as though they would buckle from the desire to do just that and my body expelled the most animalistic growl I have ever heard.

"Ungh….anything- anything for you." I meant it - anything she asked for I would lay at her feet. If she asked me to gift wrap the moon for her I would. Somehow, I would make a deal with the Gods to see to it.

I was frantic to provide her request, I pulled out of her, noticing the way her body responded when we were no longer joined. In one stride we were standing before my large desk, and I noticed it was far to occupied to ravage her the way I needed to. I swept my arm across the polished surface, causing all unfortunate objects to scatter. I would certainly be replacing my computer monitor tomorrow.

I pushed her facedown, taking a moment to relish to gorgeous ass now presented to me. It took all I had not to drop my head to her round, full cheek and bite. Instead, I slammed my shaft deep inside her, crying out in Old Norse as I felt myself become sheathed in her wet heat.

She pressed back into me, silently relaying her need for me to go harder, faster. I knew my release was approaching, it just felt too good to continue to hold off. From the sounds and moans Sookie was making, I knew she too was on the precipice of ecstasy. I decided I needed to watch her come before I had my release and allowed my arm to snake around her body. I found her clit swollen and needing attention.

The moment I put the smallest amount of pressure on her nub she started to come violently, screaming my name repeatedly. The sight of her coming under me and the sound of my name as she spasmed brought my own release on. I began to swell and pulse inside her. She bared her neck to me, her perfect, flawless neck.

My predator instincts took over and I grabbed her by the hair, tilted her head to the side for a better angle. I sank my teeth into her flesh and drank deeply from her. Every mouthful was excruciatingly perfect. I wanted to keep drinking, but knew I needed to stop. I withdrew from her neck and still felt myself riding the high of my orgasm. I shouted her name as I released inside of her, filling her with my essence.

I looked down at her and saw the blood on her back. Her life was dripping off my chin and coming to rest in a perfect, shallow pool on her back. It was simply stunning, the deep crimson of her blood set against the contrast of her perfect, white skin. What I would have given to preserve the memory and the sight before me.

I lapped at her passionately, possessively…intimately - cleaning her of the delicacy on her back. I thought about the words I wanted to say as I carefully consumed her with my tongue.

Once I finished, I wrapped her in my arms and sealed her neck to prevent any scarring of her prefect body. She curled herself into me, as though she had never been more sure of her place in this world.

I decided to tell her she had just fulfilled one of my many fantasies involving her. She laughed and made a joke about me having tons of women on desks, all of which most likely screamed my name. She was right, and I admitted such, but she failed to hear the most important part of my confession- it was _her _in my fantasy. It was her, in this house, in this room…on this desk.

I watched her as the words sank into her brain. Her smile crept across her face, letting me know she understood. Still, the words I so desperately wanted to say were stagnant. I decided it would be best to wait, best to know for sure, best to be silent. I felt her body begin to drift into sleep, completely spent from our love making. I listened to her breath as it passed in and out of her lungs. I heard her heart beat inside her chest, causing my long dead heart to envy its song.

I closed my eyes and buried my nose in her hair, inhaling the smell of Sookie and sex. I smiled to myself, unable to remember a time I had felt so whole. I decided I would tell her when she woke up, regardless of the outcome, she would know how I felt.

***Awwww, Eric L-O-V-E-S her! Think he'll tell her tonight?? TBC........**


	11. Brief Interruption

A/N- Hi Folks- I interrupt this story to bring you a very special announcement…

So many of us have been touched in some way by the awful "C" word.

Cancer is taking away our loved ones each and every day in an unfair and unbiased manner. I am proud to say I have joined the, "Support Stacie Vampire Auction".

Beginning on Friday, January 15, you can bid on a story to be penned specifically for you. This auction is for three days only, ending on Monday, January 18, at 9pm. The donations from the fans will go towards the fight against cancer for one of our fellow authors, Stacie Holeman. Stacie is battling both breast and ovarian cancer.

Please, take the time to visit the web site, the link is posted on my profile. Every dollar makes a difference in this fight. All of the author's up for grabs are donating their valuable time. Taking time out of my life which includes three kids, a husband, and a full time job will be so worth it- knowing I have helped in some way.

Again, Jan. 15-18, the Support Stacie Vampire Auction….hope to see you there!!!

***PS- Sookie and Eric are still in post coital bliss on his office floor. I hope to have another chapter up by the middle of this week. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hi Again! Let's start with a shameless plug, shall we? I am selling myself to the highest bidder for the Support Stacie Vamp Auction. Yup, I'm a story selling, self pimping whore! Come on, make me a little more dirty with a bid!**

**Now- remember when I started this story I wrote a special A/N preparing you all for the roller coaster turns? Well- drops and flops ahead. I warned that this story was not going to be all unicorns and butterflies...and so it begins. If you are in desperate need of a squeeze of lemon, reread the previous chapters, cause the citrus grove is going to be fruitless for a while. You have been warned.**

**I really need to thank SouthernLady23 for her help with this chapter. It was beyond miserable when I sent it over to her- truly awful. She tweaked and spit shined and made it soooo much better. She deserves a lot of the writing credit in this chapter for the idea's and suggestions she made. Fabulous doesn't come close to describing her help. If you see any mistakes, they are all mine!**

**CH owns SVM- I know, it sucks.**

**SPOV**

After Eric and I made love in his office, I drifted off to sleep wrapped up in his arms. I can't remember the last time I slept so well - maybe it was knowing I was safe beside him, or because I was in his home, but I slept like a baby. When I woke up, I was in the softest bed I had ever felt, and I couldn't recall how I'd gotten there. I was so spent that all I remembered was falling asleep on the floor, and then nothing. I was amazed at Eric's effect on me - if there was one thing he excelled at, it was wearing me out.

I rubbed my eyes and adjusted them to my surroundings, trying to make sure there weren't any unforeseen dangers lurking in the darkness. Then I realized- obviously it was safe, Eric was currently my Viking sized teddy bear. I looked for a clock to try and decipher the time as light was no source of help.

The clock on the nightstand beside the bed illuminated the time in a soft, blue glow- apparently it was five after eleven. I still had a good amount of time until Eric was up for the day, and a whole house to explore. I propelled myself out of bed, suddenly realizing I had human needs that needed attending.

I stood in the room, scratching my head and with my mouth hanging open. Where the hell was the bathroom? I never finished my tour of the house. I turned myself around and walked over to a door, hoping to find a toilette and a sink. Instead, I found an enormous closet. Leave it to Eric to have a closet as big as my bathroom at home.

I peered through the dark again and saw another door, silently praying my bladder would make it another two minutes. I turned the door knob and was rewarded with sweet victory. Not only was there a toilette and a sink, but there was also a huge bath tub. Thank goodness for vampires and their weird fascination for getting clean in style.

I tended to my needs and decided I would make use of this miniature swimming pool since my muscles could use a good soak after the work out they got last night. As I drew the water and made sure it was nice and hot, I spotted a note sitting on the vanity. Eric's distinctive, elegant script caught my attention.

_Lover,_

_Please make yourself comfortable and continue to explore the house. You looked so peaceful last night I didn't want to wake you. I hope you have slept well, I know I will. I will see you when I rise._

_E_

I held the note to my nose, not even realizing I had done it. I saw my reflection in the mirror and watched myself trying to breathe in his scent from the thin paper. The woman staring back at me was someone I had never seen before- she was dreamy and uncomplicated. She simply looked like a woman who was…happy.

I looked at myself for several minutes, unsure of what I was seeing. When was the last time I looked at myself as something other than fearful or apprehensive?

Just as I let these thoughts sink into my brain, I felt a wave of content and calm rush through my body. Eric was comforting me in his sleep! How is that even possible? I pushed his comfort and calm aside, and plunged myself in the hot water. I could feel my blood getting hotter, but I was unsure if it was from the heat of the hot water or from my boiling anger as I thought how Eric was manipulating my feelings in his sleep.

Last night I thought we connected in a way we never had before. I actually felt…loved? Or at least I thought it was love. How am I supposed to be certain of what I'm feeling if Eric is imposing his on me? Just once, I'd like to be certain of the feelings I'm experiencing.

I pushed my uncertainties aside and washed myself up and my hair, forcing myself not to get lost in the smell around me. Eric's soap, his shampoo…his everything. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the tub, remembering the night before. Eric's influence aside, I really did think we shared something special.

After my soaking, and a good pruning of my skin, I decided it was time to face reality- the life sized emotion stealer on the other side of the door. I knew he wouldn't be awake yet, but I could plan my tongue lashing for when he woke.

I dried up and walked back into the bedroom, taking in the sight before me. Eric was sprawled across the bed, the sheets just barely covering his thighs. The slightest move and all his magnificent everything would be exposed. He was perfect, stunning in every way- except for the deep frown creasing his face.

He was completely still, dead to the world around him, yet he still appeared to be concerned, upset…worried? It took all I had not to press my body against his and bring my hand to his brow and smooth out the lines gracing his face. I bit my bottom lip and tried to think about what could be bothering him during his daytime rest.

Knowing I was powerless to help him, I threw some clothes on and decided to take a look around the rest of the house. It was beautiful, four bedrooms in total and three bathrooms, including the enormous master bath. I took in my surroundings and actually realized I could see myself making a life here, in this house, with Eric. I stopped dead in my tracks as the thought invaded my mind. I can't have a life with Eric, he makes me crazy and has the ability to control me in his sleep! What kind of life would that be?

'_A life full of fabulous sex.' _I shook my silent thoughts out of my head and resolved myself to carrying on with the rest of my day, sans erotic thoughts. There was only one thing which could make me concentrate on something other than Eric - coffee.

I found the coffee in the kitchen and waited patiently in the silence for the coffeemaker to finish brewing my heaven in a cup. The _drip, drip, drip _of the coffee brewing into the pot brought my thoughts back to last night, trying to put my finger on what made our coupling so different from before. It felt as though we were being connected on a completely different level. It was so incredibly intense and intimate.

Argh! I was again back on the incredible sex, the complete feeling I had last night. I needed to take my hand and actually slap myself a couple of times in the head. No more thoughts of Eric and I on his desk- period. There is no way I could talk to him about all this manipulation if my body was begging me to lick him from head to toe. God- he is so freaking infuriating!

I looked in the fridge and saw Pam must have come while I was asleep as there was a nice choice of food. I decided on some fruit and a bagel with peanut butter to go along with my coffee. I stood in Eric's kitchen and was suddenly overwhelmed with desire and lust. I could feel it bubbling up from my toes, burning its way through my core. I felt my knees going weak from the desire coursing through my body. I reached out to grab the edge of the counter as a wave of euphoria buckled my body. I collapsed to the ground, hearing the coffee splash all over the hardwood floor. I had no idea what Eric was feeling while he slept, but it was obviously carrying over to me.

That was the last straw, the lack of control I had over my own feelings and desires, my body even, was driving me mad! I simply could not allow this to keep happening to me, I am my own person. I control myself, I control my feelings! I looked at the mess before me, my fresh, hot coffee pooled on the floor, and grabbed a towle. I wondered why the hell I was even cleaning it as I tried to gain control over the lust running amuck.

I know I was in Eric's house for my own protection, but I needed to get out of there. The loss of control and the desperation I was feeling suddenly propelled me into the past, giving me flashbacks of when I was held captive by the twins and the lack of control I felt. After a few desperate minutes trying to calm myself down, I finally regained my composure and it was suddenly clear what I had to do. I grabbed my cell phone, realizing I was scheduled to work tonight.

"Sam, hi, it's Sookie. Am I still scheduled to work tonight?" My voice must have sounded desperate through the phone.

"Well, you were scheduled, but Eric called and told me to take you off the schedule for at least the next two weeks. He didn't give me any explanations, not that he ever does. I'm still trying to work out the details of getting you covered." Sam sounded slightly irritated and sad.

"Well, change of plans. I'm coming in tonight, and don't even think of replacing me for however long Eric told you. I'll be there by five, if that's alright." I know my tone left no room for Sam to argue with me.

"Sure, cher. I'll see you around five." He hung up the phone and I realized I now needed to get the hell home.

I had no idea where Eric lived. I couldn't pick his address out of his mind, and I really didn't feel comfortable going through his house in search of mail. Besides, what powerful, ancient vampire would actually have mail delivered to their personal address? If I know Eric, it would all be sent to Fangtasia.

I looked outside and tried to gauge the weather, it didn't appear to be super cold, and the sun was shining. Worst case scenario, I would walk to the nearest business, get the address and then call Amelia to come and get me. How much trouble could I get into during the middle of the afternoon? Walking wasn't so bad, it was better than being trapped in this house with a vampire controlling everything about me. Plus, if I somehow have another of those little convulsions… who knows what I may do. What if I had been holding a wooden cooking spoon when Eric was around? I could seriously do some damage.

I ran back upstairs and put almost all of my clothes on. I decided I would leave the bag because I just knew Eric would be searching for me later. It's not like I would never see it again. I took another look at his sleeping form and was again taken by his absolute perfection.

I couldn't just leave him without any explanation, so I decided to leave him a note, letting him know I was alright. I made my way to the office and as soon as I walked in, I couldn't help the memories that assaulted my mind. I have never experienced sex as incredible as last night before, it was a new highlight on the Eric and Sookie reel. I pictured the way he took me on his desk, dragging his tongue over my back and my throat. I could almost feel the way he felt as he thrust into me as he pressed me into the cool wall. I shook my head to try and bring myself back to reality, coming to the realization that the entire experience was most likely manipulated as well. I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes and I was forced to blink them away.

I pulled open a few drawers in my search for a pen and piece of paper. As I was looking, I came across a framed photo- a photo of me. It caught me by surprise- seeing myself. It looked like the picture was taken about a year ago, at the conference in Rhodes.

I wasn't looking at the camera, but somewhere off in the distance. I was dressed casually, so it must have been when I wasn't with the Queen. I was smiling at something, but for the life of me I had no idea what it could have been. The thing that struck me as odd was the smile on my face. It was a real smile, not one of my crazy Sookie smiles- I actually looked happy. I searched the picture more, trying to see if I could remember where exactly it was taken. I scanned the faces in the crowd, trying to see if anyone was familiar and the cause of my smile.

I traced my fingers over the smooth glass, hoping to "feel" the source of my smile. Just as I was about to give up, I saw it- or him. It was the side view of Eric's head, turning away from me. He must have just turned around as the picture was taken. He was in my direct line of sight when this photo was snapped. It was Eric I was smiling at.

The tears filled my eyes as I placed the picture back in the drawer where I had found it. This truly complicated things. I had to talk to Eric, but I couldn't talk to him here. I knew that as soon as he woke I wouldn't have the strength to talk and see this through. I knew I would want to be held by him, kissed. I would want to christen every room in this house. I needed to figure this out on my own, and having Eric manipulate what I was feeling was not going to help. I found the pen and paper and wrote a simple note explaining my reason for leaving.

_Eric,_

_I needed to leave, I'm sorry. I can feel you pushing all these feelings on me, and I have no control over what is happening. I need to be in control of my own emotions and my own feelings. I can't have you influencing every part of me, I won't have it. Please understand why I am leaving. I know my being here was for my own protection, but we will figure something else out, before anyone else can get hurt. Thank you for taking care of me last night._

_Sookie_

I laughed a little to myself as I wrote the words, knowing he would never understand any of this. Asking him to understand was like asking him to sunbathe with me- impossible. I brought the note upstairs and laid it gently on the pillow I had slept on all night. I kissed him softly on the lips and felt the same feeling I had experienced last night take over my body. It was unbelievably beautiful, almost serene- it scared the hell out of me.

I rushed to the door, stopping quickly in my tracks. Of course it had a security system, what vampire doesn't have ADT? I spotted the keypad and flipped it open, hoping I could figure it out. I thought of everything, but nothing would unlock the fortress that was _Chez Northman. _

I decided to suck it up and call Bobby Burnham. If anyone, living that is, would have the code to Eric's home it would be him. I found his business card in my bag and called his cell phone, hoping I could convince him to open the castle gates.

"Bobby, It's Sookie Stackhouse. Listen, I'm at Eric's house and there seems to be a problem with the security system." I needed to keep my cool and try not to sound like a prisoner.

"Miss Stackhouse, what type of problem? Should I have it inspected for any type of malfunctions that may place Mr. Northman in danger?" He sounded worried, but forcing himself to remain professional.

"No, that won't be necessary. You see, I spent the night here with Eric and as you know, he is asleep for the day. The problem is I have meeting I need to be at in a little over an hour, and then I need to be at work tonight. I have no idea how to get out and I fell asleep last night before Eric could give me the code to shut the alarm off." I felt a little winded after my slight rant.

"Miss Stackhouse, don't you think Eric would have given you the code if he wanted you to be able to exit the home, or at least written it down?" His arrogance really pissed me off. He was going to help me whether he wanted to or not.

"Oh, I'm sure he would have, if we had gotten around to it. But, like I said, I fell asleep. And, what vampire would write down a security code on a piece paper, especially the code to enter their home? Come on now, Bobby, even I'm not that stupid. Do you really think I'm not allowed to leave? Do you really think Eric would keep me, his bonded, away from my life outside this house?" I made sure my unpleasant tone was noticeable to Bobby. I wanted him to wonder if I was going to tell Eric about his lack of helping me.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke.

"I suppose you're right. I'm sure he is not holding you against your will, and I know he is not careless enough to write down something as secure as his home entry code. I will be over to the house shortly as there is no way I am willing to actually give you the secure access code to his home. Once I get there I will see for myself just how precarious your situation is." I read between the lines on his response. He wanted to make sure I wasn't tied to a chair like a hostage. Nothing ends a lucrative business relationship faster than letting the prisoner get away.

"Fine, whatever. Please, try to get here as quickly as possible. I really do have a life outside of Eric and I do have a job," I snapped at him, no longer having to disguise my voice with my southern charm.

"I will see you shortly" he said, and the line went dead.

I paced from the kitchen to the living room, over and over. The hands on the clock seemed like they weren't moving. I needed some type of plan to get out of the house once Bobby got here- because if Eric woke up before Bobby got here, I would be doomed.

It seemed that ages passed before I heard a car pull up and my heart started beating out of my chest. Out of nowhere - a group of men materialized before the gates. Eric really did have top notch security here, and I suspected they were Weres - his day guards. I could hear my pulse in my ears, pushing the blood through my veins as I saw them pat down Bobby - making sure he had nothing hidden in his pockets. After a few tense moments they let him pass and just as quickly disappeared from sight.

I heard the key turning in the lock and the dead bolts clicking. It was as though the sound was amplified and everything around me was set into slow motion. I never thought about Eric having day time security guards. What was I going to do now? The door slowly began to open and I saw Bobby stick his head in, peering precariously at what he expected to find.

I smiled at him and waved, all innocent and nice. I saw the tension drop from his shoulders and knew now was my chance. He walked towards the key pad and started to enter the code, so of course I crept towards him, pretending to look over his shoulder.

This caused him to give me the hairy eyeball and turn his shoulder to me, obscuring my view of the code.

"Hey Bobby- you think I could catch a ride back into town with you?" It made me almost vomit in my mouth a little having to ask him, but I thought it was better than hoofing it.

"Miss Stackhouse, you called me all the way out here to open the house securely, and now you are asking me for a ride back into town? Why is it you are so unprepared? Surely, Mr. Northman would never forget such details?"

I could feel the sweat start to trickle down my back. I needed to get out and I needed to convince him I had the option of getting out.

"My car broke down, that's the reason it isn't here. I could take Eric's Corvette, but I'm not sure if he would object. I'd call my friend Amelia, but I don't want to give her Eric's address." I smiled, not caring about my lies.

He stared me up and down. I let down my shields, trying to see where I stood.

'_So much trouble. I have no idea what he sees in her, besides her hot little body. Well, she obviously isn't handcuffed to the bed. I suppose if he was preventing her from leaving he would have taken harsher measures. God damned white trash, hope she doesn't ruin the leather in my new Benz.'_

I cringed at his thoughts, but smiled anyway- he was my ticket home.

"We won't have any problems will we?" I asked cautiously, hoping I wouldn't give myself away.

"Problems?" Bobby asked.

"With the guards outside, I mean. They'll let us…leave won't they?"

"They are aware you have spent the night and have no orders to detain you. So, no, there will be no problem with them if we left, but we must leave quickly. The code I have inputted is only valid for a set number of minutes. If we don't leave before then, the doors will lock until Eric rises."

"Oh, well that's good to know. Eric does really think of everything," I said mustering a smile hoping to reassure the troubled expression he flashed me. "Well, I'm ready. If we leave now, I will be just in time for work."

I grabbed my bag and looked around, both extreme sadness and happiness taking over my emotions. The problem was- I didn't know if they were my feelings.

Bobby left his keys on an end table located near the entrance. "Before we leave, let me just make sure my Master is well. I have just the right amount of time left before the code expires."

"Of course," I said, eyeing the keys he left behind as he quickly made his way to Eric's room. It was now or never…

**A/N- Hi again. Yes folks, Sookie is ridiculous. Yes, she is being silly. It's just Sookie being Sookie- case closed.**

**PS- The link for the Support Stacie auction can be found on my profile page. Come on, buy my love! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Well Hello again! Can you believe it? Another update in less than a week? How about some love????**

**Huge, Viking sized Thank You to all those who took part in the Support Stacie Vampire Auction! It was a huge success and I am so proud to have been a part of it. I am very happy and pleased to have been bought by tvgirlnicole. She was generous enough to bid on and win both of my offerings. Can't wait to see what she requests! *giggles like a kid on Christmas morning***

**As always, SouthernLady23 is my Beta extraordnaire! She is so freakin incredible it hurts my head (seriously-crazy good!) If you see any mistakes along the way, they belong to me. Know why? Cause I always screw with things a little after she sends me on my way.**

EPOV-

My day time sleep was less than restful. There were so many things plaguing my mind which affected my restful slumber. Things had started out well, I had my Sookie curled up in bed with me- her breath hot on my chest, her hair splayed across my shoulders. I had never known such contentment as I felt this morning, having her next to me.

All I could think about was feeling her naked body pressed up against mine, and knowing I would wake to her. I had resolved myself to tell her about my feelings, my love for her. Even if she wasn't able to love me back, I could not go another day without her knowing. As cliché as it sounds, Sookie was the light in my constant darkness.

But my bliss was short lived as I could feel her emotions surging through me as I rested. It was staggering how she was bouncing around like a pin ball. One moment she was peaceful and content, the next minute she was angry and depressed. Even as I slept, I tried to comfort her and calm her, letting her know I was here to help.

Knowing she was in a state of such unease caused me an immense amount of grief- I could not go to her and hold her. I could not wrap my arms around her and whisper my love in her ear. I could not make love to her and show her just how much she meant to. All I could do was sleep, and try and console her through our bond.

At some point, I felt a wave of arousal coming through the bond. Even as I rested, it was enough to unsettle me. I usually never dream, but once I felt her desire, I began dreaming of all the ways I would show Sookie I loved her tonight. I dreamed of taking her in my office again, on the counter in my kitchen, in the shower- everywhere. I prayed in my sleep for the sun to set as I desperately needed my lover.

Some time passed, and just as before…I felt a wave of anger and sadness flow into me. Something was going on and I needed to get to her, but was powerless to do so. On top of the sadness was a feeling of nervousness, maybe even panic. What the hell was wrong? I began to feel myself stir and rolled over to look at the clock. I knew it was not time to rise, but her emotions and the conflict in our bond was too much to take.

It was only four o'clock. The sun would not be down for at least another forty five minutes. I forced myself to rise, fighting the extreme tiredness that called me back to rest. I looked around the room and could not feel or see her. I closed my eyes and could feel my stomach clenching.

I heard someone coming from downstairs and I momentarily relaxed, thinking she was there- how wrong I was. I spotted the folded paper on her pillow, the same pillow that held her scent. I picked it up and read her words.

_Eric,_

_I needed to leave, I'm sorry. I can feel you pushing all these feelings on me, and I have no control over what is happening. I need to be in control of my own emotions and my own feelings. I can't have you influencing every part of me, I won't have it. Please understand why I am leaving. I know my being here was for my own protection, but we will figure something else out, before anyone else can get hurt. Thank you for taking care of me last night._

_Sookie_

What. The. Fuck? I threw myself into an all out fit. She left this house? How the fuck did she get out? Who the fuck was downstairs, while I slept? My anger was uncontrollable. My fangs snapped down as I paced my room like a caged animal. I ran my fingers through my hair, practically pulling it out at the roots.

Where the fuck did she go? Who the fuck allowed her to get out of the house? My mind was racing, flipping from one dreaded question to the next. I went into the bathroom and was assaulted by her scent. But it was her scent mingled perfectly with mine. My nostrils flared as I inhaled her sweetness.

I looked around and found the origin of her deliciousness- a shirt tossed in the corner of the room. I picked it up and held it to my nose, letting the aroma of my lover practically intoxicate me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had torn the garment to shreds. I could not get a handle on my anger and destroying this little piece of her was the only thing I could do. I paced back into the room, unsure of what to do next as I waited for dusk to allow me to leave my quarters.

It was almost the point in time when it was safe enough for me to leave my room. I grabbed a pair of pants, trying to calm myself as I put them on. There was someone in my house, and I could smell their fear- they were human. The silver lining- I just might get a nice meal.

I felt the sun finally sink into the Earth, and I bounded through my door, running at vampire speed, knowing the intruder would have no chance to get away. My hands turned into claws as I grabbed the man from behind and slammed him into the wall of my living room.

"Please….God help me! Please, Mr. Northman," the words were barely able to escape his mouth due to the pressure I was putting on his throat. It took me a moment to recognize him through my bloodlust and anger.

"Burnham! You have thirty seconds to explain to me what the fuck is going on? Start talking before I drain you dry." I hissed the words at him, letting him know I meant business.

I could smell the tears he had shed and the sweat escaping his pores was now making their way into my nose.

"She tricked me. I…I thought I was helping her. She called me, asked me how to turn the security system off. I thought it would be better to come and take care of it myself. I didn't want anyone having the code to the house." He was gasping for breath, yet I still would not release him. "She told me she needed to get to work and she fell asleep before you could give her the code. I turned around for just a minute…and she was gone- she stole my car…" The tears were now streaming down his cheeks.

My anger was still not under control. I could feel my body begging to snap his neck, but somehow, I loosened my grip.

"She tricked you? Did it ever occur to you she was here for her own fucking protection?" I screamed, not caring how crazy I sounded.

"With all due respect sir, if I had known you were holding her against her will, I never would have let her out of my sight. I would not have unlocked the house. Everything seemed fine when I got here, she did not appear to be being held." His face was red from my grip and the gravity of the situation. His words only angered me further.

"Holding her against her will! Do you think I would ever forcibly hold the woman I love hostage? She was not being held, do you hear me!" There was no way he could have not heard me. The pictures on the walls were rattling with the boom of my voice. "Where is she?" I demanded.

"She said she needed to work. I'm sorry Sir, I…" I couldn't listen to him anymore. I took my fist and hit him hard enough to knock him out. Thank the gods that's all I did. I know it was not completely his fault, but he was in the wrong spot at the wrong time.

I finished dressing and grabbed him like a sack of potatoes. I threw him in my car and drove as fast as I could. I needed to find her and get her back to the safety of my house as soon as possible. I drove past Bobby's office and left his unconscious body on the step of the entry way.

As I sped off toward Bon Temps, I tried to probe the bond for her. Yes, she certainly was uneasy. It's not everyday you can add auto theft to your resume. What the fuck was she thinking?

Her emotions were once again all over the place. She was nervous, angry, and desperate. What was happening to her? Last night was so fucking incredible- last night changed everything.

The closer I got to Merlotte's to stronger I could feel her through the bond. So, at least she didn't lie to Bobby about where she needed to be. I can't believe she actually went to work, with some crazy ass, fucking fairy stalking her!

I pulled into the bar and laughed silently to myself. Parked in the corner was Bobby's brand new Mercedes- Hell, I pay well. I took a moment to compose myself, knowing she would fight even harder if I went in there like an animal. I could feel her, and she knew I was there.

I walked through the door and her eyes met mine- she was terrified. The drinks she was delivering to a table visibly shook in her hand. I could see her trying to reel in her emotions, but the bond didn't lie. She was a fucking mess.

"Sookie, we need to have a discussion- now." I whispered to her through clenched teeth.

"Eric, I'm working and I'm busy. We can talk about this later, it is not the time or place." she seethed back.

I inched my body closer to hers and allowed my mouth to linger next to her ear.

"If you don't come with me right now, I will pick you up and carry you over my shoulder- in front of all these people. Just dare me to, lover." I could feel her body flush with both anger and desire.

"You wouldn't. If you embarrass me like that I swear- I won't ever forgive you."

Did she really just question my threat? Did she really think her idle threat was enough to dissuade me from getting what I wanted? She went to walk away from me and I grabbed her by the shoulder, giving her one more chance to change her mind.

"Sookie, we will talk- now." In a moment of pure defiance, she raised her chin and tried to wiggle out of my hand. Enough of this bullshit, I grabbed her and tossed her over my shoulder, just as I said she would.

"Put me down! Eric Northman, put me down now! I can't believe you…SHIT!" Her arms and legs flailed, as if that was enough to get away from me. She screamed and cursed the entire way to my car.

"Now, I am going to put you down, but if you try to run away from me, I will restrain you again. Do you understand?" I didn't even give her time to respond before stuffing her into my car.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Eric? You can't keep controlling me like this! If it's not how I'm feeling, it's when and where I'm going to talk to you! Seriously, who made you the boss of Sookie Stackhouse?" Her face was red and I could feel how angry she was.

"Control you? What the hell are you talking about? Sookie, are we going to argue about this every night?" My mind was trying to figure out what possibly could have happened between her waking up today and right now.

"Yes, Eric. We're going to keep talking about this until you stop manipulating my feelings. Do you know what today was like? I couldn't get a handle on anything, and do you know why?"

"Because you are obviously insane." It was all I could think of at the time.

"Guess again, buddy! Because you kept making me feel all sorts of different things. Even when your're asleep you're still pushing all these feelings on me. How is that even possible? Do you know what it's like to not know if what I'm feeling is really coming from me, or if it's being warped in some crazy way by you?"

I was dumbfounded. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears and I could feel how torn she was. I went to wrap my arms around her, only to feel her hand slap my arms away.

"No! Don't touch me right now. Eric, I was in the kitchen today, trying to eat breakfast and have some coffee when I practically had a seizure from your lust. I actually fell, spilling my coffee everywhere. I couldn't control my body or the reaction it was having. It felt like I was having a thousand orgasms all at the same time, and I couldn't even stand!"

Normally I would feel proud at the idea of my Sookie feeling an orgasm one thousand times over, but I could feel how upset she was.

"Sookie…" I really had no words. I could feel she honestly believed what she was saying was true. She thought I was controlling her? "Is that why you ran? Did you trick Bobby into letting you out of the house and stole his car because you wanted to get away from me? Do you know how much danger you are in? I couldn't live if anything happened to you!" The words just fell from my mouth. I felt her heartbeat speed up and her breathing hitch.

"Yes. I needed to get away and get out of your house. I can't let someone control me. I won't ever let anything take away my free will again." She broke into an uncontrollable sob and I pulled her towards me. She didn't fight me this time, she just let me hold her.

"Eric, I don't know what is real and what is forced. I don't know how I can separate what I'm feeling from what you are making me feel. Please, I just can't. I thought….I thought something had changed last night. Everything felt so different, it was amazing. But, now I don't know if I'm really feeling this, or if you have pushed that feeling into me." She choked out the words.

If I was alive, my heart would have been breaking. She could feel my love for her, and her possible love for me, but she was too confused to believe it. She was able to recognize how incredible and special last night was, but she wasn't able to accept it.

"Sookie, things did change last night- everything changed. Please, allow me to explain things and show you just how much last night altered out lives." I took her face into my hands and looked deep into her lost, blue eyes. "Please, lover."

She took in a deep breath and barely shook her head to say 'yes'. I pressed my lips to hers gently, not wanting to get myself too aroused.

Her soft mouth was so warm against my own. I let my tongue faintly trace her bottom lip, reveling in how smooth it felt.

I pulled away, knowing my Corvette was not the place to kiss and make up. I could still feel her doubt clouting her emotions.

"Lover, let me bring back Bobby's car before he reports your theft to the police. I will be back shortly, and then I am taking you home. We will continue this conversation there. And Sookie- I promise after tonight you won't have any more doubts about me, the bond, our us."

She didn't respond. She smiled softly and kissed me on the cheek. I walked her back into the bar, making sure she was safe before I left. Once I got her back home, I would tell her just how much I love her. I will tell her that everything she is feeling is based upon her own emotions, that the bond can not manipulate her into feeling something that is not already present. I will make love to her until the sun rises, making sure she knows how much I love her, leaving not an ounce of doubt in her heart.

Tonight, as soon as I get back to my love, everything will change….

**A/N- Yup, it's me again. So, Eric and Sookie talked it through a little. How about you tell me your thoughts and send me a review. Since I pimped myself out and sold myself to the highest bidder, I'm so not above pointing out the green review button!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Sorry for the delay- 3 little kids + the stomach bug + Scarlet Fever = no time to write. : ( **

**It has been crazy here! Let me tell you- any adult who has never had to clean up the projectile mess that comes out of tiny bodies has never truly experienced life!! My new favorite perfume is Eau de Lysol. Anyway, enough of my whining.....**

**SouthernLady23 is my girl! She got to handle this chapter from the safety of her computer- no flu bug involved. Huge, germ free kisses to her. If you see any errors in this chapter, they belong to me...I'll blame it on doing too many things at one time!!!**

**CH still owns the characters- I almost had her ready to take me up on my trade offer. But, then she found out the kiddies aren't always cute and cuddly and are essentially little germ breeders!**

EPOV

"Pam, go to the shifter's bar until I get there. I need to run an errand and I want someone keeping and eye on Sookie until I can get back." I left no room for my child to argue the point of spending time in the shifter's dump.

I snapped my phone shut and drove fast and furiously back towards Bobby's office. My mind was spinning with the shit Sookie was dealing with. Every time I thought we made progress, we actually ended up taking two steps back! I swear, if it was possible, my entire head would be full of grey hair.

Bobby's car drove effortlessly, allowing me to sink into the soft, supple leather seats and let my mind drift towards thoughts of my woman. Each time I thought of taking her, I realized my foot was subconsciously pressing the accelerator, causing the RPM's to race. The sound of the engine made my cock that much harder.

I tried to think of a way I could explain the bond to Sookie in ways she would understand, and believe me. Trying to make her see things any other way, besides her way, is like getting Pam to shop at Wal-Mart- impossible. I tried to think of any vamps I knew who had been bonded to a human in the past. There wasn't anyone I could think of, let alone contact.

I thought about contacting Bill, seeing if he had anything helpful in his database, but he was still not completely healed from the silver poisoning. Also, I'm sure Sookie would be furious if she found out I bothered Bill in order to prove her wrong.

When I pulled into the parking lot of Bobby's office building, I could still see him passed out on the steps. I didn't really feel bad about the events that took place earlier. He screwed up- period. I parked his car and decided my good deed would be to check if the son of a bitch was still breathing.

As I approached him, I could hear his heartbeat and the sound of his breathing. To tie up loose ends, I made the decision to wake him from his well deserved nap. I shook him, rousing him from his unconscious state.

"Burnham…wake up!" I waited a moment, and shook him again. Finally, he groggily opened his eyes and his mouth. I gazed into his eyes, locking his stare with mine, pushing my will upon him.

"Bobby, you needed to work late tonight. I asked you to meet me at the bar, and you had too much to drink. You passed out and hit your head. After I felt you sobered up enough, I allowed you to drive home. Are we clear?" My voice was soft and soothing.

Bobby shook his head, picked himself up off the ground, and silently walked to his car. I watched him drive off, feeling completely satisfied with the outcome. I glanced down at my watch and was pleased the drive had only taken me twenty minutes.

I took a few moments to take in the night. It was cool, clear, and perfect flying weather. I decided to make a pit stop, flying home first to get the house in order for when Sookie came back later that night. I left the house in such a state after pacing around nervously and tearing anything that reminded me of her- the last thing I wanted was to scare her when she came back home.

I spent less than ten minutes at the house, using my vampire speed to make everything perfect. I was ready to bring her home- for good. I felt so hopeful about the way the evening would turn out, I almost wanted to fly to her house in Bon Temps to pack more of her things. I wanted her to stay with me- forever.

I exited the protective wards of my house quickly, wanting to get back to my love as soon as possible. As soon as I had flown a few feet from my house, and the night air hit me, I smelled him- Madden! My stomach clenched and I immediately struck an attack pose. My fangs protruded from my mouth, ready to attack at any moment. The air around me was silent, eerie, too quiet. I closed my eyes and tried to sense his whereabouts. The house would have been the safest place, given the wards and other magic encompassing it, but the hunter in me refused to run away from a fight. There was no fucking way he was getting to me again!

I floated into the sky, hoping to get a better view of my property. Having a bird's eye view of the battlefield is priceless. I levitated silently, as my eyes scanned every piece of ground they could cover. My increased senses alerted me to a sound coming from behind me. I spun my body around in the air, feeling the wind whirl through my hair. I was certain the noise came from my roof.

But how could this be? How could I catch Madden's scent inside my property? There are magical wards all around it- there is no possible way someone could make their way in. My thoughts assailed my mind as I landed silently on the shingles, crouching as though I was stalking my prey. I crawled up the slope of the roof, all my senses on high alert. The smell of the bastard no longer floated through the air, but my intuition told me the danger had not passed.

Once I was fully satisfied with the findings on the roof, I took off through the air, heading towards Bon Temps. The sooner I got back to Sookie, the better. My anticipation of having her back in my home was making me feel like an adolescent boy. I was all nerved up, ready to crawl out of my skin.

When I was about half way back to the bar, my cell phone rang. I normally don't answer while I am flying, but with Sookie's behavior lately, it could be anything. The number was unknown, but I answered anyway.

"Yes," my usual greeting if I am unsure of who the caller was.

"Eric, Sookie left the bar. She is on foot and I don't know how long she has been gone." Pam sounded off, but at the moment, I didn't question her.

"What do you mean, you don't know how long she has been gone? It was your duty to watch over her- what the hell were you doing?" My voice strained with anger.

"She told me she was going out back to help Sam with something in his office. The shifter nodded in agreement, so I didn't question him. When it seemed they were taking too long, I went back to find her. The shifter told me he only needed her for a couple of minutes, and she should have returned back to work- which she did not." Again, something in Pam's voice set alarm bells off, but I was too concerned about Sookie.

"Start to look for her, I will be there shortly. Pam, what number are you calling from?" There was no response, the line went dead.

My mind was spinning with the entire situation. It is completely like Sookie to take off, finding the advantage of a situation to get away. Helping the shifter could have been the perfect rouse to get out of the bar without Pam noticing.

But, something about Pam was off, and I couldn't put my finger on it. It certainly sounded like Pam, but there was something different. Maybe it was the tone she used, maybe it was the pitch, but it was different. I redialed her cell phone, but there was no answer.

I flew through the air, cursing everything coming to mind. What if this was an elaborate plan? What if Madden, who I know was just at the outskirts of my property, was behind all of this? Was it really worth it, not looking for Sookie? What if it was Pam, and she was just worried about my reaction to her losing my bonded? In the end, Sookie was more important. I scoured the ground for any sign of her blonde head.

I was about five minutes flying time away from Merlotte's when I spotted her. She was running down the side of the road, looking like a scared rabbit. I swooped down and landed in front of her, causing her to shriek and jump backwards.

"Lover, why are you running away- again? Did we not discuss this earlier? We are going to talk as soon as we get back to our home." I spoke to her softly, not wanting to upset her more.

She looked at me with eyes I have never seen before. I looked deeply into those eyes for anything, any sign of recognition. I quickly noticed the eyes staring back at me were not the beautiful blue eyes of my lover, they were a deep, almost emerald green.

This Sookie didn't say a word, she just stood there, looking at me with a lopsided grin on her face. In that moment I knew something was terribly wrong. I knew I needed to get out of there, but I was fascinated with the likeness of this woman.

The air around her began to swirl, and she lifted her arms above her head. In the next second I was no longer looking at , "Sookie", I was looking at a man, a fairy. My fangs snapped down at his scent and I was instantly hungry. His scent was familiar, the same which lingered in the air around her home.

"Eric Northman, the famed Viking," the emerald-eyed fairy hissed. "I have been waiting for you," he said, suddenly throwing some type of powder at me, causing me to feel light headed and weak.

"Who are you?" I struggled with the feelings taking over my body.

"My name is Connor, and I do believe we have a lot of catching up to do." His words expressed an anger and evil I hadn't heard in centuries. He wrapped his arms around my body, cocooning me in his strength. I tried to fight, but the magical powder dusting my skin was too powerful.

I tried to bite at him as he stood so near, but I couldn't get my mouth to cooperate with what my brain was thinking. Everything was happening in slow motion, and was extremely painful to experience. I screamed, or at least I thought I screamed. The sound echoed in my head, careening off my brain.

Next, I was hit with a wave of pain I never knew existed. It felt like I was being torn in two, while my insides felt as if they were being ripped from my body. If he did not have his body wrapped around mine, I am sure I would have fallen from the pain. I squeezed my eyes shut, begging the pain to stop. It was unbearable, and I had never in my thousand years felt anything like this before.

When I reopened my eyes, I was no longer on the side of the road in Bon Temps, I was in a heavily wooded, brightly lit forest. The smell of fairy permeated the air around me. I was tied in silver, bound at the ankles and the wrists, yet, I could not will my fangs in or stop wanting to fuck anything that came in my path. There was only one place I could be where the light was not my enemy and the scent was driving me insane- I was in the fairy realm.

"We're on my turf now, Viking!" The fairy stood over me, eyes burning with hate. I had no idea who this fairy was, but I knew he was not my ally. I took in my surroundings, completely aware I was out of my element, and very, very fucked.

**A/N- OK, tell me what you think....Eric in the fairy realm- can you say 24/7 blue balls???**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi There! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter...it was incredible! It is so amazing to read such wonderful things, and I appreciate and keep every single one of them. I'm sorry for not being great at responding to the reviews, I just find myself running out of hours each and every day! But- THANK YOU!!!!**

**Lots of people asked me if I can update more quickly. The honest answer is, NO. I try like hell to write as quickly as possible, but I have 3 kids, 3 dogs, a husband, a full time job which is never 40 hours...I think you get the picture. I apologize for not being more timely, but sometimes RL is just too much. I hope everyone can stick with me, even though I'm pisspoor at my updates!**

**Sooo- who's the best gal in the world? SouthernLady23! As usual, she took her magic pen to this and made it sparkle. She is simply wonderful!!! Any remaining mistakes belong to me, unfortunately.**

**CH owns everyone...except the evil Connor!!!**

**EPOV-**

My nose was assaulted by so many different scents. I was in sensory overload, from both the pure arousal my body was experiencing, and the overwhelming pain. The two sensations whirled through my body, twisting and gauging, like a tornado touching ground.

My eyes blinked furiously as I tried to adjust to my bright surroundings. My body instinctively cowered away from the light, and I tried to slink back into myself. I couldn't handle the intensity of it, as it caused my body to ache even more.

I felt my ankles and my wrists burning, bound tightly in silver rope. I can't remember being tied up, only the powder being thrown over my body. My mind raced with the possibilities- how did I get to this place?

A pain ripped through me, causing my already weak frame to sag even more. I had never felt this intensity before, and I have suffered many forms of torture through the centuries. I screamed, not caring who or what heard me. The pain was too much to take- unbearable.

"Viking, given the horror of your screams, I can only assume you are feeling the bond you share with the half breed shattering?" I heard his voice as he approached me from a distance. I was now panting from the pain, even though panting would do me no good.

"Who...are...you? What do you know...of my...bond?" Another scream erupted from my mouth as I felt as though I was having my internal organs removed from my chest. The fairy laughed at my question.

"Oh, I know all about you and your bonded? I know all too well about Miss Stackhouse and her Great Grandfather, Niall."

He twisted his hand in the air and it caused a pain to shoot through my back. It seemed as though he was the puppeteer of this horror show. I writhed around, praying to the gods for the pain to stop.

"I already told you, my name is Connor, and I have some unfinished business with your bonded and her family. You see, Sookie had a hand in the murder of my family, and I intend to pay her back- in kind," he said, smiling through razor sharp teeth.

"Sookie...would never. She...couldn't..." Even defending her was hurting me.

"My cousins were killed- killed because of her. Now, I plan to take something from her- something of obvious importance." Again he waived his hand in the air and the pain ripped through my body.

"By the look on your face, you had no idea of my relation to the twins, or of the ability to destroy a blood bond once it has been formed." He gave me an evil smirk, knowing he had my complete and tortured attention. "Well, let me be the one to tell you- it most certainly can be destroyed! It is quite painful, as you are now well aware, and dark magic must be used to obtain the desired effect. Ages of training must be practiced in order to do this correctly, although it will not lessen the pain- but that's half the fun. I have been told the bond removal can lead to death, but I do hope you survive...I'm nowhere near done playing with you yet. I am most certain my skills are up tothe challenge. Although, the last vampire I tried this with, didn't quite survive." He chuckled at his morbid wit, winking at me with fire in his eyes.

"Arrrgh! No! Sookie!" My body felt as though it was on fire as I screamed her name. I had no idea if this fairy spoke the truth, or if his relation to the twins was true, but my Sookie did not kill for sport. The only lives she ever took were in order to save her own, and mine. Debbie Pelt and Lorena were nothing, not even worth a saddened thought on her part. The fairy she killed on her property was also there to harm her.

"There are so few full blooded fairies left, and your half breed helped kill two of them! My cousins will not be forgotten, nor will their deaths be meaningless. Neave and Lochlan will be proud, and I will make sure I do them justice. After I am finished with you, I will not rest until the Prince and his mutt are begging for my mercy." His voice seethed with hatred, and he crouched down next to me on the ground, making sure he was face to face with me as he spoke this promise.

I couldn't think, all I could do was ache. I tried to desperately feel for Sookie, but I was met with an emptiness that scared me more than his threat. There was nothing- a gaping hole which felt like it spanned an ocean. She was gone, my Sookie- the living part of my undead life.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of a way out of my current situation. I needed to escape, and get to Sookie to protect her, let her know she was not safe. How could Niall not fucking tell us there was another crazy fucking fairy ready to come after her?

My body started to become acquainted with the pain coursing through every limb. I was able to stifle my screams and focus my energy on taking in my environment. I needed anything within my reach, anything I could use as a tool to encourage my escape.

The land was fucking barren! I was bound in silver, in a fairy forest, yet there wasn't a scrap of anything to help ensure my release?

My body couldn't adjust to the altering environment. I wanted to desperately seek refuge and retreat, yet my hormones and lust for the fairy in front of me was driving me further into my insanity. I wanted to fuck anything in my grasp and drink the delicious elixir its body held. The monster which was in me was becoming unwound, and I had never felt so out of control.

"I will kill you before you lay a hand on her..." I managed to choke from my raw throat.

I watched as the fairy laughed. His green eyes brightened and his dark, rich hair shook under the tremors of his laughter.

"Apparently you have forgotten the predicament you seem to be in, vampire. Perhaps a little time alone with your thoughts will make you remember where you are, and how you came to be here."

I watched as he brought his mouth to my arm and bit, his razor sharp, silver tipped teeth puncturing the cold, hard flesh. I screamed as I felt the burn from the silver rip through my body. It was as though he was injecting silver directly into my bloodstream- burning me from the inside out.

He stood from his position, my blood coating his teeth, and walked away silently. I lay there on the ground, writhing from the pain, wondering how I had failed Sookie in such a monumental way.

**SPOV-**

I was beyond excited to clear the air and get things settled with Eric. I don't know how many times we can have this fight- I just need answers, and I need them right away. Why am I feeling so many emotions...so intensely?

I could feel him approaching the bar tonight, and I knew he was upset. Well, I did take off and steal his day guy's car. But, at least I made sure he was safe and wasn't left unprotected when I took off. I would never be able to forgive myself if Eric was hurt, or worse, when I ran away from him.

I shouldn't have been surprised when he stormed in and demanded to speak to me right away. What I was surprised at was the fact he picked me up and carried me away, like I was a child throwing a tantrum at the store. I instantly felt my cheeks redden and knew he could feel how angry I was.

I couldn't hold back my anger at his behavior. I screamed and yelled, demanding he tell me why he thought he could control me all the time. He just looked at me, like I was crazy! He honestly had no idea how out of sorts I was actually feeling.

I tried explaining to him the horror, well, the pleasurable horror, of my morning. My orgasm times one thousand- over coffee! I felt a surge of smugness cross between us, but at least he had the decency to ignore it.

I tried to convey to him how I never, ever wanted to lose control of my free will ever again. When I was kidnapped and tortured, I lost all control, nothing was in my power. I have never been as weak and as hurt as I was at that time. It was terrifying and it was awful, and it will never happen again.

And then I felt it, I felt it click within him. He understood what I was trying to explain, and he was suddenly feeling reassuring and nurturing. He knew where my fear resonated, and he was doing everything he could to protect me from that fear.

His words about our lives changing the night before cut right through my soul. My heart must have swelled like the Christmas Grinch, because I couldn't hold back the happiness coming over me. He felt it too...he felt it too!

When he asked to continue our discussion at home later, I couldn't say no. He said, 'home'. He didn't ask me to come to his house, or go to his property- he said _home_. He walked me back to the door of Merlotte's, carefully taking in the surroundings and making sure there was no danger.

He kissed me softly, making sure I was alright. As he left, I couldn't help the feeling of anticipation sweeping over me. Was it my anticipation, or his? All I knew was we were both looking forward to finishing our talk.

Twenty minutes after he left Pam walked in. She was obviously on duty at Fangtasia when she was called away. Her hair was swept off her face in a tight, headache inducing twist, and her lips were the color of merlot wine. Her black, satin dress was so short it could pass as a shirt, and her thigh high leather boots had heels so high I was surprised she didn't suffer nose bleeds.

I looked at her, taking in her edge- she truly was beautiful. She was one of the most dangerous creatures I had ever known, yet she had the face of an angel. I was envious of her ability to be a black widow one moment, but a mini van driving soccer mom the next.

"Evening, Pam. Can I bring you a bottle of True Blood?" I smiled at her as she made her way to my section, giving a fangy smile to some of the other patrons.

"Sookie, my little telepath, I think I will pass. Eric assures me he will be here momentarily, and I don't want to ruin my appetite." She licked her lips and winked at me, causing me to shiver at the sight.

"So, I'm assuming you're on babysitting duty for the time being?" I didn't hide my irritation with the situation.

"You assume correctly, my friend. Trouble does have a way of knocking on your door, I'm just here to answer it for you." She drummed her fingernails on the table, looking around with a look of disgust.

"All right, but if you need anything just let me know. I'm going to try and finish up before Eric gets back." I turned on my heel and went to start my clean up.

I looked at the clock and felt a little worried. Eric told me and Pam he would be here shortly. Usually, shortly to Eric means a matter of minutes. It had been almost a half hour since Pam had walked in. She looked extremely irritated, studying the manicure on her talon length nails.

I heard one of my tables call out for another round of beers, so I grabbed my cocktail tray and six bottles of beer from the cooler. As I reached for the last beer I felt a sharp pain, causing me to sway on my feet. I shook it off and chalked it up to being hungry, tired, and excited.

I glanced at Pam, she looked surprisingly distressed. I made a mental note to talk to her as soon as I delivered the frat boys their beers. I lifted the tray and started to make my way across the bar room. Before I knew what was happening, my knees buckled, and beer bottles crashed to the floor around me.

I saw red, and my body felt as though it was going to explode. I screamed out loud as the pain washed over me. I tried to put my hands down on the ground to support myself, but the glass from the bottles tore through my flesh. The pain of my shredding flesh was nothing compared to the pain seeping into my bones.

I gasped and screamed, people gathered around me as I flailed on the hard, dirty floor. Their minds loudly broadcasting some of the nasty thoughts their brains were transmitting.

'_Satan has finally come to take her soul.'_

_'Is she having some type of seizure, should we call 911?'_

_'God, save her and cast out the demons which have invaded her life.'_

_'Fangbanging whore must be having some type of vampire withdrawal. I hear their like drugs, obviously it's true.'_

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I screamed Eric's name. Sam tried to pick me up, and I must have acted like a wild animal. I clawed and dug at his hands, not wanting anyone or anything to touch me- the pain was too great.

This pain hurt more than the stake in Jackson, it hurt more than being beat up by the group of Were's in my living room, it hurt more than being raped and almost drained by Bill. I would even say this pain was greater than the pain I suffered at the hands of the twin fairies.

Something was wrong with Eric! Something so terrible and painful was happening and he didn't have a chance to prepare for this. I screamed again for him until my throat was raw and my voice would no longer make a sound. I darted my eyes around the room, trying to find Pam. She would help me, she would know what to do.

I found her, kneeling right next to me, in the glass. Her face stained by blood red tears, her once impeccable, perfect hair now a mess of tangles and strands. It looked as though she had been pulling her hair. She was sobbing...Pam was sobbing.

"Pam, something is wrong! Please, we have to find Eric! We need to get out of here and find Eric! Help me get up...I can make it! Now...Pam!" She didn't move, she just stared at me with her bloody eyes.

"Dear one, Sookie. It's too late- he's gone. Eric is gone." She let out a scream of pain that could only match my own.

"No...you're wrong! Get up and help me, fucking help me! Please...Pam...please?" I begged her, pleaded with her to tell me she was wrong. "Please...please. Oh my God, oh my God...No!"

"Eric! My maker...my maker is no more." Pam laid down beside me on the floor and held me as I wept. The blood from my wounds mixing with the blood from her tears. I closed my eyes and begged for darkness, knowing I would never be the same again.


	16. Chapter 16

** A/N- Morning everyone! Hope everyone is enjoying their yummy coffee and Sunday morning TV. So...this Chapter needs a disclaimer- 100% pure angst ahead! If you don't want to be crying in your coffee- don't read. I know lots of people PM and review telling me they prefer the happy rainbows and butterflies, but this ain't it! This chapter was super hard for me to write, so please...just be warned. **

**Now- back to happy and shiny and shit. SouthernLady23 is beyond words! I love her like a blond barmaid loves a dead Viking! Her Beta work is amazing....really!**

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing this story. I am so happy and thankful for all of the great feedback. I want everyone to know how much the reviews mean to me...thank you!!**

SPOV-

I don't remember what happened after I passed out on the bar floor last night, and I sure as hell don't remember getting home. I woke up in Eric's huge, perfect bed and I wasn't alone. For a brief moment, I thought everything was an awful, horrific dream. But, then I realized the form laying next to me was petite and most definitely a woman.

Pam laid there, staring at me as I wiped the sleep and the bad memories from my eyes. She was gaunt, paler than her usual porcelain white - her hair a mess of knots and tangles. I looked around and saw the clock; it was well past sunset and I had slept the day away.

"Pam, please tell me I was dreaming?" My voice began to crack as I begged her to erase last night from my memory.

"No, little one, it most certainly wasn't a dream. I have not rested and I am certain of the events of last night. My master has met his final death, and it is now my sole responsibility to ensure your safety. I will not allow any harm to come to you, as this would have been Eric's last wish." She spoke like a lost child, her eyes unfocused, her voice soft and far away.

All I could do was sob as I heard her confirm my nightmare. I tapped into the bond I once shared with Eric - desperately hoping for some type of spark. I closed my eyes and focused all of my attention on the force which at one time was his life...at one time was _my_ life. There was nothing, not even a shred of evidence of the connection we once shared. I felt my heart breaking all over again.

I sobbed like an infant - inconsolable. My body ached from the pain I experienced from last night, but nothing could stop the cries filling the bedroom. I heard the sound of my shrill, hysterical cries, and thought about how it sounded like someone completely different. The pain in the cries couldn't be mine...it couldn't be my life.

"Pam...he can't be gone. We never even got to start our lives together...he didn't know... I never told him how much I loved him...and now he will never know!" The realization hit me as I screamed the words. I was going to tell him last night how I felt about him, about how I had realized my feelings. I was going to say the words and allow myself to love him- completely.

"Sookie, he knew you loved him, in your own way. He could feel the way you cared for him- he knew." Her words didn't provide me the comfort she intended. Instead, I became more hysterical, if it was even possible.

What if he didn't know? What if he thought I was planning on fighting him tooth and nail for the rest of my life? I felt my stomach churning and leaped out of bed, not caring about the pain. I made it to the bathroom just in time, and threw up the nothingness welling inside me.

It wasn't possible this was happening to me? Eric was over one thousand years old, he always came back to me. He always made sure he was safe...no matter what he needed to do. I knew it was always a possibility, but I never allowed myself to think about the chance of Eric being gone. Gone- Eric was gone. I pulled myself up off the bathroom floor and began throwing up again.

When I finally emerged from the bathroom, Pam was in the same spot I left her. Her face was still a mask of emptiness, she was just as lost as I was. I crawled back into bed with her and did the only comforting thing I could think of, I wrapped my arms around her and curled myself into her tiny body, wanting to be close to the last piece of Eric I still had.

"Sookie, I am going to need to travel to Las Vegas and meet with the King. He is going to need to know about Eric. I must do this as soon as possible, to make sure Eric's affair's are handled appropriately."

"I understand, and I'm going with you. I need to speak with the King as well, and tell him I don't want to be involved in any of his vampire shit. I just can't do it anymore, Pam, not without Eric." I was too tired to cry, so the words came out in a whisper.

"I do not think it is best for you to travel with me. It is going to be hard enough protecting you now that you and Eric are no longer...bonded. Once the word of my master's final death is known, all those who wish to claim you will be pounding on our doors."

"I don't care. I won't stay here without you, and I'll personally stake anyone who dares to come near me. If Eric taught me anything, it was self preservation." I wouldn't let her talk me out of this, I was going.

"Fine, but we need to go soon. It is my responsibility as Eric's child to see to his last duties, and I must do this in a timely manner. Go get cleaned up, I will be here when you get done." I got off the bed and looked around the room, it was so big, and I felt more alone than ever before.

I showered, coating myself in anything that smelled like Eric. I used his shampoo and his soap, crying as his scent filled my nose. The smell made me remember everything we had ever done, and all the things we would never get to do. I sank to my knees and sat down in his huge, perfect shower, rocking back and forth. I clutched the bottle of shampoo between my hands, inhaling it and sobbed as the warm water cascaded over my body.

After what must have been an hour, I finally emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel which must have been a special order to fit Eric. I walked into the enormous closet and stared at all of Eric's things. I ran my fingers over the high end clothing, remembering how some of them felt when they covered his perfect body.

I pulled a blue, button down shirt off the hanger and buried my nose in it. His scent lingered in the cotton, wrapping around each and every fiber. I slipped the shirt on my body, not caring about how large it was. I looked around and saw a navy sweater, it too holding the scent which was once my love's. I pulled it over the shirt, praying it would relieve the cold which had settled in my body.

When I finally exited Eric's closet, I was dressed in his shirt and sweater, a pair of my jeans- which Eric had apparently bought for me and stocked in my own area, and flip flops. I pulled my blond hair into a sloppy pony tail and looked at myself in the mirror- I was the picture of pain.

My eyes were red and swollen, my skin blotchy from all the crying. My body was swimming in the clothing I wore, but refused to take off. I was as pale as I had ever remembered, and if a stranger saw me on the street, I'm sure I would be confused for a vampire. The glow which Eric's blood had infused into my body was no longer present.

Pam must have gotten herself ready in another of Eric's bathrooms, as she was now dressed and looking as perfect as she could be- except for the look of pure pain which was visible in her eyes. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant bun, and she wore a simple, pastel pink sheath dress. Despite her being one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, in that moment, she looked every part as lost as I felt.

The drive to the airport was silent, neither of us able to communicate the pain we were both feeling. I watched the landscapes go by as I kept my nose permanently buried in the soft fabric of Eric's sweater. We pulled into the Shreveport airport and drove directly to the Annubis terminal. Pam didn't seem too worried about not having a traveling coffin, perhaps she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Pam, what about your safety?" I questioned her with complete sincerity. I could not lose another person.

"Dear one, when we land in Nevada the sun will be setting for the night. I will not leave you alone at any point in time during this flight. Now, let's get ourselves settled." She took my hand and walked us towards airport security. This was an extremely intimate and caring move on the part of Pam, she was never one to show affection. I squeezed her hand, happy to still have her.

"Sookie, is this what you are planning on wearing...all night? I understand the need to feel close to Eric, but you do look a bit..._homeless_. I'm sure we can find you something more appropriate for when we meet with Felipe?" She raised her perfectly groomed eyebrow at me, and then winked.

"No, Pam. What I'm wearing is just fine, thank you. I don't care what anyone thinks about me, or if I look homeless and crazy. Eric is gone, and I want to be as close to him as possible- even if it means only getting to wear his stupid clothes." I left no room for debate.

Once we were settled in our first class seats, at least she still had her snobbery about her, Pam took out her phone and handed it to me.

"Here, Amelia is worried about you. Call her and let her know you are with me and you are safe." Pam smiled slightly, happy to be taking care of me.

It never occurred to me that other people might be worried about me- though I was sure the whole episode from the bar last night was the talk of the town. I was too wrapped up in my own pain and hurt to think about anyone else, other than myself. I dialed Amelia's number and she picked up on the first ring.

I explained to her what had happened, and cried as the words left my mouth. People were staring at me and were looking uncomfortable, but I didn't care. I assured her I was safe with Pam, and as soon as I got back home I would see her. We said our goodbyes and I could 'hear' the non-supe passengers on the plane thinking awful thoughts about me.

Most were about my appearance and my apparent crazy look. A few people were thinking how I must have lost someone I cared about and how they felt sorry for me. I squeezed my eyes shut and did my best to shield the onslaught of broadcasting.

I took Pam's phone and dialed Eric's personal cell phone. It immediately went to his voice mail and the sound of his voice tore my heart open. His beautiful, deep voice filled my ears and forced a sob from my throat.

'This is Eric, I am far too busy to accept this call. Any messages will be returned in the evening hours. If this is a business matter, please contact my answering service.'

I listened to it over and over again, torturing myself with the sound of his voice. I know Pam could hear him through the phone, and she just leaned into me, getting closer to the sound.

I had asked him to change his ridiculous message a thousand times, it sounded so arrogant and unpleasant. But, now I realized it was perfect- it was him, my Eric. Each time I dialed the number, something inside of me prayed he would answer, which he didn't. I was left with only the sound of his voice, and the memories my heart held.

We landed in Las Vegas and Pam was right, the sun had set for the night. It was just about seven o'clock as walked off the plane and was greeted by a black town car, driven by a Were. We slipped inside the car and began our journey to the hotel we were meeting the King at. I was certain this was going to be the hardest part of my experience so far. The King would need to be officially told of Eric's final death, and it would be logged in their records- it would become reality.

I could tell Pam was uneasy about the entire thing, and I really couldn't blame her. We had no time to mourn the loss of Eric, yet here we were, ready to announce his demise. I felt myself becoming sick again, but forced myself to calm down. I wrapped my arms around my body and rested my head against the cool glass of the car window.

As we pulled up to the lobby of the hotel, and we exited the car, the enormity of it all came crashing down on me. My knees went weak and Pam put her arm around me for support. I couldn't do this- I couldn't do this alone, without Eric. I couldn't and I didn't want to. I wanted to be at home, with Eric, wrapped in his arms and telling him how much I loved him. I wanted the impossible- I wanted him.

We were quickly escorted to a meeting room, where we were advised to wait for the King. For some reason, I had expected this to be a huge, public forum type of announcement. Instead, there was Pam and I, and three other empty chairs. The setting was more intimate than any other vampire event I had ever been part of.

We didn't wait very long. Felipe De Castro entered the room, along with Sandy and much to my dismay, Victor. Pam rose from her seat and bowed in respect; I just sat there, staring at the painting of a bull and a matador which hung on the wall.

"Miss Stackhouse, it is always a pleasure to see you, despite the circumstances which bring you here this evening." Felipe slightly inclined his head, studying my appearance and looking at me with something I could only describe as pity. Relief filled me as he decided not to call me on my failure to dress appropriately in his presence. I nodded in return as everyone took their seats.

"Pamela, I understand you are here to make the formal declaration regarding your maker. I am sorry for your loss - truly." At least the King sounded sincere. Victor on the other hand looked positively giddy.

"Yes, King. Last evening, my maker, Eric Northman, met his final death. I have not been able to locate the area in which he perished, but I am certain my master is gone." One red tear slid down her cheek as she spoke the words she feared most.

I couldn't hold in my emotions, I tried the stifle the sobs and the cries, but it did no good. I openly wept, not caring that these vampires must have thought me crazy. Hearing her announce his death made it too real - it made true. The words couldn't be taken back, he was gone!

Felipe turned his eyes to me, and they were full of nothing but concern. They were soft and I swear I saw his undead heart breaking for me. No one in the room commented on my tears, they all afforded me the respect of staying quiet. Sandy looked a bit uncomfortable, and Victor still looked as smug as could be, but no one sniped at me.

"Sandy, please get Miss Stackhouse a glass of water and a handkerchief." Felipe softly instructed Sandy to help.

I watched as Felipe placed a large, ancient looking book in front of Pam. The book was already open and Pam glanced over the words, running her fingers over the fine, yellowed paper. She took an unnecessary breath through her nose, and shook her head slightly, whispering something in a language that sounded like Eric's.

She raised her eyes to me and I saw the red begin to spill. She took my hand in hers and smiled softly.

"Sookie, I am so sorry."

She took the pen from the hand of Felipe and signed her name on the page of the book, and then lowering her face to the page and kissing it softly.

"Hejdå, min skapare- min älskling.."

Felipe took the pen from her hand and signed the same page, saying words in what must have been his native language. It seemed oddly comforting, hearing him speak this way. I had no idea what he was saying, but I knew it sounded respectful and kind.

Felipe rose from his seat, the others quickly following suit, and bowed slightly towards me. Once Pam stood, I glanced over at the book, knowing it must have been Eric's official 'death certificate'.

I saw the elegant lettering, the antiqued and delicate character of the page, and Eric's name. Next to it, bore the date of his turning, or as close as the date could be...considering records of such things were not kept in that time, and then the date of his final death. Pam's signature provided the proof that Eric was truly gone, as a child could only know for sure if their maker had met their final death. Under Pam's name was the signature of Felipe, the King of Louisiana, but also the witnesses to Pam's signing.

It was so formal and clerical. I felt like I was looking at an application for someone applying for a mortgage. I glanced around the room, feeling the tears stinging my cheeks, and couldn't help but see Victor smile and wink at me. My stomach flipped and I thought I would throw up right there.

It was then I knew Victor was involved in my Eric's death. I knew he had something to do with it, and I was going to prove it. I didn't care what it took, and I didn't care if I died trying...I was going to show everyone what a fucking coward and traitor Victor Madden was.

"Excuse me, King? May I speak to you...privately?" All eyes were on me as I choked the words out. This was the beginning.

**Translations - **

**Goodbye, my creator, my love.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So- there isn't really an angst warning on this little chapter- BUT, we still are far from any rainbows and butterflies folks!**

**Thank You, Thank You, Thank You to everyone reading and reviewing this story- my heart melts!**

**SouthernLady23 is an amazing Beta- truly incredible! I heart Her...**

**CH owns all the wonderful characters of SVM...shame, really.**

SPOV-

"Miss Stackhouse, please give me a few moments to properly seal this data, and I will meet you in my personal meeting chambers. It is most important for me to see this book is placed back in it's secure area." Felipe carefully picked up the antique book and held it close to his body.

"Of course, I understand." I wiped a few stray tears from my face and smiled cautiously.

"Sandy, please take Miss Stackhouse to my private quarters. Show her to my office and get her whatever she asks for." With his command, he disappeared into the hallway, leaving me alone with Pam, Sandy, and Victor,

"Sookie, I don't think it is a good idea for you to meet with Felipe...alone." Pam spoke softly to me.

"I'll be fine, Pam. I already told you earlier, I need to speak with him. Please don't make this any harder on me- I promise I'll be all right." I smoothed my hair and took a deep breath.

"Miss Stackhouse, perhaps you should listen to your newest caretaker. I'm sure she knows what is best for you- don't you think?" The sound of Victor's arrogant, righteous voice sent shivers through my body.

I snapped around, looking him dead in the eye.

"I think it's best for you to mind your own fucking business, Victor." The crude language didn't even phase me. I hated him so much, I would have attacked him right there, if I didn't think it would kill me. He hissed a laugh through his teeth as I turned away from him.

"Sookie! It's best to ignore bothersome creatures, not instigate them. Now, if you insist on meeting with Felipe, at least consider changing your clothes?" Pam eyeballed Victor, and then looked me up and down with disgust.

"No, I will not change! I will not make myself all pretty and appropriate when my life is in shambles. Now, please, Sandy, I'm ready to go." I walked out of the room, leaving Pam and Victor alone. I only hoped Pam didn't kill him...not before I got the chance to prove his guilt.

Sandy and I walked silently through the narrow, boring beige hallway, until we came to an elevator. She produced a card from her pocket, which was apparently a key to get us to Felipe's private floor. We boarded the elevator and the door dinged shut.

Sandy turned to me and looked me up and down, just as Pam had done moments before. I prepared myself for her harsh words, a tongue lashing about my obvious disrespect for her King's position.

"I am sorry about Eric, Sookie. He was a great sheriff, and I know he will be mourned- greatly."

I think my jaw must have hit the floor. Sandy was always so hard and scary; she never really spoke to me before, and this was like an entire conversation.

"Thank you." It was all I could say in response.

The elevator came to a stop on the nineteenth floor. The doors dinged open and it led directly into an open living room area. I assumed this was what Felipe meant when he said his private quarters. The room wasn't too stuffy, but it did have an overwhelming quality of class to it.

A crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room, illuminating the glass wall which overlooked the strip. Everything was so shiny and perfect, I felt oddly comfortable in these surroundings and found myself walking around the enormous suite.

Sandy led me to an office, or what looked like a library to me. It was filled with soft leather furniture, and a large, heavy desk. I glanced at the desk and once again, began crying my eyes out. I became lost in the memory of the last night Eric and I shared together. The way he made love to me on the desk in his office, and the tender way he told me I was his fantasy come true.

I collapsed into a large, leather arm chair and buried my head in my hands. The room was spinning and all I wanted to do was curl up into the fetal position and lose myself in Eric's clothes, his scent, and our memories. I didn't have the strength to go on- not without him.

I felt a strong, cool hand on my shoulder and I immediately jumped up, leaping out of the way. Felipe just stood there, looking at me with the same look he had earlier.

"Sir, I apologize. I didn't hear you come in and you startled me." I stammered through my apology, trying my best to hold it together.

"Please, call me Felipe. There is no need to apologize, Miss Stackhouse. I completely understand the trauma you are going through and the pain you are feeling. Can I bring you anything?" He motioned for me to sit, and took a seat in the arm chair right next to me.

"No, thank you. But, please, call me Sookie." If he wanted to be called Felipe, he was going to call me Sookie.

"Very well, Sookie. Please know, I am sorry for the loss of your bonded. Eric was a very respected vampire, and a great warrior. He will be mourned by many people."

I know the alarm bells should have been going off, telling me not to trust anything he had to say, but all I could do was listen to his voice. He really seemed broken up about this entire thing, and not one part of me was feeling duped.

"It's all so new- I can't believe he isn't coming back. I just can't wrap my brain around the fact he's gone." I whispered, talking mostly to myself.

"It will take some time, child. Eventually, you will feel right again, but you will always feel his loss. He was a force, an unforgettable person. You will never forget him, but you will move on." He nodded his head and looked off in the distance, as if remembering his distant past.

"How? How can you be so sure about all of this? The physical pain from losing him was awful, but the feeling I have now- it doesn't even compare." I looked at him, hoping he would have a miracle cure for my current condition.

"Sookie, there are very few people who know of the story I am going to tell you. I do not speak of her often, and when I do, it causes me great sadness." He rose from his seat and walked around his large desk, sitting in the chair opposite me. He pulled open a desk drawer and produced an old, wilting photograph. The photograph was an up close snapshot of a painting- a woman.

"Who's this? She's beautiful." I held the photo in my hand gently, not wanting to harm the fragile snapshot.

"Her name was Lourdes, and she was my bonded- my mate." He stared at her picture; a sad and painful smile on his lips.

I gasped at his admission. I had never heard of Felipe ever having anyone, never mind being bonded to a human. Eric never mentioned anything about this, which made me believe he didn't even know.

"Wow, when? I mean...when were the two of you bonded? What happened for you to no longer be together?" I studied the features of this beautiful woman. She looked to be about my age, possibly a little older.

"I met her in Spain, in 1823- she was twenty-two years old. She meant everything to me, and I loved her more than anything. We spent so many happy years together..." He trailed off, sounding anguished.

"I'm so sorry, but what happened? How did you meet, and become bonded?" I couldn't help but be mesmerized by his story.

"Well, my kind was not known in the time of Lourdes'. We needed to remain hidden to protect ourselves, and our survival. I was making my way through a village one evening, staying hidden among the shadows, when I spotted her. She was stunning, simply magnificent. She wore a beautiful, green velvet gown, and it made her look like an angel. I looked upon her face, and I didn't feel the need to consume her, or destroy her. I was drawn to her in a way I had never been drawn to another before." His lips raised at the corners, giving a lopsided smile.

"I watched as she made her way along the village roads, nodding hello to the passerby's. When she turned a corner on her way home, she was met with a drunken fisherman. He approached her, making unkind comments to her and trying to gauge a reaction. I anticipated her needing my assistance, and crept in behind them, ready to strike at any moment."

I was on the edge of my seat. I knew he was going to tell me she was attacked and he saved her, and then they fell madly in love...but I was a hopeless romantic- I needed the distraction.

"So what happened? Did he go after her and try to hurt her? Did you save her?" I sounded like a child asking so many questions.

"No, quite the opposite. The man reached out to grab her and she hit him, directly in the nose. It caught him so off guard he stumbled and fell, knocking himself unconscious." He chuckled softly at the memory-I couldn't help but do the same.

"I returned to the village every night for a week, watching her from a distance. Every night I saw her, she was more beautiful than the previous. On the seventh night I finally decided to approach her- I was more nervous than I ever had been in my entire existence. I waited until she was alone, and I came in behind her."

I was completely captivated.

"Was it love at first sight? Did she know you were...different?" Again with the questions. Felipe laughed at my girlish behavior and kept on with his tale.

"I wish I could say it was love at first sight, but this was not the case. Lourdes shunned me and called me, 'el hijo del diablo'- child of the devil. She knew the moment she saw me I was not human. But, she did not run away; she stood her ground and told me exactly what she thought of me- which was very unheard of in that time. Lourdes was very...opinionated." He smiled again, remembering her fondly.

"Well, you obviously didn't listen to her if she became your bonded. How did you two get together?" I was on the edge of my seat.

"Well, I was persistent. After she left me that first night, I went back...again and again. It took me two months to get her to have a conversation with me. She was so independent and strong minded, and I loved her for it. Spain was in a time of great changes and turmoil, everywhere you turned conflict was arising, but Lourdes was not afraid. I finally asked her why she was so brave about the world changing around her, but when it came to me, she was scared? It was enough to convince her to meet me again the following night. The next my dear....is history." He bowed his head, seemingly lost in thought.

"How long we the two of you together?" I could feel the heaviness of my question, but I was propelled to ask.

"We spent the next fifty seven years together, and they were the happiest of my entire existence. She was everything to me; she was my soul." I handed him the photograph and he delicately traced the lines of her face.

"Did you turn her?" I held my breath as I awaited his answer.

"No, my dear- Lourdes never wanted to be immortal. So many nights we would argue about her being turned, and so many nights she would turn down my plea's to make her my child. I wanted to keep her with me for an eternity, but she could not imagine a world with no sunrise. She was happy with my blood keeping her young and healthy."

"How long were the two of you together before you bonded with her?" I asked, again I was mesmerized.

"It took me almost ten years before I was ready to bond. It is such a rare joining among my kind, and I did not want Lourdes to feel I was forcing her to stay with me. I knew from the moment I saw her I wanted her to be mine forever, but actually taking the step was far more intimidating." He laughed as he spoke of his memories.

"So, did you have to convince her to bond, or did it happen on accident?" _Or maybe you bonded with her to save her from being enslaved to __a __vampire queen? _

_"_It was her, she convinced me to bond. She finally got me to see I would not be forcing her to be with me, and it would be perfect- and she was right. I took her as my bonded that night, and we spent the next 47 years living in happiness. Of course, it wasn't all perfection. Lourdes was very independent and strong willed. We had disagreements quite often, and sometimes I cursed myself for allowing the bonding to even take place. But, she was my better half, and I always loved her and worshiped her." Felipe was completely lost in his own mind, I could almost see the pain in his undead heart.

"On November 13, 1880, Lourdes was walking to the village square in Chaves, Portugal. It was early in the day, well before I was able to rise for the night." I could see Felipe getting twitchy and I was certain this would not be a happy ending.

"I asked her time and time again to wait to do her errands until I could accompany her, but, she wouldn't listen. She was too strong willed to allow me to dictate her daily routine." He clenched his jaw and his accent became decidedly pronounced.

"She was walking- alone- and was snatched right off the street. Her captors robbed her of her money and all her jewelry, and then they robbed her of her life. I felt everything, from the moment she realized she was in danger, to the moment her life was torn from her body. Her pain was my pain, and I thought I would never recover." I watched as red tears filled his eyes and spilled over his lids. "I found her in an empty storefront, steps away from her destination. I could smell three separate humans on her. I carried her lifeless body back to our home and held her for what seemed like days. The pain of losing her and feeling the bond being severed was indescribable. Years of torture could not compare to the loss I experienced. I buried her in our favorite spot, and took my revenge on her killers. They were very easy to find; they were not smart enough to leave the village, and one of them tried to sell me her ring as I passed him on the street." Felipe reached under his crisp, white shirt and produced a gold chain hanging from his neck. Suspended from the chain was a dainty, antique ring.

"Oh my goodness, it's beautiful. I'm so sorry you lost her- she sounds amazing." The tears were again flowing as I looked at the ring Felipe had carried with him for well over a century. I was suddenly overcome with grief that I didn't have anything like that to carry with me for Eric.

"Sookie, I tell you this story because you remind me a lot of my Lourdes. The bond you and your sheriff had, always made me remember my own true love. This is why I have always shown such an interest in you. It is not to control you or to force you to work for me, but I do this out of protection. I couldn't be there to protect my love, but perhaps I can be there to protect you."

Felipe unclasped the chain from around his neck and placed the small ring in front of me on the desk.

"Please, take this as my gift to you. I can not give you back your bonded, but I can give you my promise of finding out whomever has done this. I will not be satisfied until I know who or what has taken so much away from you both."

My sobs were echoing throughout his office. How could I accept such a sentimental present? This was his bonded's, his true love's. I sure as hell owed him a huge thank you.

"I don't know what to say. I am so honored you feel I should have this. Can I ask you a question?" I fingered the tiny ring as I studied the design.

"Of course, I will answer as best I can." He sat back and watched me.

I met his eyes and knew before I could accept the ring and his offer to help me find Eric's killer, I needed to know what he said as he signed off on Eric's death.

"What did you say, earlier in the room? You said something in Spanish when you and Pam were signing that book. What was it you said?"

He looked at me with sad eyes, and I didn't know if I had crossed an imaginary vampire line in asking him.

" I said, Que tu alma encuentre la luz del sol, que tu corazón lata con orgullo de un gran guerrero. Que tu bravura te guíe a través de la otra vida, y ten por seguro que tu amor estará a salvo. _Encuéntrate_ en paz, sabiendo que ella será protegida. Nos reuniremos de nuevo, de esto estoy seguro. In English it translates to- May your soul find the light of the sun, may your heart beat with a warriors pride. May your bravery guide you through the next life, and may you always know your love will be safe. Be at peace knowing she will be protected. We will meet again, this I am sure."

Hearing his send off to Eric made my heart swell. I believed every word he told me and I knew he would help me in my quest to prove Victor guilty.

"Thank you, your Highness. Now, I'm going to tell you something Eric knew before he was killed, and it could get me killed just for saying it." I took a deep breath and looked around. "Victor is planning on overthrowing you. I think he killed Eric, and I'm going to prove it."

***A/N again....FYI- the next chapter is almost done! Reviews do make me write faster....and Eric could be lurking right around the corner..... (yes, I really just dangled Eric in front of your nose) ; p**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- wow! See what happens when I get so many fabulous reviews...I write and update super fast!!! Can you believe it- another update in less than a week**

**Keep the review love coming and the creative juices just might keep flowing.**

**Huge hugs and love to everyone reading and reviewing. Thank you for the kind words and encouragement- you are all full of Viking goodness!**

**SouthernLady23 is the Beta sent from Heaven...I swear she has wings and a halo! I love her to pieces....**

SPOV-

I walked out of Felipe's office with hope. He took the news of Victor's betrayal far better than I'd anticipated and I was relieved. I promised him I'd never speak of his lost lover, knowing how painful it is to lose the one you love. Felipe showed a great deal of trust when he told me his story, I was not about to dishonor him.

I thanked him profusely as I held the tiny ring in my palm, knowing I would treasure it always. I boarded the elevator and made my descent back to Pam. I wasn't quite sure where she would be, but I was certain she wouldn't be too far. My mind swirled with the story Felipe had entrusted me with, and I knew he was right in comparing Eric and I to him and Lourdes.

But, the fact he managed to survive somehow consoled me. Somehow, he'd been able to endure the destruction of his bond, and the loss of his love-maybe I could too, but for right now, all I wanted to do was curl up in Eric's bed and cry. My heart simply ached knowing he was never going to hold me again. I was never going to feel his touch or look into his eyes ever again. No-right now all I felt was a deep, aching pain in my chest-an emptiness where I was certain my heart once was, and I was certain, at that moment, I wasn't going to make it.

I found Pam waiting for me in the hotel lobby, looking absolutely bored. She stood when she saw me coming and I could tell she was anxious about my visit with the King.

"Well, anything you'd like to share?" Pam asked, raising her eyebrow.

"We talked about Eric, and how Felipe thinks I'm strong enough to get through this. I also told him I didn't want to work for him any longer." Most of it was true.

"And he just said, 'Okay'?" I could tell Pam was in serious doubt of my explanation.

"Well, he said he understood my need to mourn for Eric and he hoped I would reconsider working for him again in the future." Again, most of that was true.

"Fine, as if I'd let you anywhere near this place without armed guards. Are you hungry, I don't remember the last time I saw you consume food?" I suppose this was Pam's motherly side.

"I'm not hungry at all. Can we just go to the room, I'm really tired." She looked at me and frowned, but didn't put up much of an argument.

We walked silently to the elevator and didn't speak as we rode up to our floor. There wasn't anything to say. Both of us were processing the loss of Eric, and I'm sure she was hurting just as much as I was. As soon as we entered the suite, I crawled into the bed and curled up into a ball. I was cold everywhere and I knew it wasn't from the temperature.

I grabbed my cell phone and played Eric's voice mail again and again, torturing myself. Just hearing his voice made him feel close to me. I could close my eyes and listen to his voice, and pretend he was lying beside me.

As I lay there, I got a thought-maybe I had a saved message on my voice mail from him! Perhaps I did have something from Eric, a message he gave me specifically. I quick dialed the pass code and heard the annoying phone lady tell me I had no new messages. I pressed the option for saved messages and my heart flipped when the said annoying lady told me I had five saved messages.

The first three were from Amelia, all silly little messages which made me laugh. I don't know why I even saved them, but apparently I thought they were important at the time. Then, the fourth message was his voice. My body quivered and I got goosebumps as I listened to my love.

'_Hello, lover. I just wanted to wish you goodnight and to tell you I have been thinking about our time toge__t__her-oft__en.__ Now that I have recovered my memories, I cannot wait to see how much better the reality is. We will talk soon, until then...be safe.'_

Strangled sobs flew from my mouth as I replayed his message. I remember waking up to this a long time ago and being so angry with him, but so happy at the same time. At the time, I couldn't decide if he'd made me more mad by assuming he would find out what the reality was, or if I was angrier at myself for being excited about his call.

I could clearly remember myself sitting on my bed, listening to the message and almost deleting it out of spite-like it would physically hurt him if I _pressed 7 to erase this message._ Now, it was everything to me. I put it on speaker and let his voice fill the room. Pam sat in the corner of the suite, sipping a bottle of blood.

I fell asleep, clutching the phone to my chest. I dreamed of Eric-he was holding me and soothing my aching body. He rubbed my back and whispered to me in his ancient language. It felt as though he was right beside me, I could almost feel him. But, as quickly as the calming dream came, it was replaced with an awful, horrific nightmare.

Eric was bound in silver and in pain. He was being tortured and there was a man with him. The man was taunting him and laughing-it was awful. I could see the pain in Eric's eyes and I could feel the pain ripping through him. I saw terrible, scary weapons and somehow knew Eric was going to have to suffer through these.

I screamed and I could almost hear the echo of my voice in the nightmare. When the sound of my shriek left my mouth, I saw my dream Eric lift his head and look around for me. His eyes were darting everywhere, frantically. He screamed my name, it took all the energy he could muster...and then I woke up-screaming and covered in sweat.

I replayed the nightmare in my head over and over again. It felt and looked so real; I know I could feel Eric and the pain he was going through. I tossed and turned as I tried to figure out the place he was being held in the dream. I was so close to him, but never within reach. It felt like I was losing him all over again.

As soon as Pam rose for the night, I relayed the dream to her, only to be met with her pitiful, almost painful smile.

"Sookie, you have lost so much. Dear Abby say's it is very common for a widow to experience nightmares about her deceased spouse. It is part of the grieving process, and only natural for you to try to hold on to the person you have lost." Pam looked so sad at having to give me Dear Abby advice on grieving.

"Pam, I understand the whole grieving process-I'm not a fucking moron! I'm telling you...Eric was in pain! He was with me, comforting me, but then he was gone. He heard me scream his name...he heard me! Someone was holding him against his will and he could hear me. He tried to find me after I yelled out to him!" I was exhausted from trying to make Pam understand.

"I get what you are telling me, Sookie. I also know Eric is gone-I can feel it. Let's get home and try to calm down and relax. Perhaps once we get back to Louisiana things will feel different. Our plane leaves in two hours." She shooed me away, and all I could do was picture the agony on Eric's face. He heard me...he looked for me...he was in pain.

2 months later....

EPOV-

I have no idea how long I have been here. Each day feels longer than the last, and I can't remember the last time I rested. I thirst for anything to take the pain away, but I know it will not come.

The silver which was wrapped on my body has become imbedded in my skin-burning a little further every day. Every piece of my flesh is raw and exposed, and my lack of sleep and ability to feed is preventing me from healing properly. I am fully aware I am in the process of meeting my final death.

My Sookie. I can't feel her, nor can I remember the way her hands felt on my body. I know the bond has been disintegrated, it was the most painful moment of my existence. My body shudders with the thought of the pain she must have experienced when the bond was broken. I am vampire and I am able to withstand pain-she is human; fragile and unprepared for such shock.

If I felt the torture of the breaking bond so completely, she must have felt it equally. I cannot even comprehend her surviving such a thing. I tried to say her name, but my voice has long since expired and my lips have long dried from the lack of nourishment. It has become too excruciating to form words. Her sweet name only floats from my lips as a strangled whisper.

Since I have been held here, I have learned a great deal. Connor not only seeks revenge for the death of his kin, he has a more evil task at hand. Someone has hired him kill both me and my bonded. It was part of the deal to allow him extra time with me-to prolong the process-as this was dually torturing Sookie.

I had hoped and prayed to Freya herself, for survival and for rescue, but my prayers have gone unanswered. The irony is not lost on me that this is exactly how my love must have felt as she was being hurt. She told me she prayed for me to come to her and save her, but I never came. She screamed for me and begged for me to save her, yet I was nowhere to be found.

Every day I thought about our last days together. I thought about her running from me and accusing me of manipulating her feelings. Soon, the memories of our lovemaking became fewer and far between. Her words of anger was the only thing echoing in my desperate mind. Perhaps it was the silver poisoning my body, but I was only filled with rage.

The fucking brightness of this hell, the sweet stink of the fairies, the pain of my solitude. My mouth ached from the constant presence of my fangs-desperate to sink into the flesh of my torturer.

"Good day to you, Viking." The sound of his voice sent shivers through my body. "I wonder what fun you and I will have today? You have brought me so much enjoyment lately, it is going to be a shame once I dispose of you. But, every cloud does have a silver lining-your mate will be next." His voice dripped with malice.

I didn't have the strength to confront him on his threat, it was too much.

He grabbed a fistful of my matted, dirty hair and wretched my head back. He looked me in the eye, his green eyes betraying nothing, and slowly lowered his silver tipped teeth to my ear.

"I am going to enjoy playing with the half breed. She is round and luscious in all the right places..." He whispered his threat and then sank his razor sharp teeth into my ear, allowing just enough silver to penetrate my body.

I felt the poison course through my body, much the same way as I had time and time before. It burned from the inside, causing me to moan out in pain. I felt him hovering over me, watching his work with enjoyment. I knew all too well he would soon bring out his "special" tools. The items he made specifically for me. I had lived through torture before, but I would be lying if I said this time I really did feel as though I was dying.

"Viking, I have a special treat for you today." He sounded like a child excited about a new toy. He stepped away for a moment and came back, towing a small framed blond. She was terrified, but her mouth was gagged, and she'd been stripped of all her clothing. Her breasts were full and heavy, and her chest heaved in fear. She looked like my Sookie...only she didn't have the fight in her.

"Since you have been so good, I thought a little refreshment would be in order. So, since I know blond is your favorite flavor, I took the liberty of having one delivered. Would you like to taste her, feed from her...drain her dry?" He cooed the words as though he was speaking to a baby.

I couldn't even mutter a response. I couldn't remember the last time I had fed, and the scent permeating my nose was unbearable. I needed to have her-all of her. The demon inside of me screamed to be let out, and clawed its way to the surface, escaping with a growl.

"I thought you might like her since she's so young and ripe. I understand her to be a virgin as well...completely untouched."

He was taunting me with her. My body tried to break free of the silver in order to get to her, but it was too strong. I watched as she shook in terror, her muffled screams only making me want her more. Her body writhed in front of me, naked and terrified. The smell from her fear alone caused me to moan in anticipation. The fear in her eyes caused my permanent erection to throb... I could smell her blood and I knew she was pure.

I was coming undone and the desperation and starvation was taking hold. I was so fixed on the blond's eyes and the terror they held, I didn't see Connor raise his hand above her head.

In one quick motion, Connor run a blade across her throat. I watched in horror and excitement as the dark scarlet liquid in her veins spurted from her throat, seeping down her flesh. I watched the blood run over her breasts and down her arms, leaving a trail of crimson. The cut was deep enough it severed the jugular, causing a burst of blood to shoot from her body. The spray cascaded around me, showering me in its ecstasy. The smell hit me and caused me to come all over myself, but not providing any satisfaction. In fact, it wound me up tighter...caused me to become more primal.

I painfully tried to lap the blood from my face, my tongue contorting to every angle possible in order to get the faintest taste of her. A few drops made their way on my tongue and I growled deeply as I sped them down my throat-hungry for more. The chains on my body singed and burned what remained of my skin as I moaned and cried out in pain from not being able to get more of her into my system.

Her lifeless body collapsed to the ground and bled out. All of her precious, delicious blood flowed from her body and seeped into the ground around her. I couldn't get close enough to even dart my tongue out and taste it. My eyes were wild at the sight, my body spastic.

"Tsk, tsk...such a waste. Oh well, maybe next time. Perhaps the next blond I bring along will be someone more special to you-someone who holds a special place in your cold, dead heart. Rest, Viking-we are not near done for today."

He walked away, leaving the body on the ground, and the scent of her blood all around me. I was going mad and there was no one to help me. I thought about Sookie and how this was such sweet revenge. I wasn't able to rescue her, therefore it should be my punishment to have to suffer as well.

I pictured her face, the last dream I had of her seemed like forever ago. She came across me in this realm, her face was distorted and shocked at the sight. She screamed for me and I heard her, but I couldn't find where the voice was coming from. I couldn't find the voice because she was running away from me, leaving me in hell....

**A/N- Alright- I will come out from my hiding spot to say this; Eric is in a VERY bad place. He is not quite himself due to the evil, sadistic fairy torturing him. I hear torture tends to do a number on the mental state...soooooo, before you go throwing anything, remember what he is going through. **

**With that being said...what did you think?????**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-I think this might be a record! I think I heard a collective gasp from everyone as soon as they realized there was another update!!! **

**Thank you for the fabulous reviews for last chapter. I am amazed each and everyday by the love this story is getting. I am so honored to have such great readers.**

**SouthernLady23 gets extra props this Chappie. She helped me get through some of the rough spots and made sure I kept on track-even when my idea's made NO sense!!! The girl deserves a gold medal for her Olympic level Beta skills. If you see any mistakes, they belong to me!**

SPOV

For the past two months I have barely slept. It's torture, knowing what will happen once sleep pulls me under. It's the same, night after night. I dream-horrible, frightening dreams. They always involve Eric and they always show him in pain. Each night they seem to get more and more real, like I am getting closer to him-if it's even possible. I have tried to convince everyone around me he is still out there, but no one will listen to me anymore.

I can't even count the number of times Amelia has come running into room because of my screams. The first night she thought I was being beaten-it was so terrible. Now, she has gotten used to my off -hours hysterics. She simply comes to my bedside and assures me everything is going to be all right and tries to convince me it's only a dream; there is nothing real about any of it. I want to shake her and tell her I know it's real, I can feel it!

I fight falling asleep with every ounce of stamina I have. Nighttime used to by my most favorite part of the day-the time I would be able to be with Eric. But, now it only fills me with fear and dread. I don't want to see him in pain and being tortured. I want to remember him as the arrogant, larger than life Viking who captured my heart.

I haven't been able to go to work since Eric has been gone. My life has been so completely changed and disrupted. I can't sleep because when I do, I have the nightmares. I can't concentrate because I'm constantly trying to reach out with my mind to feel for Eric. I can't eat because I have no desire to take care of myself. I simply don't want to do anything except be with Eric again.

Sam asked me to stop coming to work because I had a few, "accidents" with the customers. I dropped some beer's and the broken glass cut an out-of-towner. I dropped a basket of hot fries on an old lady's lap-she wasn't very pleased with me. The last straw was when I kind of threw a bowl of hot chili at some FoTS asshole who was running his mouth.

Needless to say, I have been stuck in a period of down time. Eric had all of his financial documents changed to reflect Pam and I as the beneficiaries in case of his final death. I had never been so comfortable financially, yet so emotionally miserable. I would give back every last cent Eric left me, with interest, if it meant having him back with me. I didn't care if I needed to spend the rest of my life paying it off to get it either.

After another incredibly horrible night, I dragged my groggy ass down to the kitchen for coffee. Food no longer tasted good to me, but it was habit, and it was something to do.

"Another tough night?" Amelia was sitting at the kitchen table, reading one of her spell casting books.

"You have no idea. I just want it to stop...all of it." I yawned and poured myself a cup.

"Sookie, have you thought about going to see someone about the nightmares? Maybe they can help you." She sounded hopeful about her suggestion.

"Well, I don't see how that's possible. Are they going to prescribe me a magic pill which brings Eric back to me? I can't convince my closest friends he could really be out there, how the hell am I going to get a doctor to help me?" I knew I was being unfair, but damn I was tired.

"You know I didn't mean it like that! I'm just saying maybe you need someone to talk to, help you through this. After...after Trey died, it took me a while before I could sleep again. I know what it's like, Sookie-losing the man you love. Talking to someone helped me get through the pain." She put her book down and looked at me with sincerity.

"I know...I'm sorry. I just don't think a shrink can help me with this particular problem. I can see him, Amelia. Every night it's like he's closer to me...or I'm closer to him. I can feel how much pain he's in, just as if it was my own. How do you explain this kind of thing to a doctor?" I sat down next to her and hung my head.

"Did you say he's getting closer? Sookie, the whole time you've been having these dreams you've never once mentioned he was getting closer! What else do you see, besides him in pain? What is the place like where he's being held?" Amelia's eyes were practically bugging out of her head.

"Well, I never really realized we were getting closer to each other. Last night must have been when I actually could see it. Um, he's always chained up...with silver. I can smell the skin burning from the chains he's wrapped in. His hair is always dirty and matted, like it hasn't been washed in...months." I chanced a look at Amelia.

"What else...the landscape, the other smells? Is he with anyone or anything?" Amelia was really starting to freak me out. It was like she sprinkled crack on her cornflakes.

"I'm trying to think. It's really bright-like hurt your eyes bright. The first time I saw him there, I wanted to squint. He's naked, and he has unhealed cuts all over him. The smell of Eric is terrible, but it always smells like it's mixed with a sweeter scent. I can't describe it...sugary...maybe?" I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to remember everything from the last two months.

"Okay, bright, naked, dirty, smelly, and sugary sweet. Anything else you can think of right now?" She was making a mental note of everything I just told her.

"No, not that I can think of." I felt like banging my head on the table, trying to unlock more information.

"I'm going to do some research. There is something familiar about what you're telling me, and I can't quite put my finger on it. Give me a little bit of time...hopefully I'll find something that can help you with the nightmares." Amelia bounced off her seat and ran her frenzied butt into her room, leaving no time for me to ask questions.

The day ticked by...one dragging second after another. I had cleaned every inch of the house, even taking a tooth brush to the grout in the bathroom. I was completely engrossed in sanitizing my Hummingbird Lane home...even though it was done two days earlier. Pam had tried to convince me to move into Eric's home, but the thought almost killed me. I couldn't stand the idea of being there without him.

I stayed there for the first week, not even leaving his room. I wrapped myself in his sheets and his clothes. I showered and bathed in his soaps and shampoo's. I looked in the mirror one morning and realized if I didn't get out of his house, I was going to turn into a creepy, crazy hermit. I told Pam she should stay in the house; I couldn't stand the idea of someone else being there.

I took a handful of his clothes which still carried his scent and came home. Those damned clothes comfort me, remind me of him...even though the scent is slowly fading. I know in time his scent will be completely gone, along with the last straw of sanity I have.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost six o'clock. I had been cleaning for eight hours and hadn't heard a peep from Amelia since she took off this morning. Just as I was about to go searching for her, my phone rang, causing me to practically jump out of my skin.

"Good evening, my little telepath. I have a message from the witch stating I need to come to your house as soon as possible. Are you in some kind of trouble...again? Do you need me to bring any weapons to help protect you?" Her voice was dripping with the excitement of a possible fight.

"Um, hey, Pam. I have no idea what you're even talking about. Amelia has been holed up in her room all day while I've been cleaning. There isn't any trouble here, so you can close up the arsenal." I hated dashing her plans for the night.

"Fine. Well I suppose I'll come by anyway, she did sound rather tense. I'll be there shortly...try to stay out of trouble until I get there." Pam gave her very creepy laugh and hung up on me.

I stomped my way down the hall and into Amelia's room, only to find her nose buried in another book. She didn't even notice me for about thirty seconds.

"Hey, did you tell Pam I was in trouble and needed her to come save me?" I tapped my foot in front of her.

"No, but I did call her and tell her she needed to get her ass over here as soon as possible." She was pale, as though she had seen a ghost.

"What's going on? Does this have anything to do with what I told you earlier about the dreams?" I was quickly becoming unhinged. What if Amelia knew something I didn't know. I opened my mind up to her and tried to find more information.

_Just wait for Pam. This just might put her over the edge...think about puppies, cute puppies on postcards. Puppies with lots of fur...fur like a wolf. Trey...I miss Trey, so much._

"Amelia! Stop thinking about puppies! What the hell is going on and why do you need to wait for Pam?" I could feel myself losing control.

"Stay out of my head! Just wait a few minutes...I'll tell you everything I know as soon as I can. You need to trust me on this! If Pam can confirm some things for me, I'll know more-but I won't say anything until I know." Amelia pushed by me and went to wait in the living room.

I was freaking out. I slammed my bedroom door shut and flopped down on my bed as the tears fell from my eyes. All I wanted to know was what my dreams about Eric meant and how I could get them to stop long enough for a good night sleep. Why the fuck was she being so difficult?

After another fifteen minutes, I heard the doorbell and emerged from my room to find Amelia and Pam in the living room. My face was red and blotchy and my eyes were swollen; there was no use even trying to hide the fact I had been crying.

"Well, Pam is here-let's get this show on the road." I motioned for Pam to sit and glared at Amelia.

Amelia turned to look at Pam and gave me a sorry and sympathetic frown.

"Pam, have you been feeling anything lately? More specifically, have you been getting any pains you can't explain...mostly in the middle of the night?" Amelia worded her questions slowly, as though she was speaking to a child.

"Amelia, I am vampire-I do not get aches and pains like a human." She rolled her eyes, not amused.

"I'm not talking about aches and pains, Pam. I'm talking about hard, unexplainable seconds of pain...excruciating?" Amelia waved her hands around her body, as if that would make Pam think harder.

"Well, I suppose I have been having a few nights of discomfort...but nothing a good blood bag can't cure. Come to think of it, I refer to them as episodes. They seem to be getting stronger and more frequent; I just assumed I wasn't feeding enough. What does this have to do with Sookie?" Pam moved closer to me, almost in a protective stance.

"Okay, Sookie told me about the nightmares she's been having for the past couple of months. All her nightmares involve Eric being tortured and in pain. She said the pain is getting worse and it seems like Eric is getting closer to her, or she is getting closer to him. I made her describe the dreams-what she saw and how everything smells." Amelia paused and drew a long, cleansing breath.

"So, get to the point!" I had reached my drama limit.

"I think Eric is still alive, well not finally dead. I believe he's in one of the fairy realms, but where he is being held is practically desolate. I think the dreams are the only way the two of you can still be together, because your bond wasn't truly broken by death-it was broken by magic. But, the worst part is, I really do think he's being tortured and in pain, and what you are both feeling is actually Eric's pain..."

All I heard was Eric and alive. My heart raced, and I could hear my pulse in my ears. I started to hyperventilate with the information overload. I could feel the slow trickle of sweat as it dripped down my spine, causing me to shiver. Eric was out there and he needed me!

"Pam, we need to call Felipe and find Niall!" I yelled and both of them just stared at me, as though I had scratched my fingernails down a chalkboard.

EPOV-

I knew it the minute I smelled him. His putrid, corrupt scent followed him wherever he went. Connor thought I was too delirious to notice, but I saw him. At first, I thought him to be a hallucination or some sort of mind game I'd concocted from being starved and sleep deprived. But, as soon as I could smell him, I knew him to be reality. Victor Madden stood toe to toe with Connor, discussing my fate.

I watched them through swollen, hooded eyes. I focused all of my remaining energy on listening to them and trying to hear their private conversation. Victor clearly was not pleased with my still being among the living. Given the tone of the conversation, I think he had expected me to turn to ashes long ago.

I heard Connor speaking about vengeance for his family and taking what was rightfully his. Apparently, this upset Victor even more. I know I heard my Sookie's name and I almost moaned from the desperation of it all. They were arguing over who was going to lay claim to her once I was finally gone!

The conversation was sickening, and all I could do was lay there and listen to them fight for her, like dogs over a bone. While Victor wanted her by his side, under his control, Connor wanted to torture her just as he had me. The fucking fairy wanted to hurt her for her hand in the death of his cousins.

As angry and bitter as I was with her for leaving me to rot in this hell alone, the rational part of me couldn't handle the idea of her being taken against her will. She was mine, and only I would decide her fate.

She had come to me several more times, and each time I saw her...she would run from me. I was certain she had been here, watching me and creeping closer. Was she just getting close enough to make sure I was still here, being held against my will and tortured? Did she need to see with her own eyes the hell I was living in? I know she has been here, each time I see her, I am desperate for her to turn back, not wanting her to be captured, but I am also so fucking needy. I need her to save me, to get me out of this world. I could smell her and I could hear the beat of her heart. But, she would always run, her screams the only proof of her presence.

I vowed to talk to her the next time she came to me...I needed her to hear me. I needed her to listen to me. I always promised to protect her, and I am a man of my word. If there is one thing I will do before I meet my final death, it will be providing her with my final words of protection.

My mind suddenly seized with doubt – could it be possible she didn't care for me or loved me the way I thought she had? Is this why I was still locked in this hell – with only misery and the stench of death as my companions? No! I shouted at myself, willing the thoughts away. My word-I would keep my word to her. If she will listen to me, I will be able to warn her about Connor and Madden. I will be able to go to my final death knowing I was the better person. The irony of the situation was not lost on me. She will hear me... it might be the only chance for survival- at least for her.

**a/n-let the rescue mission begin! ; )**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Epic fail on my part for not updating this quickly! I am so sorry and I hope everyone can forgive me.**

**The sad truth is I am having quite a spell of writer's block. It is driving me crazy...I just want to write E and S in a happy little world... filled with kittens and shit! BUT, I think we all know there are currently no kittens living in the fairy realm where Eric has been residing for the past few months. (there are also no rainbows, butterflies, ice cream cones, or tall glasses of lemonade)**

**SouthernLady23 did more than just the terrific Beta work on this Chapter! She also wrote some parts, making it pure magic! Thank you to her for being so incredible and talented and purely amazing. If you see any mistakes, they belong to me!**

**CH owns everyone except Connor...his craziness is mine!**

Now that I'd finally confirmed Eric was still with me, I was on edge and could barely sleep. Each time I would drift off, I would catch a glimpse of him, but I would be ripped out of sleep by my nerves. I was too wound up to eat, sleep-to practically speak. I was surprised I was even able to coordinate our rescue effort, but after two long , pitiful weeks, I got everyone together.

Surprisingly, Claude was the most helpful. Despite our past differences, and the fact Claudine had died protecting me, he came through for me. He was my one and only connection to Niall since after the whole Fairy War. I didn't want any details on how he could get in touch with him, all I wanted was for them to tell me how I could get to my Viking.

When I first called Claude and explained to him what happened, how I just knew Eric was being held and tortured in some part of his fairy planet, or realm, or whatever the hell it was, he asked how he could help. I was shocked at his failure to laugh at me, or turn his back on me. For once, I was happy to have him as part of my family.

I looked around my living room at my friends and family, all of whom were here to help me retrieve the most important thing in my life-Eric.

"Sookie, you realize how dangerous this is. If this fairy has been torturing Eric the entire time he's been gone-he'll be crazy. He may kill you before he even realizes it's you." Amelia looked as tired as I felt.

"I know... he's probably already gone mad. But, I also know he will be able to feel me. Eric will know it's me and he would never hurt me. I'm not afraid of him, I'll never be afraid of him." I held my head up a little higher as I said the words, trying to convince everyone I spoke the truth.

"You're right, Sookie. Eric would never hurt you...in his right mind. But, I have seen Eric lose all control before, and I'm afraid it was an unpleasant evening for most parties involved. He would never intentionally hurt you, but I happen to agree with Amelia. Perhaps you should reconsider your decision to enter in to this alternate realm. Allow me to go alone...or with another vampire." Pam smiled at me, the best motherly smile her fangs would allow.

"Listen, I appreciate everyone's concern, but it has been almost three months. I won't go another minute longer than I have to, sitting here, doing nothing. I will be there, I have to be with him. No one is going to tell me any different!" I almost stomped my foot in defiance.

The room grew quiet and all eyes were on me. Pam, Bill, Thalia, Amelia, Jason, Sam, Alcide, and Claude made up the motley crew of rescuers I had helping me. For the first time that night, I noticed Bill slightly slumping over the wall, still as weak as could be, and an uninterested Thalia looking at my house in disdain. It was painfully obvious Pam had forced Thalia to join the rescue mission, and just as I was about to say something, I saw poor Claude standing in the far corner of the room, ready to _pop!_ himself away with the sultry gazes the three vampires were giving him. My voice stilled within me, as both Bill and Claude, along with Sam and Alcide, gave me a small, reassuring smile.

My heart swelled as I studied my two-natured friends. Sam and Alcide were there for me, and only me. I'm pretty sure both of them could have cared less about Eric being missing, but my tears and helplessness had persuaded them to help my cause. I took a final look around me, and at this moment in time, I realized this group of people were my only hope in getting Eric back. I put every bit of faith I had left into our mission, knowing I wouldn't survive if we didn't work together and failed. I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

"Forgive me, y'all. I know you'd all rather be somewhere else and I can't tell you how much I appreciate y'all coming through for me – and Eric. Thank you, my friends." My words seemed to set everyone in the room at ease, and even Thalia looked ready to play her part.

"Sure thing, Sooks," Sam said, holding my hand and squeezing it. "You know you can count on us for anything. What do you want us to do?"

I smiled and began to to unfold my plan. "Okay, Claude, last time you were able to speak to Niall you told him we needed the opening to the fairy realm unsealed at exactly ten o'clock, right?" We had been over this, I was just doing my mental check list.

"Yes, cousin. He assured me it would be open for 45 seconds, and only 45 seconds. Once it closes you will have exactly twenty minutes to find Eric, rescue him, kill whomever is holding him, and get out. If you are unable to get Eric out in twenty minutes, Niall will have no choice but to reseal the portal, and you will be on the wrong side of the door." Claude shook his head as he warned me of the consequence of being too slow.

"So, the portal opens at ten and we all enter into this godforsaken place. Sam, you shift into whatever the hell you want, and go with Jason and Alcide-just make sure you don't get lost. Take out anyone who looks like they want to hurt you. Bill and Thalia, you guys go ahead of me and smell out all those tasty fairies. Remember, we're in there for Eric, not a buffet. Pam, you stick with me and we'll search for Eric. Once we find him I'm going to need you to fight off anyone who might be guarding him. Once you dispose of them, I'll need you to help me with Eric. Amelia, you need to watch the clock and make sure we're doing all right with our time limit. If we're even a minute too late, we'll be trapped-all of us." I looked around to make sure everyone was listening. Nodding heads was all I got in response.

I handed Amelia a stopwatch and a whistle. She looked at me with wide, fearful brown eyes. From her thoughts I could read she was afraid, but if the fairy who had Eric had anything to do with Tray's death, she wanted him to pay.

Just as if she was coming out of a trance, she shook her head hastily. "Oh, Sookie! Why didn't I think of this before?" my roommate blurted out, heading over to the kitchen. We all stared at her, wondering what she was doing as she rummaged through the kitchen cabinets.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed, opening a purple, unmarked bottle and dipping her index finger in some cream-like substance. She approached Pam and moved her hand to smear the creamy substance around her nose.

"What is that?" Pam asked as she stepped back, unsure of what Amelia was doing.

"It's a scent concealer. It'll help mask the overpowering scent of fairies in the Fae Realm, though it won't last long, but it should work just long enough to let you function when you get there," she blurted out, her nerves and fear making her spill out her words.

"Then by all means, continue," Pam stated, allowing Amelia to apply the cream to her and to the rest of the vamps, gaining Claude's immediate gratitude.

I looked at the clock sitting on the mantle over the fireplace as we made our final preparations- it was 9:45. I could feel the weight of the world bearing down on my shoulders and if I could, I would have crawled into my bed and cried for days. Though everyone was making light jokes, giving me smiles, and rubbing my shoulders, the feeling in the room was of pure desperation, and I don't know if it was all radiating off of me, or if the others were just as worried as I was. The ticking of the second hand on the clock became magnified as I stood next to it-like a heart beating against it's body.

I silently sent a prayer to whomever was listening, making sure to include those who surrounded me in my request for safety. One lone tear slipped down my cheek as the enormity of the moment sank in. The time had come. I would either come back with Eric, or I wouldn't come back at all.

EPOV-

Knowing I was going mad was the only thread of evidence I had that I was still somewhat sane. I reasoned within myself that a crazy person couldn't tell the difference between madness and reality, right? At least I knew I was heading down that slippery slope.

I had seen Sookie several times, but each time I tried to talk to her, she ran. She ran like she was being called away, not like she was afraid or checking up on me. She would never fucking stay long enough for me to make her hear me...even when I screamed for her.

I slumped my tense shoulders down as I had come to accept my fate. In a way, I had made peace with the fact I would die my final death in this hell. I still had control if I accepted it; I would die on my terms. Fuck Madden and his fairy accomplice-fuck everyone.

I couldn't tell how long I had actually been here, but I was certain it had been quite a while. I lacked the strength to even move my head. All I wanted to do now was hold on long enough to figure out Madden's plan. I knew there was nothing I could do to prevent him from taking Sookie, but I could imagine myself getting word to Pam. It was all I thought about...protecting her. Sookie was all I could ever fucking think about.

But somehow, as I focused on her, several details had escaped me as I remained too long in this hell. I could no longer remember the way her blood tasted in my mouth, or the way her body felt under my hands. The sweet smell of her hair and her skin has long disappeared from my mind. I couldn't remember the way it felt to rest beside her warm, perfect form. I could barely remember the color blue of her eyes. She was a fleeting picture in my mind, and the picture was fading quickly.

Losing those details pained me more than any torture Conner had made me endure, and I wanted to scream out as I felt the memories escaping me. I pictured her underneath me, and though I couldn't remember the feeling of making love to her, I could remember to joy and pleasure it brought to both of us. She was being removed from my mind, each day a little piece of her was taken away from me. Each day I grew closer and closer to my final death.

Breaking me from my thoughts, I caught Connor out of the corner of my eye, and knew he was coming to entertain me for a while. The torture had become routine and I had become mostly numb to the pain. Fuck this goddamn fairy – I mustered the last of my strength and braced myself, vowing not to scream or flinch at anything he threw at me. I wouldn't give him the fucking satisfaction.

"Viking...I'm impressed you have made it this long. I'll give you credit for having...longevity." Connor hissed his venomous compliment.

All I could do was make a barely audible hiss at his words.

"I'm afraid tonight will have to be our last night together. You see, I have a contract on your undead life. If you are to survive my..._attentions, _I am required to turn you over to a very ambitious night walker. I don't share well, therefore, I have decided to make sure you do not make it through our last round of fun." Connor looked me up and down, as if he was trying to decide where to start with his torture.

"After you're gone, I plan on paying your Bonded the same attention you received-I wouldn't want you to think I was playing favorites. I just need to get to her faster than the vampire ..." With those last words he removed a knife from his pocket and painfully dragged the blade across my dry, brittle back.

I felt the blade cut through the skin, tearing me as it went. I didn't scream, even if I had the energy, it wasn't worth it. I was trying not to think about the fate of Sookie, once he finished me off. It could be minutes, or hours, but I knew tonight would be my last night with Connor.

"Hmm", the fairy muttered, looking down at the chains binding my hands. "The silver has just about burned right down to your bone. Since this will be your last evening here, and because you have made it this far, I'm feeling rather generous. I'm going to remove the chains from your wrists...it's not like you have the strength to remove the others with those pathetic limbs." He laughed his disgusting, evil laugh, and proceeded to slowly untangle the silver from my scorching body.

SPOV-

We all stood in the clearing, afraid to breathe and afraid to move. The night air bit at my face, and with every breath I exhaled, a billowing cloud of fog escaped me. Even though I was cold, I could feel beads of sweat rolling down my back. My fingers and hands shook with uncertainty, it was now or never.

Claude looked at me and nodded, alerting me to the time. I grasped his hand tightly, Amelia grasping his other hand, and from there our large group of rescuers each took the others hand, forming a circle. I closed my eyes and held my breath...the air around me began to swirl.

Before I knew it, we were standing in a foreign land. I stole a glance at the vampires who joined us, and Pam, Bill, and Thalia were twitching their noses, and I hoped Amelia's potion worked long enough for us to accomplish what we came for. I knew we had no time to waste as their fangs came down, and they quickly inhaled the air around them.

I took in my surroundings, and felt a sense of déjà vu. I had been here before, I could feel it deep within my bones. The barren, bright landscape reminded me of what Siberia might look like, but without the snow. It was desolate and stark. I looked at my companions and nodded to them as I began to walk away.

They each went in separate directions, fanning out across the depressing landscape. I grabbed Amelia by the hand and made sure she had started the stopwatch. She affirmed her task and nervously walked beside me.

I reached deep within myself for anything which could signify Eric. I probed what used to be our bond for something-anything. For the first time in almost three months I got a spark of him. I almost lost my breath from the feeling of Eric's life once again being in touch with mine.

"He's here, I can feel him." I whispered, knowing the vampires would hear me.

"I agree, my Master is here, within our reach." Pam looked at me, I could see her excitement as she got closer and closer to her maker.

With each step I took, I felt him more. Unfortunately, what I was feeling was the pain he was in. It was a numbing pain, a pain so intense, it literally took my breath away. Pam noticed the change in my body, and was quickly supporting me as we walked into the white hell of Eric's prison.

"Ten minutes! We only have ten minutes left!" Amelia shrieked as we walked a little further.

"I know he's here, just a bit..." The words died in my throat as my eyes tried to focus on the sight in front of me.

It was my Eric. He was naked, covered in blood and dirt, silver chains binding him to the ground. His gorgeous, blond hair was matted to his head, no longer the color of wheat...it looked like the color of mud. I gasped at his form, broken and lifeless. Tears flowed from my eyes as I sobbed for the love of my life. What if I was too late?

The vampires circled around the area, silently stalking anything in striking range. I could hear them breathing in the scent of blood and fairy. I think I heard a moan escape their mouths. I rushed over to Eric, falling to my knees beside him. I cringed as I saw his bone was exposed where the silver chains had burnt into his flesh. The smell of his body was rancid, but I didn't care.

My eyes scanned his body, taking in every wound and every mark. He had truly been tortured, and my tears trailed down my face and dropped on to his cold, battered back. He flinched when my tears came into contact with his skin, and I couldn't help but feel relieved-he was still with me.

His body stirred and I heard him hiss from the pain he was experiencing. I brushed a piece of hair, which was stuck on his face, back and whispered his name over and over again. His body became rigid and I heard his chest rumble a growl. It was terrifying, and I was suddenly very aware of the fact he was probably starved.

Flashbacks from the night I rescued Bill came flooding into my brain. Bill had only been held captive for a few weeks-Eric had been gone for a few months. The pain from Bill's attack suddenly became fresh again. I knew right then-Eric could kill me.

As I became lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized I had ventured too close to him, and his hand reached out and grabbed my wrist in a grip so tight I thought the bone was going to break. It was then that I realized the silver chains which were holding him down were free enough to allow him to reach his arm out, and I cursed myself for not being more careful. His eyes flashed open and they were not the color blue I remembered. There was nothing serene and hypnotizing about the way his eyes looked. They were black and full of hunger, unable to focus on my face.

"Eric, please. We only have a couple of minutes and I need to get you home. I have no idea who is even keeping you here, or when they are coming back. Please, it's Sookie. Eric, it's Sookie!"

Before I knew what was happening I was pulled his chest, hard and unmerciful. His huge hands grabbed my body and held me down. His body trembled and the noises coming from him scared the shit out of me. I gasped as his fangs protruded from his dry, cracked lips.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me. Eric, please, it's me...you can take my blood, but please don't hurt me!" I was terrified of the pain, the pain from the way Bill had attacked me.

His voice growled and before I knew it, his fangs sank into my shoulder. I screamed, but it didn't hurt, or it didn't hurt the way I had expected it to. Despite his hunger and his pain, his bite still felt familiar. He drank from me, and I could feel my blood flowing into his body.

"Sookie, four minutes!" Amelia was still watching the clock. As Eric drank from me, I mentally calculated the amount of time I would need to get back to the portal. We were dangerously close to not making it. I screamed for help, wondering where my friends had gone.

"Sookie, I can hear the vampire's fighting with someone! Oh, shit! Sookie, please, try and grab my hand!" Amelia was screaming as she took in the scene before her. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't fight the man who held me to his chest in such a fierce, crazed way.

"Amelia...go get help." I barely whispered the words, not wanting to make the situation worse.

The tears fell from my eyes and I whispered in Eric's ear. I begged him to stop, knowing I needed to get him out of there. But, he still had shown no indication he even knew it was me with him. I cried harder, wishing I had the power to move my arms and wrap them around his neck.

"Baby, we need to go. Eric, we need to go and I need to get you home so I can take care of you. I need you to come home with me." The feeling of fuzziness began to settle into my head.

Eric was still pulling from my shoulder, and was showing no signs of stopping. I could feel my body getting colder and knew the lightheartedness was not a good sign. If I died while rescuing Eric, he at least needed to hear me tell him I loved him. Thinking he was dead for all this time, and knowing I never told him how I felt was too much.

"Eric, if you can hear me...I love you. I...love...you, and I'm so sorry." I brushed my lips across his head as he continued to drink. I heard the distinctive sound of chains breaking and falling to the ground. I whispered one last time my love for him, and then everything went black.

***sorry...I needed to end it there! Help a girl cure the writer's block blue's***


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Ok Kiddies...I know I left quite the cliffie at the end of the last chapter. I love the reviews I got and the idea's everyone had about Sookie's fate! The love everyone had for the last round has certainly helped with this wicked writer's block. (yes, I'm from Mass...we say "wicked") **

**SouthernLady23 is the most amazing woman ever. I sent this Chapter over to her about 3 hours ago...and here we are, posting. She is a BETA Machine...maybe we could get a certain blond Viking to pay her special attention?**

**Now, good news/bad news folks- 1) Eric has been rescued (that is the good news) 2) He is soooooo not in a good place mentally (yup, the bad news) Please, we have quite a few chapters to go on this journey, so stick with me...okay?**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to everyone for the amazing reviews. The last chapter was the highest reviwed chapter by far! I don't have enough time to write the story and reply to everyone, so I'm thanking you now!**

EPOV-

I never heard her approaching me, nor did I smell her sweet uniqueness. The only thing I remember was the taste of blood filling my mouth and the unshakable need to feed. The monster inside of me had been unleashed and I attacked blindly, not caring whom or what I had a hold of.

As I sank my fangs into the flesh of the thing I grabbed, I winced from the pain involved in such a simple task. My lips cracked and burned from being so dehydrated, and the sudden movement caused them to split more. As soon as the blood hit my mouth, I groaned in relief.

Soon thereafter, my lust and desire took over me. The first blood I had ingested in as long as I could remember was heaven, and I wanted all of it. I drank greedily, and didn't stop to ponder about the source or the blood's origins.

I vaguely heard screaming in the background...something about needing help. The shrill shouts echoed in my ears, bouncing around as if they were a ball ricocheting off a wall. My only thought was there was someone else here for me to feed from once this one was empty.

As I sucked deeply, my mind cleared and the fog of my pain began to lift. I suddenly realized the being I was holding forcefully to my body was not fighting me, but was instead allowing me to drink from them.

I paused momentarily from my feeding and heard the soft whispering of a voice. I could feel myself getting stronger from this blood alone, and knew I would be able to break free from the chains holding me. The voice...I recognized that voice.

"I'm so sorry...I love you. Eric...I love you."

The female voice was barely a whisper, and I felt her warm, soft lips graze my forehead. It was in that moment I realized why the person was not fighting me-it was Sookie. She was here and I was feeding from her, possibly killing her! I took every last ounce of strength I had and ripped all of the chains left on my body out of their anchors. I softly laid her down and took in the sight before me.

I tore the remaining chains hanging from my body apart with my hands and scrambled to my feet. I fell to my knees and could see her unconscious frame beneath me – the rising and falling of her chest as she breathed shallowly indicating she was still alive.

"What...what have I done?" The blood within me surged, and I instantly felt my child near. "Pam!" I shouted, knowing my senses did not deceive me. "Pam, get over here, NOW!"

I could hear the witch screaming uncontrollably. She walked towards Sookie and I wrapped myself around my bonded's limp body and growled, not wanting anyone to touch her.

"Er...Eric, it's me, Amelia. We need to get out of here, like yesterday! We have less than two minutes to get to the portal, and I have no idea where everyone else is!" She was hysterical as she paced around me like a caged lion.

I glanced from her back to Sookie, lying silently on the ground. I saw the deep bite mark on her shoulder and shuttered, knowing I was the cause. I reached down gently with my mouth and carefully licked the wound, not wanting to cause her more pain. I heard foot steps behind me and immediately jumped up in front of her, protecting her.

"What the hell happened?" Bill shouted, his face full of shock as he saw Sookie laying unconscious. "Never mind right now, pick her up and run!" He turned from me and grabbed the witch, throwing her over his shoulder.

Not knowing what all this talk was of time and urgency, I had no choice but to follow. I cradled Sookie in my arms and ran after Bill. I didn't know where we were going, and the weakness was still evident in my body.

When Bill finally slowed, I saw a large gathering of people and realized it was people Sookie and I knew. Pam stepped out from the group, and dropped to her knees before me. The emotions pouring off her were almost to much to bear given my current state.

"Master, please forgive my failure. I would have come sooner if I had known." I could see the red drops of blood streaming down her face and could feel her inner turmoil. I adjusted Sookie in my arms and held my hand out to her, motioning for her to rise.

There were no words for me to share at that moment, so all I could do was place a kiss on her head. She is my child, I know our connection would have brought her to me if she could have come. She lowered her head and nodded, knowing it was not the time for sharing our mistakes. She looked at Sookie, cradled delicately in my arms and her eyes shot to mine. Just as I was about to growl out a warning, I got the very distinct and offensive smell of Connor.

She saw me go rigid and immediately jumped to stop me from losing my mind.

"Eric, we brought you a going away present." She tipped her head towards Thalia and she then produced a bound and gagged fairy. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his body was visibly beaten. My energy level shot through the roof as I took in the picture before me. How I was going to make him pay-and pay dearly.

"Time is up...we must go-now!"

My head snapped up and I saw Sookie's fairy cousin shouting. As soon as the words left his mouth he grabbed hands with the person on each side of him, who in turn did the same. I could only assume this was to get us back through the portal. I clutched Sookie to my chest tightly, feeling her heartbeat slowly and hearing her shallow breaths.

Before I could close my eyes there was a wooshing sound and we were all standing outside, in a clearing near Sookie's back yard. We were back to our realm and now I needed to deal with what I had done.

"Eric, give her to me." I heard Pam's voice but would not acknowledge her words. "Eric, she needs to be cared for and you aren't in any shape to do this for her. Please, give her to me-now!" Pam's voice was urgent.

She moved to take her from my arms and I growled a warning at her, showing my fangs.

"No! Do not touch her-I will care for her!" I couldn't handle the idea of someone taking her away from me...again.

"Eric, listen to Pam. She looks real bad, she's as white as a sheet, man. She needs help and maybe Pam can take care of her." The shifter pleaded with me and I knew he would rather take her and run off...possibly to have a litter of mutts.

"I will care for her!" I shouted as loud as I possibly could, and I heard the echo through the trees. I ran towards her house and left all of them standing there, looking at me as if I were mad.

SPOV-

I could feel his cool hands caressing my face and I thought it was all a bad dream-the past three months hadn't happened, it was just one long nightmare. I tried to move, but was suddenly aware of how weak my body felt. It was as though I had a thousand pound weight resting on top of me.

I blinked my eyes slowly, not sure of my surroundings, and afraid of what I might see. The last thing I remembered was Eric and the sound of chains breaking. I began to panic, praying we weren't still in that hell. What if we didn't get out in time? Shit-what if there really was a thousand pounds on me and I was now being held prisoner? My body tensed and my eyes flew open, darting around the room. As soon as I saw the sapphire blue eyes I fell in love with looking down at me, I knew we were safe.

"Eric?" His name came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Ssh, not now. We will talk when you are stronger." His voice was quiet and calming, I was grateful to hear him.

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes again, not caring about anything or anyone around me. I felt Eric stretch his body out beside me and I breathed a long, well deserved sigh of relief. I drifted off to sleep and actually slept soundly for the first time in months.

The next time I woke, I could feel the sun streaming through my windows and knew Eric was no longer beside me. It was also the first time I noticed I was in my house and in my bed. The fear of having him gone again ripped through my body, causing me to shiver at the loss. I jumped out of bed, not paying attention to the fact I no longer felt weak and heavy.

I searched my home with my mind for the void which would be Eric and came up with nothing. He was not in the hidey hole, and he wasn't close enough for me to pick up on him. He must have gone back to his house. My heart ached knowing he was so far away from me. I flopped myself back on my bed and cried. I just wanted to hold him and feel him beside me. When he rose for the night I wanted to be the first thing he saw and touched. Apparently that wasn't going to happen.

After a good cry by myself, I decided I needed some coffee more than my self pity. After I had something to eat and some coffee, I could drive to Eric's house and be there when he rose. I would be able to actually hold him and tell him how much I had missed him. It wasn't the end of the world that he wasn't here with me...I'd just go to him. I made my way to the kitchen and found Amelia staring at her mug.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Apparently I had sneaked up on her as she almost jumped out of her seat.

"Holy shit, Sookie! You're awake! You have no idea how worried I've been."

She was talking a mile a minute and I knew immediately I needed to put my shields up to block her out of my mind."What are you talking about? How long have I been asleep?" I knew it was late, but give me a break-I had just saved the love of life.

"It's been four days!"

My face must have turned as white as a ghost because she suddenly realized how it must have sounded.

"You had no idea, did you?" She asked, her eyes back to her coffee.

"No, it feels like I just slept through the night. When did Eric leave?" I asked her, hoping she would tell me he was glued to my bedside.

Amelia became fidgety and started tapping her nails on the side of her coffee mug.

"Um, just a little while ago..." I knew she was lying and I had no choice but to listen to her mind.

_It will kill her if she knew Niall had to do it. Fucking Viking bastard hasn't been to see her once. Selfish sonofabitch...I could stake his ass._

Her thoughts made me sick to my stomach. When was Niall here and why hadn't Eric been to see me?

"Amelia, please tell me the truth." I walked towards her and pleaded with my eyes. I watched her shake her head and saw the tears start to fall.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry. Eric hasn't been here since the night you rescued him." She sobbed the words out and watched as I grabbed the chair to sit. "Do you remember Eric grabbing you in the fairy realm and feeding from you?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well, he took a little too much and you became unconscious. He wouldn't let anyone near you or touch you, and we were running out of time. Once we got back to our side, Pam tried to convince him to let her care for you, but he refused. He was like an animal, not letting anyone near you." She reached for my hand as she told me the story.

"So, he was upset about what happened. I can understand why he didn't want anyone to touch me." I tried to defend him, to rationalize the situation.

"But, he ran off to your room and locked the two of you inside. From what I understand happened, he started to get the bloody clothes off of you so he could take care of you. But he caught the scent of another vampire and stopped. When Pam came barging in, breaking the lock on the door, she found Eric just sitting on your bed...watching you. You were dying and all he was doing was sitting there!" Amelia shouted the last part, causing me to jump.

"What happened after that?" I was breathing heavily, not liking where this story was going.

"Pam started yelling at him to heal you, to give you blood so you could recover. He didn't move, he just sat there like a stone. When Pam saw he was upset and not moving, she went to give you her blood and Eric freaked on her. He started screaming that you had the scent of Felipe on you. He pointed to something you were wearing around your neck at the time. I'm not sure what it was because Eric apparently ripped it off."

My hand went to the spot where the antique ring had hung and found it was gone. I thought I was going to hyperventilate-I was so upset.

"He held it in front of Pam and screamed about how much it reeked of Felipe. All Pam could do was look at him. He asked if you had seen the king and Pam confirmed, letting him know you saw him right after he had been thought finally dead. Then he asked her if you still had contact with him and she nodded. Eric went completely mad, not even noticing you were actually slipping away. Pam told him there was nothing going on between you and Felipe, but he refused to listen to her. She tried to get him to help you, but he refused to give you his blood." Amelia was sobbing.

My body was ready to collapse and was shaking with anger and with pain. After everything I had done to save him...he wouldn't help me? He doubted my love for him?

"So if Eric didn't save me, who did?" I had a feeling this was where Niall was going to fit in.

"Claude heard Pam and Eric yelling and knew what bad shape you were in. He contacted Niall and told him you needed him. Before anyone could blink an eye he was standing in the living room and yelling at Eric to back out of the bedroom."

"And Eric did? He left me alone, just hoped whatever Niall did would work?" My voice was weak and sad.

"Oh, hell no! He screamed about not moving until he knew you would live. He threatened everyone he could about anything he could think of. I've never seen him as crazy as he was that night. It was like he was fighting everything and everyone, just to fight. For a little while, I thought he was going to tear the house apart with his bare hands-he was so nuts." Amelia took a breath and made sure I was still with her.

"So, Niall healed me and Eric hasn't been heard from since?"

"Niall gave you something that did the trick, but it obviously knocked you out for quite a while. Eric stayed with you in your room until almost dawn. Things had calmed down pretty much and Eric just curled his body around you, like he was guarding you. That was the last time I saw him..." She blew out a breath and waited for me to come undone.

I stayed silent for quite a while, unsure of how to handle the news of Eric thinking I betrayed him. He was going to let me die? How could he look at me and not help me? After what felt like hours, I finally pushed myself away from the table and got up to leave.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Amelia. I really appreciate everything you did for me the other night-thank you." I walked towards my room and lost it the minute I closed the door behind me.

EPOV-

My cell phone went off alerting me to a new text message. It was from Pam, letting me know the witch had told her Sookie was awake. Thank the gods she was well, I would not have been able to live another day if I had been the one to kill her.

My mind was unable to wrap itself around everything that was happening. Sookie had put together a band of people to come and rescue me. She had saved me from certain final death, and I all but sent her to her's.

When I got her back to her house, I was ready to heal her, even though I had a pulling at my brain regarding giving her my blood again. She had come to me so many times and had seen me in pain and being tortured, yet she ran away each time. Was giving her my blood something I really wanted to do again? I looked at her lifeless body and knew...yes, I did want to heal her.

I began to undress her to make it easier when I caught the scent of another vampire. It was faint, but it was most certainly there. I took my nose to her body and began searching for the offending odor. I came across the little gold chain hanging around her neck, suspending a tiny antique ring, and I knew this was the source of the scent. I held the jewelry to my nose and breathed deeply-Felipe.

My mind went crazy knowing she was wearing a gift from the king! The woman wouldn't allow me to by her coffee, yet here she was, wearing a token of affection from another vampire? I sat down at the end of her bed and just stared at her, not knowing how to proceed.

Pam came storming in, actually breaking the lock on her bedroom door. Seeing her set my anger off further and I hardly registered her demands to heal Sookie. The only thought in my mind was how could she have allowed Sookie to go to Felipe? I began yelling and actually ripped the necklace from Sookie's neck, not wanting to see it there any longer.

Pam confirmed Sookie had in fact seen Felipe, and was still in contact with him. My anger grew to an all out rage. I felt as if I was out of control, like I was something other than myself.

Pam did her best to try and convince me Sookie wasn't involved with Felipe, but how could she explain the necklace I had torn right from her body? Pam quickly abandoned her effort to change my mind and became more concerned with saving Sookie's life. She began yelling orders at me to save her again. Who the hell did she think she was? I might have been gone for a while, but I was still her maker and her Sheriff.

I could tell Sookie was fading away, just by the sound of her heartbeat, but I still did nothing. My body was aching to go to her and protect and heal her, but my mind and my pride would not allow it. Just as I was about to give in and pierce my wrist, I heard Niall's voice echoing throughout the house.

Just what I needed, another fucking fairy getting involved in my life! We traded demands for a moment and I finally granted him access to Sookie's room. I could tell by the look on his face when he saw his great grandchild, he was not pleased.

He took her in his arms and produced a small bottle of liquid. He popped the top and poured it in her mouth, helping her swallow it down. I growled as I watched him handle her, knowing it was him saving her life. Within minutes, her color was returning to her face, but she was still out cold.

Niall just stared daggers at me, all while holding Sookie's hand. When he knew she was safe and out of danger, he rose from her bedside and stood before me without a moments hesitation.

"She went to hell and back for you-and for what? For you to turn your back on her and leave her to die after you have had your fill of her. My child mourned for you as if you died everyday. She cried tears of pain every day...for nothing." He gave one last look over at her sleeping form, and then he was gone.

I collapsed on her bed and held my head in my hands, unable to comprehend the fact I almost let her die. Pam saw the state I was in and wisely decided to leave.

"Eric, just remember she was the one who realized you had not met your final death. She is the reason you are now here. When you are ready, we have the fairy to take care of." She gave me her wicked smile and that did lift my spirits-slightly.

I curled myself around her and watched her sleep, not believing I was with her once again. I had thought I would meet my final death from the hands of Connor, but here I am. I gently brushed my fingers over her face, loving how warm and soft she was. I could feel myself getting stronger by the minute, and I knew I would need to take out my frustrations soon.

I could feel her stir and suddenly her eyes snapped open to look at me. Her heartbeat had tripled and her blood was pumping through her veins furiously. I needed to get away from her before I hurt her again.

"Eric?" She sounded weak and her voice was strained. I didn't want her to talk at the moment, and I was afraid of what I would say to her. I was too conflicted to carry on a conversation.

"Ssh, not now. We will talk when you are stronger." I watched her nod her head slowly and drift back to sleep.

I held her for another couple of hours, just amazed I was with her again and not chained by some crazed fairy. I took in her scent, and basked in it, memorizing every last detail to ensure I would never forget it – not as long as I existed. When it was time, I released her warm, perfect body and made sure she was covered and comfortable.

This was four nights ago...I have not been back since.

**A/N- I told you he wasn't in a good place...kind of like me. I'm still trying to get past this block-help a girl out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- WOW! You are the best readers a gal could ever ask for. I can't even begin to tell you how thankful I am for the number of people encouraging me through the worst block EVER! The number of reviews are simply incredible, and all I can say is Thank You. I have been traveling for my job for the past couple of weeks, so I apologize for not getting this updated in a more timely manner.**

**SouthernLady23 is beyond fantastic. I told her today that not only do I trust her with this story, but I would trust her with my life. She is the PB to my J, the cream to my coffee, the Gracious to my Plenty! (I'm sure you get the picture) Anyway, she is simply amazing and I owe her my fealty!**

**www. facebook. com/home. php?#!/pages /Charlotte-Clark / 118242661552396?ref=ts (don't forget to smoosh it all together)**

**CH owns them, I just screw with them.**

EPOV-

I replayed the conversation I had with Pam over and over again. She told me hundreds of times about the pain and despair Sookie had been in–they both had been in–when they felt my supposed final death. Hearing her describe the weeks of Sookie's misery made me feel like meeting the sun. I knew how unbearable it was when I felt our bond being broken, and when Pam confirmed Sookie went through the same ordeal, I was devastated.

I left her after Niall healed her because of the confusion and the betrayal I was feeling. It didn't help I had just nearly killed her, draining her of her precious blood. But, simply knowing she had turned to Felipe was too much for me to handle. Pam couldn't tell me the meaning of the necklace or the ring, just stating Sookie promised she would keep it between her and Felipe.

As expected, this enraged me further...a secret between her and the king! My mind raced with the possibilities. I could not have Sookie involved with Felipe–ever. Pam did her best to talk me out of the conclusion I had already drawn, relying on her wisdom and inner knowledge of Sookie's despair.

I couldn't bring myself to go to her. I wanted to feel her body and make love to her just as I had done in the past, but I couldn't. I kept picturing her in the mansion of the king, writhing underneath him in pleasure. The thoughts made me want to kill everyone and everything who crossed me.

I tried to sort through the time I was held captive, and I remembered the pain from Connor breaking our bond–a pain so intense I wanted to finally die. I remembered the torture becoming routine and how I allowed my body to adapt to the horrendous pain. I even remembered the brightness of the light hurting my eyes, causing me temporary blindness.

Unfortunately, I also recalled Sookie coming to me so many times. Her perfect form taking in my pain and captivity. I saw the look in her eyes every time she saw the shape I was in, and the screams which escaped my mouth. The only thing I could think of was she needed to make sure I paid my dues for not rescuing her from the fairies.

Once she thought I had suffered enough, I assumed she put together the rescue mission to come and gather what was left of me. Pam called me unbalanced and my theory disturbed, which according to her, bordered on demented. Her insults landed her door duty at Fangtasia for two weeks straight. She told me she would gladly accept the punishment if it would make me see how stupid I was being. The last remark caused her to donate every last pair of Jimmy Choo's she owned to the charity of my choice. As she tried to protest, I informed her to keep her mouth shut or I'd burn every single scrap of clothing she owned if she continued to defy me. She wanted demented? I'd show her the meaning of the word.

She lowered her eyes in submission and inclined her head. I'd had enough of her for one day, and commanded her to leave me alone, thinking this would finally set me at ease. Pam walked away as she cursed me under her breath, and the following silence after her departure only served to fuel my troubled thoughts.

As I attempted to settle myself, the image of Sookie unconscious in my arms, as I'd almost drained her, flashed through my mind. I relaxed my shoulders down, and my body ached at failing her, at how I couldn't bring myself to heal her. I thought on what could have caused me to act in the way I did and wondered if our bond had anything to do with my actions that night. After all, Connor had almost completely severed our bond, and there was only a thread of our shared state remaining. The bond we shared was the most sacred thing we had, but my self preservation kicked in and overruled my heart. It was so uncommon for a vampire to be bonded to a human, and to now be feeling the uncertainty of everything was consuming me.

After four nights of healing, I still didn't feel up to my former strength, and I knew this was due to my unwillingness to feed off any humans. Even though I was trapped in my own self imposed hell regarding my relationship with Sookie, I couldn't bring myself to feed off another. It would hurt me, but more importantly, it would hurt her.

The only blood I had was from the episode of nearly draining Sookie as she rescued me from Connor. Despite my foul mood, thinking about the vengeance I inflicted on him caused my dick to stir. Oh, how I made him sorry for every instance of pain inflicted upon me. I didn't even realize I had began stroking myself through my jeans as I remembered the way his fae blood flowed and tasted.

I was so pleased with Pam's decision to leave him alive and bring him back for my pleasure. I am a firm believer in, "an eye for an eye". In this case, he payed with his life. The fairy had given me plenty of information regarding Victor as I worked his body in the most horrific of ways. Such a joy it was to repay him for the humility and pain he had caused me. I only wished I had the will power to keep him chained for months...but it was not to be.

As I sat there in my office at my house, I suddenly felt the very faint hum of Sookie. She was getting closer to me and it caused me to jump. Our bond was in such poor shape, I couldn't determine how far away she actually was. But, I knew she was getting closer.

"Pam, my office–now!" I yelled, knowing she was sitting in my living room.

She was in front of me practically instantly. When I told her I would not be returning to Fangtasia until next week, she took it upon herself to stop in and check on me. I knew she meant well and was trying to lessen the guilt she felt, but I hated being babysat.

"Sookie is on her way here. I do not wish to see her, please make sure she does not come inside." The words stung my throat as I spoke them. Never had I imagined I would say such things.

"Eric, you know how she is – Sookie will do what she pleases. My sending her away will be like pouring gasoline on a fire. If she doesn't listen to you, what would make you think she would ever listen to me?" Pam pleaded with me to reconsider. Her tone had definitely changed, but her meaning to defy me had not.

"I don't care what you do – just see that she leaves!" I slammed my fist on the table, more angry at myself than with Pam's arguing.

Just as Pam was about to plead once more, there was a knock at the door, and we both knew it was Sookie. I hung my head and refused to look at Pam as I sent her off to do my dirty work.

SPOV-

After I had calmed down and gathered myself, I decided I needed to see Eric. I needed to hold him and feel his arms around me, even though I knew he was confused about everything. I had missed him more than anything-I loved him for Christ's sake.

I knew if I called him he wouldn't answer, so I did the next best thing-I called Fangtasia. I was in luck when Thalia answered and told me Eric wasn't going to be in until next week. I know he would be pretty pissed if he knew Thalia was giving out his personal business, but I was plenty happy.

I got myself showered and ready, not caring about makeup or anything. I just wanted to see Eric and touch him, the rest was just details. I tried desperately to reach into our bond to feel him, but could only get brief feelings. I knew it had to be because of what happened when Eric was taken from me.

I drove towards Shreveport and thought about the last night I spent with him. I was so ready to tell him exactly how I felt that night, but I never got the chance. Instead, I spent it feeling the worst pain of my life – the pain of losing our bond. I felt the tears stream down my face as I remembered how desperate I was to find him. I would make him understand and he would see how wrong he was...how wrong this entire thing was. He would love me as much as I loved him.

I cried the whole way there, barely able to see the road through the tears in my eyes. I ached to see him, but was scared to death to actually talk to him. It was both the longest and the shortest drive of my life. When I pulled up to the security gates of his house I panicked, unsure of my chances at getting in.

The giant of a man eyed me suspiciously, and I knew I would need to open my shields to better my chances of getting through.

"Good evening, sir. I'm here to see Eric Northman." I smiled my best smile, and hoped he didn't notice my red, swollen eyes.

"Is Mr. Northman expecting you, miss?" His eyes wandered down to my breasts and I pulled from his mind that I was going to need a password to prove I had an appointment.

"Yes, I was told to meet him here."

_Wonder if he ordered delivery? She sure has some nice tits...I'd like to suck on those for a while. I wonder if she's one of those groupies who is always looking for a vamper to bite them?_

He looked over a clipboard and I could read in his mind as he read off the words next to Eric's name. _Northman, Eric: Heart's Desire._

"I was told to give you the password of Heart's Desire." My heart actually ached even more as I spoke the words to the guard. Those magic words certainly did the trick because he quickly snapped into action...standing up straight and putting on his best, security man face.

"Certainly, miss. Please, carry on." I swear, I thought he was going to salute me.

I drove slowly towards Eric's driveway, my heart beating out of my chest. Never in my entire life had I wanted to be with him more, but at the same time run in the opposite direction. I was in my own version of hell – a hell where Eric was both the angel and the devil.

I parked my car and walked to the front door, knowing I couldn't get in through the garage. I straightened out my skirt and smoothed out the wrinkles in my T-shirt. I knocked slowly, almost sure I could hear the echo from my fist shoot out into the night.

I stood there in the silence, my breathing fast and unsteady. I listened to the sounds around me and realized how quiet everything was. I could hear my own heart as I waited for Eric to answer the door. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally heard the clicking of the locks on his door. I was about ready to throw myself around him when I saw the wrong blond.

"Good evening, Sookie." Pam smiled at me, an actual honest to goodness smile.

"Hi, Pam. How is he? Is he healing? Does he need anything?" The words came tumbling out of my mouth faster than I expected.

"Sookie, slow down before you hyperventilate. Eric is..._unavailable_." I watched as Pam flinched slightly at her words. This was a huge tell for Pam – she was not pleased.

"Unavailable? Is he all right, what does he need...I'll get it for him?" I was desperate to find out what was wrong with him and made an attempt to walk past her into the house.

"Stop, you can't go inside." She gently put her hand on my shoulder, pushing me back. I shook my head at her, not able to comprehend why she was preventing me from getting to Eric.

"Pam...I need to see Eric. I have to talk to him and make things right – I need to see him. I can't go another minute without him. _Please_." My voice broke and I could feel my eyes welling with more tears.

"Sookie, he is not available tonight. Maybe you should wait for him to call you so you can talk about things. Please...stop leaking. Sookie...I know you're upset, but-"

"But what, Pam! I almost died saving him, and I'd do it all over again this very minute. Hell, I'd swap places with him if it meant he didn't have to go through all those months of torture. I lived through it once, I'm sure I could do it again." I was sobbing as I begged her to let me in the house.

"He would never want that. Eric would not allow you to be hurt in place of him." Pam spoke harshly to me.

"But he has no problem turning me away? Doesn't he know this hurts me more than any torture ever could? He was going to let me die, Pam...and right about now I wished he had."

I ran from the house and got in my car, driving away from the man I loved. Never had I imagined Eric refusing to see me. I thought of every possible scenario from holding each other all night, to having an epic war of words. But this was truly the worst thing possible.

As I drove away I could feel myself getting nauseous from the reality of Eric not wanting to be with me. I had truly lost everything...again. I pulled over to the side of the road and got out of my car, unable to see straight as my head was spinning and I felt as though I couldn't breathe.

EPOV-

Bloody tears streamed down my face the minute I heard her melodic voice. She was immediately concerned for my well being and was offering to do anything to help me. In my entire existence I have never known a more selfless creature.

My body hummed with desire to go to her and claim her once again. It took all my strength to keep from rushing to her the minute I heard her tiny hand knock timidly on my door. I had spent far too long away from her, and I needed her as much as I needed blood to live.

When I heard Pam tell her I was unavailable, I actually felt the guilt consume me. It burned me from the inside out, knowing the pain it would cause Sookie. What I was not prepared for was the sound of pure despair which came from my bonded.

"Pam...I need to see Eric. I have to talk to him and make things right – I need to see him. I can't go another minute without him. _Please_." Her voice broke me, called to me to save her.

The pain in which the words were spoken could be heard in the one word, _please._ She was begging Pam to allow her in to see me, but I knew Pam would not falter.

"Sookie, he is not available tonight. Maybe you should wait for him to call you so you can talk about things. Please...stop leaking. Sookie...I know you're upset, but..." Pam was being as soft as possible, and I knew she was having a difficult time refusing her.

I already knew Sookie was crying because I could smell the sweet, saltiness of her tears. But, when Pam confirmed it, the tears from my own eyes fell faster. Me – I was the reason she was crying.

"But what, Pam! I almost died saving him, and I'd do it all over again this very minute. Hell, I'd swap places with him if it meant he didn't have to go through all those months of torture. I lived through it once, I'm sure I could do it again."

Her sobs grabbed a hold of me and caused me to actually shake. I was fighting myself...knowing if I went to her now I would fall at her feet. Hearing her offer herself to the evilness which had taken me was too much, I dropped to my knee's and prayed to the god's for the strength to stay firm in my decision to stay away.

She was so strong, hearing her confirm her belief in being able to survive my torture in order to spare me was astounding. How could she be so sure of herself, but so fragile at the same time?

"He would never want that. Eric would not allow you to be hurt in place of him."

"But he has no problem turning me away? Doesn't he know this hurts me more than any torture ever could? He was going to let me die, Pam...and right about now I wished he had."

A low growl escaped my throat as I heard her words. Her desire to have died was my undoing, the final blow to my strength. I went to the hallway and went to pull her to my body, no longer able to stay away from her.

I needed to feel the warmth of her body pressed into mine and her soft skin. When I got to the door she was gone, the glow of tail lights illuminating the street as she drove away. I looked at Pam who had a single red tear staining her perfect, porcelain skin.

"I will not hurt her in that way again, Eric. This is on you...I hope you are pleased with my duties for the night." Pam didn't even look at me as she spoke. She simply went into the house to retrieve her things and left.

I needed to go to her and make things right – or as right as they could be. We needed to talk through what was happening and we needed to figure everything out quickly. We were both in too much pain to drag this out any longer. I paced around the hallway and thought about the words she had said to Pam about wishing she had died.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had my car keys in my hand and was driving away from the house. The state of mind Sookie was in was not safe for her to be driving, and if anything happened to her it would be my fault. I was cursing the fact we no longer had such a strong bond.

I drove towards Bon Temps, hoping I would catch up to her on the back roads. She would be driving the speed limit and I knew my speed would work on my behalf. As I drove, I thought about the last night I shared with her before Connor abducted me. I had been prepared to lay my heart out before her and put all the cards on the table.

I was going to explain to her exactly how our bond worked and I was going to tell her how much I had fallen in love with her. I let out a nasty laugh as I thought about the now practically non-existent bond and the love which was now questionable at best.

I drove on silently and started to feel her tiny little life. She was in pain and she was feeling desperate. The anguish and the emptiness coming from her flooded my body and caused me to let out an unnecessary gasp.

I looked ahead and saw her car parked on the side of the road with her door wide open. I immediately thought someone had taken her and I began to panic. I pulled my car up behind hers and quickly made my way over to the driver's side door.

The smell of tears and Sookie assaulted me and I raced around to find her laying on the ground crying. She was mumbling to herself, but as I listened closer I heard her actually praying.

"Please, please, God. I have not been the best Christian these past few years. I'm sorry and I pray for your forgiveness. Please, I'm begging you to take me. I can't do it anymore, the pain hurts too much. I'm not strong enough to go on without him...I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Her whispers stopped me dead in my tracks. I listened to her repeat this same prayer several times, a prayer for her God to take her from her life. A prayer to end the pain she was suffering from.

I ran to where she was laying and collapsed on top of her, wrapping my body around her trembling form. I held her close to me as she sobbed so hard she was unable to speak. To feel her in my arms again was more emotional than I expected, and soon my tears were mixing with hers.

Neither of us spoke, there were no words which could capture the pain we had experienced. After her tears slowed I picked her up and placed her in my car, knowing we needed to get to a safer place. I drove back home and called Pam to ensure Sookie's car was taken care of.

The minute I was in my garage, I had her unbuckled and back in my arms. She needed me and I was going to be there for her this time. I carried her up to the bathroom as she cried against my chest and clung to me like a scared child. I didn't even put her down as I started the shower so I could clean her up. I finally placed her on her feet so I could remove her clothes.

As I undressed her, I noticed how her body had changed in the time I had been gone. She was thinner and paler–undernourished. Her eyes had deep, almost black circles under them, and she looked exhausted. I shook my head gently as I took in her form, wishing she would not have been so hard on herself.

Once she was naked, I quickly undressed and walked us both into the shower, knowing she would feel instantly better once she was clean. She laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist as the water fell down upon us. If only the water could wash away the last three months.

I held her body close to mine as I ran my fingers through her wet hair. The feeling of her being with me–naked–was having it's effect on me. I could feel myself growing hard against her belly, and knew she could feel me pressing into her. I tried to think of anything to will my arousal away. I was not in any place to act upon my desire, and not knowing if the king had laid claim to her could have serious repercussions against me.

That did it–the idea of Sookie belonging to the king caused my rock hard erection to deflate as quickly as it had grown. I felt her let out a soft sob and suddenly, her small hand was caressing my upper thigh. I looked down at her with such an intense stare, I was surprised she didn't flinch. Instead, she met my eyes with equal intensity and began to stroke me. What I had successfully diffused seconds ago was now back with a vengeance.

"Eric, I need you more than I have ever needed anything in my life. Please, I need to feel whole again–I need you." Her voice was barely a whisper as she held my gaze and stroked my length. "I missed you...missed you so much..."

_Fuck!_ A loud growl erupted from me. I was fucking lost in the sensations I had been without for far too long. Her words unbridled my lust and I was filled with the desperate need to possess her. I grasped the hand that was wrapped around my erection and pulled it away, slamming it up against to tiled wall behind her. Before she could wonder what was happening, I had captured her mouth with my own, not caring about her need to breathe. I drove my tongue into her mouth, ready to take everything she was willing to give. She was mine. She would always be mine...

TBC...

**A/N- Sorry to stop it there, but I needed to make sure I had enough lemons in the fridge before they _really _got started ;)**

**Guess what- I'm on Facebook-

www. Facebook. Com/ home. php?#!/pages/ Charlotte-Clark/ 118242661552396?ref=ts

(just remember to smoosh everything together since FF doesn't allow for websites to be posted in it's chapters) You can also find a link on my profile!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- *hears audible gasp* Yes...another update! Wow, this must be some kind of record for me! So, since everyone has been so fantastic with all the angst this story has, I thought I might reward you with some citrus.**

**It's been FAR too long since I've written any lemon flavored goodness, and SoutherLady23 needed to seriously kick my ass. I'm not kidding- she was all over my shit this chapter! Without her, this would be nothing but E and S...drinking some lemonade. But, since she is so freaking great, you all get a lemon tree! I'm telling you-SouthernLady23 is a pimp-hardcore! Any mistakes you see remaining are all mine. She did such a good job kicking my ass, I might've slipped a few error's in there on purpose, just to get another spanking from her!**

http:/ . #!/pages /Charlotte-Clark /118242661552396?ref=ts - don't forget to smoosh!

I gasped as the cold shower walls hit my back, the action fully exposing my breasts to my Viking. I flinched as my nipples hardened and ached for attention, just like every other part of me ached for his touch. My breaths became shallow, and I attempted to figure out how the night's events had finally led me to this point.

My thoughts scattered and took me back to when I was lying on the side of the road, thinking I was in a dream when I felt him watching me. At that moment by the side of the road, I couldn't wrap my brain around the fact Eric was beside me, holding me. I knew I pulled over because I started to get dizzy and couldn't breathe, but I didn't know how long I'd laid there, wanting to die. I never even heard the roar of his car as it pulled up behind mine.

When I felt his body wrap around mine, the sobs came harder, making it impossible for me to speak. Feeling the weight of him was something I'd missed so much. I clung to him as though he would disappear if I let go.

I couldn't speak to him and even if I was able, I had no words to say. I was torn between pure bliss at being in his arms again, and complete rage from the way he treated me. At that point in time, just being with him and not speaking was fine with me.

I then recalled how he carried me from the side of the road and placed me in his car, making sure I was calm enough to move. Nothing was said as we drove back to his home and the tension in the small cabin of his car was enough to choke a Were. I think both of us were just to damn proud to speak the first words.

When we got back to the house, he removed me from his car as gently as he'd placed me there. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he carried me, resting my head on his shoulder. I expected him to go right to the living room, or maybe his office so we could talk, so I was beyond shocked when he walked us to the master bathroom.

I then remembered how mortified I was to let him go, afraid I'd never feel the contact of his body again if he put me down, so I squeezed him tighter. He understood my need and started the shower with me attached to his body. When it was obvious I needed to let go to get undressed, I painstakingly released my grip on his neck.

I didn't have the energy to move, and I allowed Eric to undress me. As the pieces of my clothes fell to the floor, I suddenly realized I hadn't been naked in front of Eric in months. Since he'd been gone I'd lost some weight, and it showed. I saw his eyes scan my body, and I could see the look of shame flash across his face.

I almost lost my breath when I saw Eric start to remove his clothes. I thought he was going to make me shower alone, but I was wrong. I just wanted him to hold me and assure me he was really here with me-that he wasn't finally dead as everyone had thought.

I then recalled the joy I felt as we stepped into the shower and I laid my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his perfect, narrow waist. He was hesitant at first, but soon his fingers found my hair and he began running them through it. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of the hot water and his cool fingers both on my body.

I pressed my body further into him, wanting to be as close as possible. I quickly felt his growing arousal in my belly, and it burned me inside. I wanted him so badly-needed him. All I could think about in that moment was making love to him and showing him just how much I'd missed him.

But, my thoughts turned on me as I remembered how suddenly the arousal he had been showing was gone, replaced only by my disappointment and shameful sob. Didn't he feel how much I loved him, how much I needed him? I realized I couldn't be this close to him and not tell him and show him. So this time, I made the first move. I slid my hands lower and started massaging the skin on his thigh, almost where it met his groin.

There was a sharp intake of breath from him, and I looked up, only to find his brilliant blue eyes blazing with both lust and anger. If I didn't know him the way I did, I would've been terrified for my life, with the way he was staring at me. But, I didn't falter. I knew this man-loved this man. I would not back down.

I held his eyes and moved my hand to the velvety cool skin of his length. I stroked him softly, feeling him grow under my touch. Knowing I could still arouse him made me more needy for him. I caressed him harder, relishing the way his body responded to my touch. He still didn't seem convinced, as if something was holding him back. I found my voice and hoped I'd say the right thing to convince him.

"Eric, I need you more than I have ever needed anything in my life. Please, I need to feel whole again–I need you." The words were barely a whisper, but I knew he could hear me. "I missed you...missed you so much..."

I really didn't know what to expect when I came to see Eric earlier this night, but as his eyes roamed my naked body, I'll admit this was at the top of my list. I heard a growl escape from Eric's chest and his eyes burned with so many emotions. As he pinned me to the shower wall, I started to panic, thinking I had completely overstepped his limits, and gravely misjudged the situation.

I smiled and quickly dismissed all the memories and lingering thoughts from my mind. Nothing mattered as his eyes hungrily raked over mine. Nothing and no one would ever come between us again. I threw all my insecurities and doubts to the wind, as I only wanted one thing at that moment, and I wanted it—needed it desperately. Before I could move, his mouth was on me, devouring me.

"Eric..." I moaned as I felt his hands roam my body possessively while he kissed me. God, how I'd missed his kisses and the way he felt against my mouth. I was afraid I was going to lose my balance from his kiss alone, and tried to lean into him further. Of course, this only spurred him on and he grabbed a fistful of my wet hair and pulled my head back, exposing my neck to his mouth.

I felt his tongue slide along my throat and I shivered, knowing he could bite at any moment. He released my arm and I instantly brought both of my hands to his hair, holding him closer to my body. He moaned into my flesh as he took one of my nipples into his mouth. I thought I was going to explode right there when I felt him suckling my breast. It had been too long and my body craved his expert touch.

"God, Eric, you feel so good." The words came out as a gasp as he moved on to my other breast. I only got a growl from him in response and the vibration from his body felt incredible.

He continued to lick his way down my body, scraping his fangs against my sensitive skin and causing me to moan in pleasure. Soon, he was on his knees in front of me, pushing my body up the cold tiled wall to allow him better access to my sex.

With one arm he held me in place and then went to work on my center. His tongue swirled around my clit, making me squirm and writhe against his arm which held me in place. He probed at my entrance, going in long, hard strokes with his tongue. I hadn't had an orgasm since he'd been gone, and I knew I wouldn't last long.

As soon as I felt him press one of his very long, very talented fingers into me, I screamed in pleasure as my orgasm ripped through my body. I trembled against the wall as the wave of ecstasy overtook me. He continued to lap the juices that flowed from my body, forcing me to cry out his name.

He immediately took me in his arms and turned the water off. He wrapped my legs around him and found my mouth again. He didn't bother to grab a towel and I could feel the water dripping down me as he made his way to his bedroom.

We went directly to his huge bed, and I couldn't bring my self to break the kiss I had become lost in. I kept my legs wrapped tightly around him and pulled him down on top of me as he hit the bed. The feel of our wet, naked bodies caused my arousal to increase tenfold and I grabbed a hold of the body part I'd missed so much.

He groaned as my fingers massaged his ass, dropping his head to my shoulder as I kissed his the side of his neck. I began to rub my body against his, showing him how badly I needed him to take me. I felt his hands come to my face and I felt him cup my cheek. I looked in his eyes and saw so much confusion and pain. I wanted to end his pain-forever.

I pressed back on his shoulders and got him to lay on his back while I straddled his waist. I brought his face to mine and kissed him as softly as I could. I traced his lips with my tongue, barely ghosting the soft, cool skin.

I raised myself up and brought him to my entrance, teasing his tip back and forth a few times. Then, I slowly lowered myself down on his pulsing erection. It had been so long since we had been together, and my body needed to adjust more than I had expected.

As he slowly filled me, I felt a tear fall from my eye as we became one. The feeling of him being inside me again was so overwhelming and powerful. The pleasure was like nothing I'd felt before. I rocked myself back and forth and placed his hands on my breasts, wanting to feel his strong touch.

What started out slow and passionate, soon turned fast and needy. My moans filled the room and the growls and sounds coming from Eric were more primal than anything I'd heard before. He sat up so we were face to face, and the angle it provided caused me to throw my head back in utter elation. I wrapped my legs around him so I could sit in his lap and let him move my body with his hands.

I was becoming undone and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. I wanted Eric to bite me, I needed to know he still wanted me-every part of me. I dug my fingers into his back and pressed my chest up further towards his mouth.

"Please, I'm so close, Eric. Bite me...I need to feel you take me." I was surprised I could form a sentence at this point.

He growled louder and turned his head away from my breast. I would not allow him to refuse me again. I was his, and damn it, he needed my blood. I grabbed his hair and kissed him hard on his mouth. I took my tongue and pierced it on his fang, letting the blood drop on to his tongue.

I knew the exact moment he tasted my blood. His pace quickened and his already dark eyes became darker. He returned my kiss so hard, sucking my tongue in a way I was sure was going to make it sore tomorrow. I quickly pulled away and pressed his face into my chest, knowing he was still full of bloodlust.

"Take me, Eric...I'm yours." I moaned, begging him to bite me the only way he knew how.

Suddenly, his arms came around my waist and he flipped me over. With barely a loss of contact, I was on my hands and knees in front of him. He thrust hard back into me, causing me to scream in pure bliss as he filled me.

The hard, long thrusts he was giving me dizzied my senses, and the only noises to be heard were our deep, primal moans, mixed with the sound of his body slapping mine from behind. I clawed at the bed sheets, trying to get a grip on anything to keep me in place. As my climax began, I felt his fangs drive into my shoulder. I screamed his name as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through my being. I could feel him pulling my blood through the bite, my body shaking as he mercilessly rammed into me.

As Eric drank my blood, I felt him tense and let out a guttural moan as he came with as much force as I had.

"Jag kommer aldrig kunna överleva utan dig!" His words bounced off the walls as he spilled his seed deep within my body.

He collapsed on top of me, feeling completely content to have his weight on my back. My body tingled as I felt his tongue delicately lick the small wounds on my shoulder. Soon, I adjusted myself and laid on top of him. I gently ran my fingers through the tufts of golden hair which decorated his chest and waited for my breath to return to normal.

~ʘ~ʘ~ʘ~

I must've fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, Eric was no longer beside me and he also wasn't in bed. Force of habit caused me to panic, thinking it had all been a dream and Eric wasn't really here with me. I shot up and looked around the room, hearing my breath become ragged.

"Eric!" I yelled, unsure if he was anywhere he could even hear me.

"I'm right here, Sookie." I snapped my head to the right and tried to focus in the dark bedroom. The emotions from making love to Eric earlier, and then waking up alone and panicking came crashing down on me, and I began to cry.

"I can't see you, where are you?" I knew my voice gave away my current state of mind, but I didn't care.

Eric turned on a bedside lamp and it illuminated him softly, almost casting an ethereal glow across his pale features. He was sitting in an armchair, completely dressed, watching me.

"There are only a few hours before dawn-we need to talk." He spoke softly and I could feel my stomach flip.

EPOV-

What the fuck was wrong with me? I should have known better than to allow her to seduce me in the shower. I knew being that close to her would cause me to give in and take her. But gods, when she looked up at me and begged me like that to take her, telling me she needed me-I was completely done for.

The feel of her mouth against mine was something I could never forget, and I didn't want to ever be without her lips again. Her taste was something more than perfection, and I couldn't stop myself-I needed to taste all of her again.

Her breasts, her pussy-her fucking life were all mine, and I was ready to show her who she belonged to. I couldn't speak to her, I was too caught up in my own head to even think. Besides, I was much too distracted by the glorious sounds escaping her mouth.

I braced her against the wall, holding her in place with my arm and dove into her delicious wetness. Her flavor was exquisite, and the minute my tongue came into contact with her, I knew I could never have my fill of her.

I worked her with my tongue, relishing the way she writhed and moaned at my attentions. She seemed to be coming undone faster than normal, and I wondered about her during the time I was held captive. I pressed my finger into her center, and immediately felt her walls tighten and clench.

She screamed my name and a slew of profanities as I licked her through her climax, too greedy to stop tasting everything she had to offer. I felt her trembling against the wall and finally she screamed my name again, bringing me out of my practical drunken state.

The look on her face showed me she wasn't near finished, and I quickly scooped her up and wrapped her legs around my waist, feeling her hot core pressed against me. I don't even remember turning the water off, but I soon found myself walking us towards the bedroom.

There was no need to dry her off, she was wet and I knew she would only get wetter. Our mouths were inseparable, exploring each other and nipping at each others lips. I wanted nothing more than to throw her on my bed and fuck her senseless. It had been far too long since I had enjoyed her body.

The instant my knees hit the huge bed, she helped bring me down on top of her, keeping her legs wrapped tightly around me. Her cool, wet body was a complete contrast to her heated center, and the way she was rubbing up against me made me think I was going to come right there.

I felt her hands grab and knead my ass, her favorite part of me, and I loved the way her fingers felt on me as she massaged me. I groaned at the sensation, and dropped my head to her shoulder, completely lost in the feelings she was bringing out in me.

She began to rub herself harder against me, practically begging me to fuck her, and I knew I wouldn't be able to refuse. I cupped her cheek in my hand and looked into her eyes. I was completely lost in her and I was afraid-afraid she would be taken from me the moment our coupling was over. I was furious I didn't know about the scope of her relationship with Felipe, and I was apprehensive about the information I had learned about Victor.

She was soon rolling me over and straddling me, placing my cock at her entrance. She teased me for a moment, but I knew she couldn't hold out. She lowered herself onto me, slowly drawing out the feeling of once again being inside of her.

I looked at her face and saw a tear escape her eye. Could she be crying because she knew she belonged to another and was risking both our lives? I would not be able to rest for the day without the answers to all my questions.

She began to move in a torturous rhythm, and took my hands and placed them on her breasts. I growled at the feeling of her tight, peaked nipples, and couldn't stifle the moans that came from deep within me.

Soon, I could no longer handle the slow pace she was keeping, I needed to consume her and fuck her the way I'd yearned for. I sat up and pulled her hips close to my pelvis, loving how deeply I was buried inside of her. The way she threw her head back told me she was enjoying the new position as much as I was. I dug my fingers into her hips, slamming her body back into mine.

She wrapped her legs around me, and I wanted nothing more than to drive my fangs right into her perfectly flushed chest, but, there were too many questions still left unanswered. I fucking wanted her...but, taking her blood, if she belonged to the king, would be a death sentence.

"Please, I'm so close, Eric. Bite me...I need to feel you take me."

If she only knew how badly I wanted to feed from her. The taste of her blood was the most perfect thing I had ever had, and I couldn't do without it. I needed to turn my head away from her waiting breast to help calm my desire.

Suddenly, I felt her pull my hair and the sharp sting was so fucking hot. She dove into my mouth like I was what was keeping her alive and the growl that shot through me was primal. But, when she traced her tongue along one of my fangs I was ready to spill my seed. I didn't expect the flavor of her blood to hit me, and I immediately knew she had pierced her tongue. I greedily sucked it from her, not caring if I was being too rough. She was fucking mine, and I was going to show her exactly what that meant. I was too far gone to stop and I needed to taste more of her.

She pulled away from my mouth and pressed my face back into her chest.

"Take me, Eric...I'm yours." I felt her walls clenching my cock and was lost in the taste of her blood, the feeling of her tight pussy milking me.

I needed to posses her-to claim her as my own. I practically threw her from my lap and had her on her hands and knees in front of me. Her ass was in the air, ready for me to drive into her slick core. In one hard push, I was fucking her they way I needed to. She screamed my name and I growled back at her, loving the slapping sounds our bodies made every time I slammed into her.

The small taste of her blood was not enough, I needed more. Her declaration of being mine made it all the more easy for me to bite. My need to consume her took over and I sank my fangs into her shoulder and drank greedily.

She screamed my name over and over as I drank from her, and I could feel her spasming all around me. I could feel myself starting to come and I took another long, hard pull, allowing the wave of ecstasy to carry me over the edge.

"Jag kommer aldrig kunna överleva utan dig!" I shouted as I came harder than I could remember. I spilled into her for what felt like an eternity, and the aftershocks of her orgasm milked all I had to give.

I collapsed on top of her and I gently closed the wounds on her shoulder, not wanting any proof of my bite. We rolled over, and she climbed on top of me, full of exhaustion. I felt her finger the hair that sprinkled my chest, and I was lost in the memories of the times we had spent together in the past. The sad realization came over at that moment as I realized I would never be able to see her with another.

I pushed the thought aside, and soon, her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. I laid with her, relishing in her scent mixing with my own. As I listened to her heartbeat, and inhaled the perfect mixture of our scents, I found it odd I didn't smell any other vampire on her. If she had taken any blood from Felipe, surely I would smell it.

I extricated myself from her arms and slowly got out of bed. I put my clothes on and paced the floors. I needed answers-tonight. I finally pulled up a chair and waited for her to wake. It was pitch black in my chamber, but I could see her sleeping form perfectly-she was magnificent.

I could hear her start to stir, and suddenly she was breathing heavy. I could smell her fear and her heartbeat was pounding.

"Eric!" She screamed my name, and I realized she was afraid.

"I'm right here, Sookie." I watched her snap her head to the spot my voice came from, and then I could smell her tears.

"I can't see you, where are you?" She was crying and was definitely scared.

I turned on the lamp near the bed and watched as her face became lit in its soft glow. I sat forward in the chair I was sitting in and looked at her more closely.

"There are only a few hours before dawn-we need to talk." I whispered the words, unsure if I was ready to handle what lay in wait for me-for us. I braced myself as a feeling I had not experienced in over a millennium swept over me. I attempted to shake it off, but it clung to me-embedding itself into my bones. Was it fear?

Jag kommer aldrig kunna överleva utan dig = I will never be able to survive without you...Per the lovely Ms. Terese (thanks SL23 for the verification!)

**A/N- Keep the lemons coming? Let me know what you think...**

**Find me on facebook! Link is also on my profile**

http:/ www. facebook. #!/ pages/Charlotte-Clark /118242661552396?ref=ts -remember to smoosh


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Soooo, did everyone have a delicious glass of lemonade last chapter? Well, now these two kids have to get through a few more hurdles. The end is in sight-trust me! **

**Huge thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. I am a terrible, awful, crazy, stupid, blasphemous fool for not replying to all of you. I'm sorry for being an EPIC failure at review replies. I just have zero time left at the end of my day...it's not an excuse. Can you ever forgive me? *Viking sad eyes***

**The one person I am constantly thanking is my favorite Beta ever, SouthernLady23. *Let us all wish her a slightly belated birthday* Without her, this story would have been scrapped long ago. She gives me the support to keep writing, even when the block just won't go away. Any remaining mistakes belong to me...100%**

**EPOV**

"Sookie, I need you to tell me the nature of your relationship to the king." I spoke the words slowly and clenched my teeth, unaware of how angry I sounded.

Sookie flinched when she heard my question, and I wasn't sure if it was due to my tone, or the directness of the words.

"My relationship? Eric, I don't have a relationship with Felipe." She sounded put off, almost insulted. It was not lost on me she had referred to him by his first name.

"When was the last time you spoke with him?" I leaned forward, my body being drawn in to her voice.

I watched her bite her bottom lip and dart her eyes around the room, avoiding eye contact with me. She was silent, but I could hear her breath pick up, along with her heartbeat.

"Sookie, when was the last time you spoke to the King?" I practically growled the words at her.

"Well, um...this evening. I spoke to him right before I came here, but..."

"Why?" I didn't let her explain what her excuse was-I wanted the truth.

"Because I needed to speak to him...about you." I could see her chin start to quiver, and I didn't want to see her cry. But, my anger about her conversing with the king regarding me was an insult.

"You spoke to the King about me? What right do you have to speak about me to De Castro?" I rose from my chair and stared down at her, forcing myself not to grab her. "Did you need to get his permission before you came here tonight?" Her eyes flashed anger.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you are implying, mister, but I don't need permission from anyone to do what I please." She had balled her hands into fists and was looking directly at me.

"Really? Last I heard, the king was quite strict on who he allowed his pets to see." I regretted the words the moment I spoke them, but it was too late to take them back.

I felt a dull ache on my cheek, and knew Sookie had slapped me.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Eric? How dare you refer to me as anyone's pet? I thought you were finally dead, and it almost killed me. I prayed for death almost everyday until I had a glimmer of hope you were still alive! Don't you for one minute stand there and judge me for needing a friend!" Her chest heaved as she stood before me, naked.

I scoffed at her use of the word, friend. Is that what they call it now?

"A vampire does not have friends, Sookie. We have meals and we have people we fuck..."

A loud crack echoed throughout my bedroom as her hand connected with my face again. I watched the tears stream down her face.

"You can go to hell...you and your filthy mouth." Her words came out in a whisper.

She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. I sank into the chair I was once sitting in and listened to her weeping from behind the locked door.

The blood I had taken from her earlier coursed through my body, making me feel her complete and total despair. She was in pain, almost panicking-her blood didn't lie.

I brought my hands to my face and instantly regretted it. Her scent clung to me, causing my body to react. Her fragrance and her arousal, all wafting into my nose, forcing me to picture her on my bed, completely submitting to my desires. The feeling of her lips on my body, her nipple in my mouth, my cock fucking her.

I shook my head and tried to clear the memories from my mind. I heard her movements in the bathroom and the sound of her weeping grew louder. A moment later, the door flew open and she was running past me, fully clothed. The scent of her tears lingered after her, like the smell of smoke from a far off pyre.

"Sookie!" I shouted her name, but she didn't slow down. "Stop, Sookie!"

Before I could think, I was running after her, reaching out to grab anything I could. She reached the front door and went to open it and make her escape. I jumped in front of her and slammed the door shut, causing her to jump backwards. Her eyes search for the next closest escape, like a wild animal searching for a way out of captivity.

"Don't you come near me...you just get the hell out of my way!" She shouted, trying to seem unafraid. But, I could smell the fear radiating off her body.

"You can't leave." The words lacked emotion, but I didn't know how to convince her to stay.

"Eric Northman, move! I will not stay here and listen to your insults-accusing me of being a whore! I thought it hurt when our bond was broken and you were supposedly murdered...but this is so much worse." The tears soaked her shirt and I could feel how badly she was hurting.

I thought about what I had just said to her, and she was right. I had just told her she was nothing but a meal and a fuck. Fuck- I didn't mean it in regards to her-she was so much more than that to me.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out." I lowered my head and whispered the words, not wanting to see her face full of pain.

"It's too late, Eric. I know enough about you to know you don't sugar coat your insults. I get it, really. I just never thought you were capable of hurting me this way. But then again, what do I know? I'm just someone to fuck and feed from. Hell, at least you were honest. You could have dragged this out like Bill and pretended to love me."

Her words felt like silver falling over my body. She had just likened our relationship to the lies Bill had lured her in with. She tried to push past me again, but I wouldn't move. Even though I was digging myself deeper, I needed to know about what happened while I was gone.

"I will not let you leave until you tell me what happened between you and the king. After what we just did, our lives could be in danger." I looked desperately into her eyes, trying to see some type of emotion which would tell me the truth.

"After what we just did? Oh, you mean the fucking I was tricked into believing meant something to you? You don't deserve any answers from me-ever! You were going to let me die, and now I understand why. I was nothing to you...nothing." Her words caught in her throat as she tried to hold herself up.

"No-that is not true!" I took a step towards her and she moved backwards, keeping away from my hand that was now reaching for her.

"He helped me, Eric! Felipe was the only other person who understood the pain I was suffering through. He was the only one who knew what it was like to lose the love of their life! He was the one who encouraged me to keep on living, even though I wanted to die and be with you again. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now-and neither would you." She sobbed violently, and I watched her knees give out and her body fall the the floor.

Out of instinct, I wrapped my arms around her and broke her fall. She scurried away from me on her hands and knees, not wanting to be near me.

"No-you don't get to touch me! If I let myself die, like I had wanted to, you would still be in that hell. I came for you, I believed you were still alive- I fought for you! But you-you didn't lift a finger for me when I needed you most! I loved you more than anything in my entire life-and you left me to die!" Her brilliant blue eyes blazed with such hatred, I felt myself recoiling from her.

She just said she loved me. She just admitted she loved me, and she was sobbing on the floor in front of me. I wanted to reach out and gently caress her back, to let her know I was here for her, but it was me who was causing her this pain.

"Sookie, please. What was I supposed to think? I saw you so many times in the fae world where I was being held. Every time you were there-you abandoned me to my fate. But, that was nothing compared to when I was back at your house, reeling over the fact I had almost drained you. I could smell another vampire on you, and then I found the ring around your neck. Felipe's scent was all over it-an obvious gift." I hadn't realized it when I was speaking to her, but a blood tear had escaped my eye. It cut a cool line straight down my cheek.

"What were you supposed to think? How about thinking how I had just sacrificed everything to save you? How about trusting the feelings I had for you, or the bond we had shared? And what the hell are you talking about, leaving you in the fae realm? I saved you, Eric!" Her words flew from her mouth with sharp anger.

"No, you were there. I saw you, so many times. You looked at me and saw the pain I was going through, but you ran away every time." I fixed my eyes on hers, letting her know I was not convinced of her innocence.

"Eric, I don't know what you're talking about! The only time I saw you was when I was having nightmares. How the hell do you think I was able to realize you weren't finally dead? I went months without sleeping, because every time I would close my eyes, I was dreaming and seeing your pain. I could actually feel the pain you were experiencing, and I needed to convince everyone I wasn't crazy. The nightmares were so clear and realistic, I was able to describe the area you were being held well enough for us to find you!"

I looked at her, my mouth agape. Was it possible I was seeing her through her dreams? I tried to remember each and every time she came to me.

"And as far as the ring...yes, it was a gift! It was the one thing that reminded me to never forget you. Felipe gave it to me the night after you 'supposedly' died. I watched him and Pam sign your final death certificate for God's sake. It was over, Eric! You were gone, and it was a gift to remind me how lucky I was to have had you." She said the last words with disdain and venom.

"You refuse to wear any jewelry I have ever given you. You fight me tooth and nail when I try and give you gifts, but I'm supposed to believe you accepted this gift from the king and didn't complain at all?" My anger flared again, and I knew I was dangerously close to exploding.

"Yes-I accepted his gift because he gave it to me as a means to remember you! The ring is a symbol of love...of lost love! I wore it because it made me think of you." Her body was rigid with anger as she shot the words out of her mouth. I could feel how angry and betrayed she felt.

"Why? Why was this ring a symbol of lost love? How does it involve Felipe giving it to you as a gift?" I stood up and paced around the hallway.

"That isn't my story to tell. I promised Felipe I would never tell anyone about the ring's past- ever. If you want to know so bad, ask him yourself. I've sat here long enough giving you answers you don't deserve. I'm sure you won't have too hard a time finding a replacement for me." I watched her move towards the door, grabbing the door knob.

I couldn't let her leave this way. I needed to explain to her my reasons for not giving her my blood to save her. I couldn't allow her to think she was nothing to me, despite how deeply my words had just wounded her.

I grabbed her and yanked her backwards, pulling her into my chest. I just needed to hold on to her, to feel her next to me. She fought me, kicked and screamed as I held her against me. Of course, this made me want her. I suddenly felt the hunter and prey instinct rearing its ugly head, and I kissed her, forcefully.

She sobbed in my arms as I devoured her mouth. I could feel her heart pounding against my chest as I held her tighter. I trailed my lips down her neck, scraping my fangs against her flesh.

"Please, don't hurt me." Her words came out in a terrified cry. The fear which laced her plea forced me to release her and just stare at her petrified eyes. She thought I was going to physically hurt her?

"Why would you ever think I would cause you physical harm on purpose?" My body was rigid, no longer full of arousal. I found myself unconsciously stepping towards her.

"How could I not think it? You already told me I mean nothing to you, and you left me for dead four nights ago. Is it really such a shock to think you would hurt me again right now?" Her eyes radiated fear as she slowly backed away from me.

"Lover, I would never intentionally cause you harm-ever."

"No, you don't get to call me that! When you say that to me, it makes me feel like you actually care about me. It makes me think about all of the other times we were together and I can't handle that right now." Her finger was pointing directly into my chest as she huffed her words.

"Sookie, please...I would never hurt you in such a way. I'm sorry for what I said, please know it was not intended towards you. I'm sorry I didn't heal you the other night. I was so overcome with jealousy and anger, I allowed it to cloud my judgment. In the end, I did decide to heal you, but Niall wouldn't allow me to. After he gave you his potion, I remained with you for as long as I could. I held you and kept you close to me, making sure you were well on the way to healing. The guilt over taking too much of your blood was astounding. I would have met the sun if you had died, I know this for a fact." I dropped my head and felt my guilt once again wash over me.

"But you didn't come back to me, and you refused to see me!" I could feel how tired her body was, both physically and emotionally.

"Yes. I believed you to have a relationship with my King, and having you in my home could have enormous consequences. But, I can't seem to keep myself away from you. Regardless of the punishment, I can't bring myself to let you leave." I stood before her, looking down into her teary eyes.

"I don't have a relationship, not with the king-not with anyone. Just know that I love you more than anything, Eric. I would have willingly died, if it meant you and I could have been together again." She dropped her eyes and I felt a wave of exhaustion fall over her body.

"Please, don't leave. Stay with me and we can finish this conversation tomorrow after I rise. I need to tell you about what I learned from Connor regarding Victor. Please, lover, don't leave me. Don't ever leave me again."

The last few words came out in barely a whisper, as though I was trying to place the idea in her head without her knowing. I stood there, as conflicted as ever. I reached out and took her into my arms, overwhelmed by the need to feel her pressed against my chest. I needed to breathe in the smell of her hair, and feel the warmth of her body. I needed to remind myself who she was to me. I needed to get back to where I was before I was taken. I needed to remember she was my fucking salvation, and without her, I would most certainly be gone.

**A/N-short chapter-but I needed to get everyone settled down and get in Eric's head. He's a little messed up-don't you think? Hopefully Sookie will be able to show him the way : ) **

**Let me know what you thought...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey There! Yes, I know Eric really put his foot in his mouth last chapter! What can I say- he's all sorts of crazy right now. Anyway...I thought we needed a little citrus squeeze to get over the war of words from last chapter. Thank you to everyone for the incredible reviews! *hugs***

**Also, I know I shout out a special thank you to Ms. SouthernLady23 each chapter for her amazing Beta work, but, she has truly gone above and beyond this time. She has created an incredible banner for this story-simply fantastic! When I saw what she had created, I was at a loss for words. She didn't stop there...nope! She created another banner for another of my stories, I Will Not Break. This is also a creative masterpiece!**

**Take a moment and check these babies out...**

**http:/ fangfics. blogspot. com/2010/07/ only-when-theyre-gone-by-charlotte. html (smoosh it together)**

**http:/ fangfics. blogspot. com/2010/07/ i-will-not-break-by-charlotte-clark_02. html (Smoosh)**

**Her Beta work was brilliant on this chapter! Any mistakes you see left behind belong to me!**

**CH is the owner of the characters.**

I was way too exhausted to protest. I could feel my eyes drooping and my knees giving out as his arms wrapped around me, coaxing me to stay the night. As much as I would have loved to slam to door in his face and run to my car, I knew I was too tired to drive. Plus, the feeling of being wrapped in his arms, despite my anger, was a comfort I didn't want to give up.

He guided me to his room, making sure I was steady on my feet. I sat down on his huge, comfortable bed and was immediately ready for sleep to take me. I felt his strong hands on my calves and realized he was removing my shoes. I was really uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping naked in his bed, so as soon as I felt my shoes slip off, I laid down and buried my head in the mountain of pillows.

I felt Eric slip under the sheets next to me, and involuntarily let out a sigh of contentment. This is what I had dreamed about the entire time he was gone. The idea of never being able to feel his body next to mine again as we laid in bed used to cause me panic attacks. Now, I had exactly what I was petrified of losing, but the reality was bittersweet. We were miles away from each other.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the blissful silence of his presence. The scent of his cologne and his body invaded my senses, forcing me to turn over and put my back to him. Of course, Eric being the opportunist he is, decided this was his invitation to spoon up against me. I instantly tensed, his razor sharp words still fresh in my mind.

"Ssh, I won't hurt you. Just sleep, my love," he whispered as his mouth hovered above my ear.

I didn't have the energy to argue with him, or to wiggle out of his arms. I just closed my eyes and fell into the soundest sleep I had experienced in months.

When I opened my eyes the next day, I saw it was almost three in the afternoon. I couldn't believe I had slept as late as I did, but given the emotions of last night and the impromptu workout, my body seemed to need the extra sleeping time to recover. I stretched out like a cat in the sun, and took immense joy in my deliciously sore muscles.

I looked over to see Eric in his day time rest. He looked so completely peaceful and perfect. His right arm was draped over his head, while the other seemed to be reaching out towards me. His pale hair fanned out all around his head, causing an aura of blond to surround him. What seemed to hit home with me the most was the fact he was wearing sleep pants. Eric always slept naked, but last night he was apparently thinking about making me comfortable, and slipped on a pair of cotton pants before getting into bed.

I jumped out of bed and used the bathroom, thankful for the close proximity. I thought back to last night and blinked the tears which threatened my eyes. I wouldn't cry, at least not until Eric and I had another fight. Instead, I washed my face and tried to remember all the happy times we had shared.

I went downstairs and made some coffee, happy there was still coffee in his house. What there was none of was milk or cream. Not that I could blame him, as of yesterday he was tossing me out like garbage...so why would he stock his fridge with food and provisions for me?.

I turned to the coffee maker and found a note from Eric. My heart skipped a beat as I read my name on the heavy paper.

_Sookie,_

_We still have much to discuss, and I am hoping to clear the air when I rise. I apologize for not having the house ready for you. Please understand, last night was not how I expected things to go. There is food in the freezer if you get hungry. _

_Eric_

That's it? I stared at the note for what seemed like hours flipping it over constantly, making sure nothing magically appeared in the back. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but somehow I felt...disappointed. I made the coffee and searched around the cupboards, and was more than excited when I found some of that fake powdered creamer stuff. I'd have to ask Eric about that later, though I couldn't help but see the similarities between the fake coffee creamer and True Bloods. Well, that simply wouldn't do for me. I needed the 'real' thing to get through the day, and suddenly I wondered if Eric felt the same way. I put the thoughts away as I held my mug of nirvana, and found myself unable to stray my thoughts away from him. As much as he had hurt me last night, I still needed to be next to him. I climbed the stairs, coffee in hand, and made my way back to his bedroom. I stood in the doorway for several minutes, just watching him as he rested.

I didn't realize it, but silent tears had started falling from my eyes. He had been gone for three months, and there were several moments I believed he was finally dead-gone from this world. Every day, for me, was a struggle to survive. But, here he was...in his bed.

I walked towards him and placed my coffee with imitation creamer down on the nightstand, not wanting to spill any on the expensive sheets- worth probably more than one of my paychecks. It would be just my luck to ruin such luxury with human food. Now, if it was my blood, we'd be having a completely different conversation as I don't think Eric would mind one bit. How ironic was that?

Before I could change my mind, I nestled myself as close to his body as I could get. I buried my face in the crook where his shoulder meets his neck and thought about how perfect I fit with him. I breathed in his masculinity and wondered how he could possibly smell as good as he did.

Bill always had a scent, but it was dry and...boring. Eric had a unique scent, like a mixture of earthy musk, rain, and something kind of sweet. I'm not sure what it was, but whenever I breathed him in, my head got fuzzy. If someone asked me what my favorite scent in the world was, I'd answer Eric, without even thinking about it.

The pang of not feeling our bond was eating me alive. I wanted desperately to get lost in the emotions of our mingling blood, but instead I was left with the silence of the room. I closed my eyes and allowed my arm to creep around his waist, trying to get even closer to his still form. Just being beside him like this made me relax-really relax. I fell asleep, nestled in his arms.

I woke to the feeling of someone watching me, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the pure blue of Eric's cerulean eyes staring down at me. It looked as though he hadn't gotten out of bed yet as he was still in his sleep pants and his hair was in disarray.

"I'm glad you stayed." He spoke softly as his eyes focused on mine.

"Well, it's not like Bobby was around so I could steal his car or anything." I smiled softly and giggled a little, remembering the last time I had left his house.

I watched his mouth curve into a slight smile, but it quickly disappeared as he looked away and into the distance.

"Yes, I wouldn't want a repeat of that night." He didn't look at me as he spoke.

He was right. My attempt at a joke was really actually a painful memory for us both. I guess it was the night which changed everything-the night that changed us.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I wasn't thinking when I mentioned that night..." My voice trailed off as I tried to swallow the pain and memories from those months ago.

"I know." He turned to face me again, and I could see the many years of his long life set in his eyes.

As if beyond control, my hand reached out and cupped his cheek. All the anger and hurt I was holding onto temporarily left me, and all I wanted to do was lift the imaginary weights sitting on his shoulders.

As soon as my hand touched his skin, he drew a large unnecessary intake of breath and leaned into my hand. I couldn't bring myself to pull my hand away-I wanted to feel his cool skin against my palm. He brought his hand to mine and closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek on our entwined fingers. Soon, my eyes were closed as well, becoming lost in the sensation of his movement.

I felt his cool lips gently brush my palm, and then my wrist. I didn't want to open my eyes, because if I did, I would certainly be pulled from my Eric trance. For right now, I was perfectly content basking in the feeling of him.

His lips ghosted over my skin, causing me to break out in goosebumps and shiver from the feeling. How the hell he could do this to me with barely a touch, I'd never know. Suddenly, I felt his lips at my neck, gently kissing and tickling my sensitive skin. God help me, I wanted to feel his lips on me everywhere.

He must have been reading my mind, because as soon as I thought about it, his mouth was on my lips. It was nothing like the night before. He gently kissed me, softly tracing my lips with his tongue. My mouth parted, and he slipped his tongue inside. The kiss wasn't rushed or dominating, it was simply tender.

His hand tangled in my hair, while the other caressed the small of my back. I could have easily died right there in that kiss, and I would have died satisfied. My arms wrapped around his neck, desperate to keep him close. His bare, sculpted chest pressed against me, making me realize he was half naked, while I was completely clothed.

When he finally broke the most sensual and tender kiss we may have ever shared, he looked into my eyes and I'm certain he was looking for an answer to all our problems. Reflecting in his eyes were all the questions he had never asked, all the answers I could ever want, and all the age of his one thousand years. But, for the right now, words had no place in his room. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Sookie, we need to talk." His words whispered softly in my ear as I caressed his back.

"All right...talk." My voice was deep and husky, full of need. I ran my fingernails down his back and around his waist, barely ghosting over his straining erection.

"Ah...you are making it very difficult for me to concentrate, lover. We must discuss Victor..." His words died in his throat and his head fell back as my hand came in contact with his length, stroking him firmly.

I looked at him and bit my bottom lip, hoping I would be able to bend him to my will. He finally looked at me and I knew I had won.

"Hmmm...later." His words came out as a desperate moan.

He took my shirt by the hem and lifted it over my head, dropping his mouth to my shoulder to kiss it as my hair spilled back over it. His fingers danced over my skin, igniting my entire body as he skillfully removed my bra. He moved to lay us down, and let his mouth wander over my chest and stomach, causing my limbs to quiver.

He gently tugged my skirt down, making sure to take my panties with it, and dropped them to the floor. His eyes raked over my body, looking at me as though it was the fist time he had ever seen me naked. The way he was looking at me almost made me feel bashful, and I felt the need to cover myself, like I had never been bared this way to him before. I watched, as if glamoured, the way his fangs extended out to their full length, and sight which never failed to fill me with wonder and inexplicable lust.

He stood to his full height and never broke eye contact. He untied his pants and let them drop to the floor, falling in a pool of Egyptian cotton at his feet. He joined me again, placing another tear inducing kiss on my lips. He placed himself between my legs and rimmed my wetness with his erection, knowing I was more than ready for him. He smiled as he reveled in how he affected me so. He gently pressed into me, causing my body to arch into him.

His movements were slow and precise but the slow friction was exquisite and breathtaking. I wrapped my legs around him, locking them behind his back in the hope of drawing him further inside my body. He took both my hands in his, and locked our fingers together, bringing them above my head. He rested his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes as he slowly made love to me.

I was so immersed in his eyes, the emotion they held and the history they had seen. Being this way-this connected, made everything so much more intense. Each thrust of his hips brought me closer and closer to heaven. I wanted to scream his name, but neither one of us could bring ourselves to utter a sound, other than an escaped moan.

I stretched my neck up and caught his lips, pouring all the emotions I was feeling into a kiss. His soft, cool lips moved against mine in a languid way as I traced the points of his fangs with my tongue. He slowly brought his mouth down, trailing a kiss along my jaw and neck. I felt him lick the vein on the side of my neck and knew he was going to bite. _Hmm_, I thought with a slight smirk. _Guess there'll be no imitation coffee creamer for him either. _

His hips moved gently as mine moved to meet him. Everything about our coupling was soft and sensual. He still held my hands in his, and I could feel him squeezing my fingers, almost trying to hold on. I squeezed back, letting him know it was okay to let go.

With a bite so skilled and tender, he slipped his fangs into my neck, bringing my climax to a head. It washed over me as strong as any screaming orgasm I had experienced in the past. I let the feeling take over my body as I felt Eric begin to tremble with his own release.

"Sookie..." My name fell from his lips as he released everything he had inside of me. It was just above a whisper, soft and full of emotion.

He collapsed on top of me, releasing our hands and allowing his weight to press on me. I held him to me, relishing the feel of his body against mine. I wanted nothing more than to stay like this for as long as possible.

We laid there, silent and spent. He slowly moved to the side of me, allowing me to breathe while still feeling him near me. I needed to hold on to this moment for as long as possible. This perfect, quiet moment where we were us and the past three months had never happened.

After nearly an hour of laying in silence, wrapped in each others arms, Eric finally sat up and looked at me. The tender, vulnerable eyes I had seen moments earlier were gone, replaced with hard, dark orbs. I could feel my own eyes swell with tears as I knew our moment had passed.

"Sookie..." He said my name as he would any other person, with no hint of emotion.

I held my hand up and stopped him short.

"No-not yet. I'm not ready for this to be over just yet." The tears fell from my eyes, falling on the bed linens I was so careful not to stain earlier.

**A/N- Poor Sookie. Think she can distract him again? Let me know! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- Can I first start off by saying how disappointed I am with the way Alan Ball is portraying season 3 on TB? I'm at the point where I am ready to boycott even watching his craziness. Being a writer, I understand creative freedom, and the series is only based on the books...BUT, he has taken everything and just tossed it out the window. Even if I was a Bill fan (gag) I'd be upset with the way he has disregarded the actual books. *steps off soapbox***

**So, I feel better now. **

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I've been away on business and it really takes away from my writing time. Hope everyone can forgive me! Just so you know, the reviews, alerts, and favorites are amazing. Thank you so much for following along with me...I am so appreciative! THANK YOU**

**Thanks to the amazing and incredible SouthernLady23 for her Beta magic. Every time she sends me back a chapter I get all warm and fuzzy. Please check out my profile- she also created an incredible banner for this story.**

**You can find a link to my facebook page there too!**

I knew she was trying to keep some semblance of peace and calm between us. After last night, I really didn't blame her. My words hurt her, I felt it deep within me just how much I had actually broken her. To be honest, I really didn't expect her to be in my bed when I rose. I thought she would have managed to figure out a way out of the house, or would at least be locked in another bedroom.

As much as I wanted to just remain quiet with my body wrapped around hers in our post coital bliss, I knew there were much more pressing issues at hand. I needed to be the practical one here- I needed to protect her.

"Sookie..." I had only said her name and already her eyes were filling with tears.

"No-not yet. I'm not ready for this to be over just yet." I watched her eyes drop to the bed and the tears which were suspended in her eyes finally fell.

Ready for this to be over? Was she referring to the quiet- to the truce we had seem to come to, or our actual relationship? For some reason, her words stung my body like a thousand tiny needles pricking my cold, hard skin.

"Sookie, what are you talking about? What do you not want to end?" I couldn't help the desperation which was apparent in my question.

She shook as she raised her eyes to meet mine, so full of fear and hurt. The feelings coming from her made me want to pull her close to me and protect her from everything that could ever hurt her.

"Well, I'm assuming this is it, right? You made it clear last night I don't have a chance of being anything other than a glorified fangbanger. So...I guess I'm just preparing myself for you to ask me politely to leave." She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. I had seen her do this so many times before. It was her way of acting brave, readying herself for when I tossed her out of my life.

"Leave? Why would I ask my wife to leave? Listen to me, Sookie, that is what you are to me – my wife. I will never consider you anything other than that. Now, about last night; I was upset and should have better measured my words. For that, I apologize." I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling desperate to make her understand my sincerity.

"But you told me vampires only have meals and people they fuck, not friends, Eric." She didn't look at me, and her tone wasn't accusatory, it was just matter-of-fact.

"We don't, Sookie." She looked up at me, her face a cross between confusion and anger. "And no matter what happens, you will never be my friend." I reached for her hand and could hear her heartbeat accelerate from her anger.

"How can you say these things?" She pulled her hand out of my grasp without hesitation.

"You didn't let me finish," I stated, taking hold of her hand once more. "You will never be my friend, because you will always be the woman who I took as my bonded and my wife. You will always be the woman I..." The distinct sound of my cell phone ringing caused the words to die in my throat.

I heard Sookie let out an exasperated breath, her eyes giving away her frustration with the caller's sense of timing.

"I'm sorry, it's Pam. I'll try to make it quick." I let go of her soft, warm hand and found my phone. I kept my eyes on her as she fidgeted with the bed linens and tried to smooth her tousled hair. I listened to Pam, more interested in the small movements Sookie was making than my child's conversation.

Finally, Pam said something which caught my attention. Apparently, Victor was spotted. I wondered if he was on a mission from Felipe, who still seemed ignorant to Victor's plans, or if he was on a rogue mission to try and finish what he started.

I looked at Sookie, and motioned to her I was leaving the room for a moment. I couldn't concentrate on Pam and watch Sookie at the same time. I stood in the hallway and listened to Pam tell me everything she knew about the current situation. My anger began to rise as I thought about Victor daring to come into My area after all he had done to ensure my final death.

"Good work, Pam. Call me again if you hear something new or if the prick decides to show up at the bar for audience with me." I ended the call and paced in front of the bedroom door, trying to formulate a plan which would send Madden to his grave- permanently.

I walked back into the bedroom and was pleased to see Sookie was still in my bed. Just the sight of her naked, entwined in my sheets, was enough to ease some of the tension coursing through my body. I looked at her, and briefly thought about how much I had missed the closeness of her body. The simple feeling of laying next to her and feeling her warm breath on my skin was one of the things I had missed most when I was being held captive.

She looked up at me, her expression was full of concern and question, and I knew now was the time to tell her about what I had learned about the extent of Victor's plans.

"Lover, we need to talk-now." I moved closer to her and saw her face take on a sudden sadness. She moved her body so I could sit next to her on the bed, but remained quiet. I could see the turmoil in her expression, and I needed to know what had happened so suddenly.

"What is wrong?" I asked as she looked up at me, a small and wistful smile on her lips.

"Please, it's silly. It isn't important...what do we need to talk about?" She tried to sound upbeat and ready to listen to me, but I couldn't have this conversation with her and not know what was bothering her.

"No, I need you to tell me what is upsetting you. I have already told you I could never think of you as something other than my wife. What more can I say for you to believe me?" I pleaded with her to forgive my mistake.

"Eric, it's not that. It's just, when you call me lover...I can't help but think about us the way we used to be. I told you last night you didn't get to call me that anymore, but I can't help but feel good when I hear you say it." She looked up at me, the vision of an innocent child, but her eyes showed the scars she carried. Her words were no louder than a whisper, barely audible.

I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

"Lover, we will get there-I promise." I felt her arms wrap around my waist and I smiled at her gesture.

"So, what is so important?" Her voice held firm, but I could feel her anxiety and fear.

"Victor Madden is in the area, and no one knows his reason for being here." I felt her body tense and she gripped my body tighter. "I need to tell you what I learned when I was being held, and I'm afraid it is going to upset you." I pulled away from her and brushed the stray hair from away from her face.

"All right, tell me. I can handle it." She straightened her back and took a deep breath, but I knew this conversation would end with her crying and me possibly in a murderous rage.

"Connor, the fairy who kidnapped me, was hired by Victor. He was more than willing to take the job because he knew of our bond and because he was the cousin of Naeve and Lochin. He tortured me as a means to hurt you, Sookie. He knew how much we meant to one another, and he wanted revenge for your part in the deaths of his kin."

I could hear the blood pump through her body, and I could smell the fear start to radiate from her. Her heartbeat was doubling, and a small sheen of sweat was beginning to settle on her brow. She nodded slowly and motioned for me to continue.

"He blamed you for the death of his cousins, and felt the only appropriate payback was the death of a part of your family...so he chose me. This all fit very nicely into Victor's plans, as I would be out of the way and he could easily overthrow Felipe and take over everything. The two of them worked out the details, going so far as to writing it up in a contract. I guess the one thing fairies have going for them is their practicality-they never do a job without the necessary paperwork. Anyway, Victor wanted me dead almost immediately, but Connor had other plans. He decided to keep me around for a while and test my survival."

I could smell her tears as they began to fall from her eyes, and the fear was coming off her in waves.

"Eric, I am so sorry you had to suffer for something that was my fault. They should have just killed me-I wish they had killed me." The words came out in a desperate sob as she shook.

"No, you survived! You lived and they did not. Do not ever wish for your death again-ever. I would endure years – centuries - of torture if it meant you were alive and safe. I am not sorry for the deaths of those fucking fairies, they all deserved to die." I grabbed her by the shoulders, slightly shaking her to make sure she was listening to me. Her eyes were full of fear, and I knew I needed to keep telling her the rest of their devious plans.

"But you were taken because of me." She began to weep, and I could feel her guilt.

"Sookie, you need to listen to me. Forget the reason why I was taken because the most important part is what we are going to do now? Connor had a plan which involved getting to you once I was finally dead. The contract he made with Victor was to kidnap and kill me. Once I was gone, Victor was going to come after you. He was going to take you for his own and show the King how he was able to forcefully remove me and claim you. He had planned on using this as his intimidation towards the King. But, Connor wanted revenge on you too, so he planned on finishing me off and beating Victor to the punch. If you hadn't come for me when you did, I'm certain I would be gone, and you would now be somewhere very unpleasant."

Her sobs grew louder as the words and reality of what could have happened sunk in. She was deathly afraid of being tortured again, and I had just confirmed someone was out to do just that. She began to have a hard time breathing, and I knew she was hyperventilating.

"Sookie, look at me! I have you-you are safe with me! I will go to my final death before I allow some crazed fairy to get to you and hurt you!"

"He's dead right? You and Pam killed him...he's gone?" I don't think I had ever heard her so hopeful for someone's death.

"Yes, he is most certainly dead, lover. He can't hurt you-ever. But, Victor is still here and he is trying to get you. I'm certain the news of my reemergence has reached him, and Victor is not pleased his plan has failed. I'm sure he knows I was able to figure out the deal he made with Connor, and he needs to do something desperate in order to save his skin. I have a feeling he is coming directly after you," I choked out.

When the words came out of my mouth it sounded as though they were being spoken by someone else. It sounded like I was listening in on a conversation, and those last words hung in the air. My fear of Madden getting to her became more real, and I couldn't handle the thought.

She sat before me, tears pouring from her eyes as she took in all of the information I had just burdened her with. Her body trembled as she rocked back and forth.

"I can't take this anymore. Everyone is always trying to kill me, or trying to kill the people I love! I can't live like this, I'm not worth this much pain and suffering-I'm not worth anything!"

Her cries about doubting her self-worth tore through my body. She was never going to believe just how important she was to so many people. The guilt suddenly hit me again. I had contributed to the feeling of her worthlessness. I had made her feel like she was nothing, by refusing to save her life, and insinuating she was nothing more than a meal- and that was just in the last week. All her life, people had made her believe she was insignificant, and she believed it.

"Lover, don't say things like that. You are worth so much more than you will ever believe. You are everything I hold dear...you are everything to me!" I grabbed her and crushed her delicate body to mine.

"Of course I'm worth something to you, Eric. I'm one of your asset's; I'm an employee!" The words had a clear, sharp edge to them.

"No! Even if you didn't have your gift, you would still be mine. You are my entire world, woman! You are everything to me, not because I need your gift, but because I... NEED...YOU!"

I yearned to feel her , and show her how much I cared for her. I pulled her tear stained face up to mine and kissed her as though we hadn't kissed in forever. I devoured her mouth, wanting to explore every soft space I could find. My hands roamed the contours of her naked flesh, bringing goosebumps to the surface of her skin.

She moaned into my mouth, causing my fangs to snap down in arousal. I covered her body with mine, needing to rub myself over every inch of her. The need she brings out in me is frightening, never in my existence have I ever been so needy-of anyone.

"I need you, Sookie. I need you, always." I ran my tongue over her exposed neck as she squirmed underneath me. "You need to take my blood." I got hard just thinking about it.

"What will it do to our bond?" She was breathless as the words fell from her lips.

I hadn't actually thought about what would happen to the bond. If Connor had actually severed it completely, it would take us exchanging three times. But, if he only partially broke it, one exchange could bring it back to life.

"I honestly don't know, lover." I pulled off the sheet that was covering her chest and dragged my fangs over her nipple, causing her to buck under me.

"Do you want me to take your blood because you want me to be stronger, or because you want to feel our bond again?" She racked her fingernails down my back, eliciting a deep, primal moan to escape from my chest.

I wasn't prepared for her question. Did I want the bond back, or was it simply to give her strength against an attack? Could I tie myself to her again in such a permanent way, knowing she might resent me for it later?

She always blamed me for manipulating her and forcing her to feel things which were out of her control. Could I trust her like I trusted her before? Did I have a single ounce of doubt that what she told me about her relationship with Felipe was true?

I looked down at her, beautiful and mine. I knew I couldn't survive not having her beside me, but could I live without the bond? Having her tied to me was instant protection for her, but if I could eliminate Victor, and she spoke the truth about Felipe, there wouldn't be much need for her protection.

One thing I was absolutely certain of- as much as she was mine, I was hers. What I didn't know was the answer to her question.

"Oh, Sookie...my wife..." I whispered, holding her to me and trailing kisses down her neck. "For once I don't know the answer. I want to feel our bond again, but you must know..." My words were cut off by her lips capturing mine.

"What, Eric? What should I know?" she asked, pulling back to look into my eyes with a look of utter desperation and need apparent on her face.

I pulled her into a close embrace and braced myself for her reaction. "You must know the power you hold over me. Reaffirming our bond is forever, I can't do it if you aren't able to commit your life to me- always. We can't bond if you are not willing to allow me to protect you and know what is best for you. Can you do this, my lover? Can you trust me enough to know I would never manipulate you in the ways you have accused me of in the past? Can you give yourself to me- your entire self?" The seriousness of my words caught me by surprise.

I tensed as she gasped at my words, and I felt her tremble. Fear seized me and I froze, steeling my frame as I braced myself to take what was surely to be her rejection. How could I have misjudged everything so? Fuck!

***Couldn't you just break Eric's cell phone for ringing at the wrong time! Thoughts?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- *peeks out from behind the couch* I am beyond sorry for my update fail! For those of you who follow me on Facebook- you know I was stuck in writer's block hell...Again! Plus, I have been traveling almost non-stop for work, and the kiddies started school again. I know I totally suck, but please accept my apologies! Thank you for being patient.**

**Also- I am a huge review responder Douche! Please know how much each and every one means to me. I read them ALL the time, and they are addictive! I'll be at work, and going through my Blackberry when I get reviews, even though I'm supposed to be concentrating on work (sshhhh!) So a huge, Viking sized Thank You to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, and favorites. I LOVE THEM beyond words!**

**On a serious note- Today is 9/11. SouthernLady23 and I would like to take a moment to remember all of those who lost their lives on this tragic day. I don't think any of us will ever forget where we were on that fateful Tuesday morning- and we should never forget. For those who are serving or served in our military, or who have loved ones enlisted, thank you for all you do to protect us everyday. **

SPOV

The shock of Eric's words and the raw emotions he had about our bond left me completely speechless and dumbfounded. I looked up into his eyes, trembling with uncertainty. I prayed I would see the answer I was searching for reflecting back at me through his ice blue gaze, but all I saw was the same uncertainty I felt.

After what seemed like hours, I brushed the stray locks of blond hair from his face and gently caressed his cheeks with my fingertips.

"Eric, I can give myself to you...but, I can't ever go through what we experienced these past few days again. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you accused me of cheating on you, and you turning your back on me. I need you to give yourself to me, too." I whispered, knowing he could hear me with absolute clarity.

It sounded as though he let out a breath he had been holding onto, even though I knew he had no need to breathe. His eyes searched my face, like he was committing it to memory.

"My Sookie, how can you not know...I have always been yours?" His mouth was so close to my ear as he breathed the words, causing my skin to shiver.

As soon as he finished speaking the words, his lips found mine, crashing against my mouth with such force, I was sure I'd be bruised later. I tangled my fingers in his hair, holding him as close to me as possible. His tongue swept through my mouth, dipping and diving, tasting.

I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders as soon as I admitted I wanted the bond again. Hearing Eric tell me he was mine just made it more surreal. I know he hadn't voiced it, but I swear I could feel him saying, 'I Love You', as he kissed me.

The annoying sound of Eric's phone was again interrupting us. I looked at him, knowing he needed to take the call, especially since Victor was now in the area. His eyes made the apology and he quickly answered.

"Pam," he paused as he listened to what she was relaying to him. "I'm on my way." His voice was cold and I knew she must have said something about Victor.

"I'm sorry, lover, but I need to go. Pam was just informed that Victor is on his way to the bar as we speak. I will not have him harassing my people when I'm not there to stop him. I refuse to sit back and allow him to get away with everything he has done-and planned." He paused and looked at me, gently cupping my face in his hands.

"I'll come with you, just let me get dressed." I said, making my way out of bed.

"No! I do not want you anywhere near Fangtasia or Victor. He is desperate and will no doubt try anything to get his hands on you. I need you to trust me; trust that I will deal with Victor in my own way. Once I am done at the bar, I'll come home so we can continue." Eric smirked and cast his eyes to the bed, making sure I knew what he was getting at.

I reluctantly agreed, but got out of bed and dressed anyway, not happy about Eric going alone. What if he needed me for something? What if Victor had some other plan to take Eric away from me? I just felt like it would be all right if I was there beside him.

"Eric, let me come with you. I can't stand the idea of you going there alone. What if Victor has figured out some other way to take you away again? What if he has an army waiting for you, ready to kill you the minute you step foot in the building?" I could feel my eyes start to fill with tears, and soon my breath was ragged. "I can't lose you again-I just can't," I sobbed out as I looked up into his eyes.

"Sookie, you won't lose me again- ever. There is no way Victor would be foolish enough to take me in front of hundreds of witnesses, at my own business. Pam will be with me and she can put up one hell of a fight. Victor might be crazy, but he is always meticulous in his planning. Taking me from Fangtasia is too messy, too amateur." His voice was calm and steady as he spoke to me.

"But he already took you from the bar once, remember?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his chest.

"Yes, but there was no one around. There was no information he was even in the area or heading towards Fangtasia. It was a very well planned abduction- planned, Sookie. We know he is heading there now. I have my people everywhere, making sure he doesn't slip past them to set up some sort of trap. You don't need to worry, I'll be home soon." He kissed the top of my head, making me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"But..." I started.

"No but's. I need you to promise me you will not follow me. You must stay put, in this house, with the door locked. This is not a request, Sookie. This is for your protection, it is not an option." He held me tighter, almost causing me to not be able to breathe.

I thought about all of the times he had asked something of me, and I did the exact opposite of what he asked me. I thought about the times I had run from him, only to end up getting one of us hurt. All of these moments flashed before me, and I knew I needed to give this to him. I needed to listen to his logic and understand his need to protect me. Besides, he was right. This was the safest place I could be at right now, with all the wards and extra protection Eric had around the house.

"All right, Eric. I'll stay here and wait for you. But, if you don't come home, and something happens to you, I swear I'll stake you myself, do you hear me? You had best get your sweet ass home in one piece!" I poked him in the chest and could feel the laughter roll off him.

"Yes, lover. If I don't bring my ass home in mint condition, you will stake me where I stand. Does that cover it?" He wrapped me in another tight embrace and I breathed in his delicious masculine scent.

I watched him as he completed getting dressed. He wore his usual bar attire- tight jeans and a Fangtasia T-shirt. He strapped on his heavy, black boots and walked over to what appeared to be a safe in the wall, hidden behind painting.

He put in the combination and I watched him remove...paper? I guess I was expecting something more menacing. What does a vampire sheriff keep in a wall safe? Weapons, cash, little black books of the who's-who in the vampire world? I looked at him, puzzled.

"Um, Eric? I know you probably won't tell me- secret vampire stuff and all- but, what did you just take from the safe? Don't you think you might need a weapon or something?"

"My sweet Sookie. This is the greatest weapon I could ever posses. This document is what will seal Victor's fate and send him to his final death. This is the contract he had drawn up with Connor. Like I said before, the Fae are extremely thorough in their business matters. It is Victor's own signature which will kill him." His eyes locked on mine, knowing he truly was holding a weapon.

"So, I guess you have everything you need. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" I gave him a weak smile, hoping he would change his mind.

He simply closed the safe and walked away chuckling, shaking his head gently.

I followed him downstairs, wanting to spend every possible second with him before he left. I trusted his certainty about getting home to me, but I just didn't trust Victor. I would never feel fully secure until I knew Victor was nothing more than a pile of ash, or after the bastard suffered a slow, painful death.

I stood before Eric in front of the door as he got ready to leave. I reached up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck as tight as I could, reveling in the feel of him.

"Please, be safe," I whispered in his ear.

"Always." He ghosted his lips over my ear, making me shiver.

I kissed him with everything I had, wanting him to remember what he had to come home to. I pulled his head down to mine, and let my tongue taste his lips. I tangled my hands in his hair, as though I needed to secure him to my body.

He returned my kiss with just as much passion and fervor. His hands wrapped protectively around my waist, slightly lifting me off the ground. I wanted to stay like that forever...never break the spell we had cast upon ourselves. I wanted to forget about Victor and Connor, and everyone else who had hurt us. All I wanted to do was hold the man I loved, and feel him in my arms.

He broke our kiss much too soon for me, and slowly unwrapped my body from his.

"I have to go...and you're not making it easy," he whispered.

"If I try harder, will you stay?" I batted my eyelashes and pouted, hoping I could get him to stay.

"No, all it will do is make it that much harder for me not to ravage you like an animal later. As it is, you're in for a quite a night. If you keep this up, the animal in me won't be so gentle." His promise of a night of love making made me blush, knowing just how enjoyable it would be.

"Who said I wanted you to be gentle?" I asked through my hooded, pleading eyes.

"Gods, woman! Are you trying to send me to my final death?" He laughed. He reached down and kissed me again, leaving me wanting more.

As he turned to leave, I had the sudden urge to run after him and tackle him to the ground. Instead, I yelled his name as he folded himself inside his sleek car.

"Eric! I need you to know...I need you to know how much I love you! I love you, Eric! You make sure you come home!" The words echoed through the garage, bouncing off the walls.

I saw something flicker across his face, and was sure this was the moment he would tell me he loved me too, but he smiled at me and nodded his head.

"See you soon." He shut the car door and proceeded to drive away.

I watched as the garage door closed and began to cry. The emotions of everything broke free as I walked back into the house alone. Maybe I was wrong; maybe he didn't love me. I walked through the empty kitchen and raided the cabinets, desperate for a drink. I know Eric had some gin here for me before, I just needed to find it.

I opened and closed the cabinets, getting more frustrated as I went along. As I continued my search for my alcoholic treasure, I began to think about breaking my promise to him and not staying put. I could easily take one of his alternate cars, since in the past few months, I'd added car thief to my list of many talents. Once a felon, always a felon, right?

I considered grabbing the keys to his SUV when I hit the jackpot- the liquor cabinet. I made a mental note to ask him why he had so many bottles of alcohol in the house when he couldn't even drink it. I looked at the offerings and was pretty disappointed when I couldn't find a bottle of Bombay Sapphire. I would have taken anything at this point, but there was no gin. Vodka's, rum's, cordials...wait- tequila!

I grabbed the bottle of Patron and a shot glass from the cabinet and sat down at the table. I poured myself a nice shot and slugged it back like a champ, not needing any lime or salt. What I needed was to take the edge off my nerves. I needed Eric, at home, with me. I poured another and shot it back.

As I sat there by myself, wallowing in my own misery, I kept spying the keys hanging on their fancy key organizer. I desperately wanted to steal a car and race over to Fangtasia. But, I promised I'd stay put and wait for him.

I stood up from the table and grabbed the bottle and glass, wanting to go and watch some TV to hopefully pass the time. As I was walking through the hallway, I heard a strange noise and became nervous. I reached out with my mind and instantly got the void of vampire. Before I could run, the front door smashed into tiny splinters of wood.

My eyes blinked repeatedly, not believing what they were seeing before them. Victor Madden had rushed into the house at vampire speed, causing a scream to lead out of my throat and the bottle of tequila to go crashing to the floor.

"Miss Stackhouse, how nice to see you tonight." He hissed as he looked me up and down.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I knew there were wards protecting mine and Eric's homes, so I was completely confused.

"We'll talk about that later, my dear. Right now, you're coming with me...we have some unfinished business to attend to."

I tried to take a step towards the splintered wood, hoping to grab a makeshift stake, but before I could move, Victor had me in his grasp. He wrapped his arms around me and dragged me from the house, kicking and screaming.

He tossed me in the back of a car and sneered at me as I cried for Eric.

"You know what? I've always preferred my pets to be more of the silent type." He drew back his fist and I knew what was going to happen next. His fist connected with my jaw...and everything went black.

**A/N- Before everyone comes at me with weapons and such- don't fret! There is a plan in motion which does not include massive chapters of angst! **

**PS- if you visit my profile page you can find a link to my Facebook! Reviews = LOVE**


	28. Chapter 28

**WOW! Can you believe it? Another update, in less than a week! So, let's keep this short and get on with the story, shall we?**

**SouthernLady23 is a Goddess amongst women. She can throw an idea out, and suddenly we're off and running. It's like our minds are connected, and we just get on a roll! She is a superb Beta, and incredible writer. Go check out her stories...unbelievable. For a little comedy, drama, angst, and lemons...read Waking the Blood of the Dead II, it's one hell of a roller coaster! **

**EPOV-**

If my heart could have beat again, I know in that instance it would. Hearing her yell that she loved me was something I was not prepared to hear, let alone respond to. I could hear the fear and emotion in her voice as she made her declaration- she was terrified of me not coming back to her.

I wanted to be able to go to her, wrap her up in my arms and shower her with my own admission of love, but now was not the time. If I went to her and held her, confessing the obvious, we would have just ended up back in the house, making love for the rest of the night. That is how I wanted it to happen. I wanted to tell her I loved her, and then show her just how much I did.

Instead, I acknowledged her words and told her I would see her soon. I could see the pain stretch across her face when I didn't return her sentiment, but I wanted to say it to her desperately. I was sure she could feel how much I actually did care and love her. I decided as soon as I got back from this ridiculous meeting with Victor, I would come home and tell her exactly how I felt.

I drove through the streets, faster than anyone should ever drive. I wanted to get this over with and show Victor just who was holding the cards in this little game he had started. The look on Sookie's face as I left her, kept haunting my memory. I needed to get back to her quickly and make things right.

I pulled into the lot of Fangtasia, my tires screeching as I took the corner and came to a stop. I took a moment to gather my thoughts and got ready to face the vampire who had caused Sookie and I so much pain and misery.

I slid out of the car and sniffed the night air, trying to pick up on the scent of Victor in the air. He apparently had not yet arrived. I entered the club and found Pam immediately.

"He has not arrived yet?" I asked, irritated with everything around me.

"No, I have not heard from our contact some I last spoke to you," Pam replied, her usual bored tone replaced by one of anxiety.

"Call him back. I want to know exactly where he is!" My voice was louder than I expected, but I was not willing to take any chances when it came to Victor.

"Eric, where is Sookie?" she asked, sniffing the air around me.

"I left her at my home. I made her promise not to do anything, 'Sookie-like', to try and get here." I smiled slightly as I remembered how she actually decided to listen.

"So hopefully she doesn't steal your car and make her way out of the house." There was slight amusement in Pam's voice as she spoke of Sookie's past felonies.

I watched as she dialed our vampire contact to get to location of Victor. He should have been here by now, and his whereabouts was starting to really bother me. Pam began speaking in very clipped tones and I knew she was angry. She snapped her phone shut and turned to face me.

"We lost Victor. He was about five minutes from the bar when he disappeared." Pam's fangs dropped down as she spoke the words.

"I want him found. There are not many places he can go in the area and not be recognized. At least I know Sookie is safe at my home. If he attempts to go after her, and locates her there, the wards I had placed on the property will protect her and there is no way he will be able to get in." I was almost talking to myself as I drummed my fingers on the desk.

As soon as I mentioned the wards on my property, I got a very distinct feeling of uncertainty and doubt from Pam. I looked up to meet her eyes, to find the same feelings being reflected back at me. She tried to calm her features, but it was too late- I had felt her.

"Pam, what are you not telling me?" I asked, as calmly as possible.

"Eric, I need you to be calm and understand the reason behind what I did," she said as I felt her fear and guilt consume me.

"Now!" I growled, the sound vibrating throughout my entire office.

"When you were gone, and I was certain you had met your final death, I was desperate to get some clues as to who was involved in your murder. I asked Amelia to remove the wards from the property so I could bring some investigators in and try to help me solve your murder. Eric, at the time we were certain you were gone..." She cast her eyes to the floor, her voice a mere whisper.

"You brought strangers into my home? You removed the protection which keeps Sookie and I safe? Tell me the wards were placed back on the property? Tell me whomever was in my home is either dead or glamoured within an inch of their lives?" I couldn't hold back my anger. My child breached the security of my safe haven, and she forgot to mention it to me?

"Yes, Eric. Amelia put the wards back in place and the investigators were glamoured. They don't even know who you are or where they had been that night," she answered, her voice still doubtful.

"Are you certain the wards are as strong as they were originally? Are you positive Amelia did everything correctly? Did you test the magic to make sure it was all in place as it needed to be?"

The thoughts running through my mind were incomprehensible. What if the wards were not added correctly and I left Sookie at home with nothing but an alarm system? What if Victor had this planned the entire time and was simply waiting for me to leave the house?

I looked to Pam for her answer, praying she had taken every precaution.

"No, I didn't test the wards." She couldn't look at me, but I immediately smelled her blood. I rushed to her side and yanked her face up. Just as I suspected, a streak of blood was trailing down her porcelain skin.

Before I could punish her, I flew from my office and took to the sky towards home. I needed to get back there and make sure Sookie was safe. Fuck! By the Gods, what must I do to keep her safe? Must I keep her at my side at all times to ensure she was in no danger?

I flew through the night air, pushing myself to go faster. In all of my years, I have never pushed myself as hard as I was in that moment, desperate to get to my destination. The fear of Victor taking Sookie, my motivation in my flight.

When the lights of my home became clearer, my senses were assaulted by the sickening scent of him. He had been close to my home and the reality of the situation became too much for me to handle. I roared as loud as I could into the night sky, the sound tearing its way from my throat.

As I got closer, I could clearly see something was amiss, and I heard the piercing sound of the security system blaring. The door to the front of my home was no longer intact. I touched down and almost became nauseous at the sight before me. The door was splintered, obviously kicked in.

I entered through the battered threshold and took in the sight before me. I could smell Sookie in the air, mixed with Victor's putrid scent. There was a bottle laying on the hardwood floor, its alcoholic contents pooled around it, assaulting my nose.

I walked back into the kitchen, hoping to find something to lead me to her. Instead, I could smell her tears still fresh in the air. I picked up the chair she must have been sitting in, and threw it at the wall, watching it shatter in several pieces.

My rage was uncontrollable. I told her to stay put. I told her she couldn't come with me because she was safe here. I promised her no one would ever take her from me again!

I was destroying everything in my path. The tables, chairs, appliances. Everything was smashed as I took my anger at myself and Victor out on my house. The alarm was still blaring, so I decided it needed to stop. I put my fist through the keypad, efficiently destroying the alarm and the wall it was mounted on. I needed to figure out how to find them, and hope she wasn't being hurt in any way.

My cell phone started ringing, and I was certain it was Pam calling to see if everything was all right. In a rush, I answered my phone, pressing several buttons in my desperate state, until I finally clicked on the right one. Not even bothering to look at the caller ID, I answered with pure menace in my voice.

"What do you want?" I screamed into the phone.

"Ah, so I see you've realized your pet is missing. Shame she was left all alone in that big house, no one around to keep her safe," the voice purred, taunting me with his relaxed attitude.

"Madden! Where is Sookie? As soon as I find you..." I started to threaten him, but was soon cut off.

"You don't threaten me, Viking! I have your precious human. I have the power in this game, understand? But, I'm not a heartless bastard. I will tell you my plans so you can see firsthand just how much power I actually have right now," he said, his voice serious and cold.

"Where are you?" I demanded.

"We're on our way to New Orleans. I plan on making Sookie mine, both in body and in ceremony. I'm going to take her so many times she'll forget you ever existed. I'll have a bond formed with her before sunrise, and I'll have Felipe unite us with the ceremonial knife." He laughed at his clever plan.

I was shaking at the idea of him touching her. She would never willingly take blood from him, nor engage in sex. The thoughts of him forcing both on her was torture to me.

"You're going to New Orleans, with Sookie? And you think she is going to bond with you? Victor, she will stake you before she allows you near her," I spoke, steadying my voice.

"Please, I want you to come and witness our bonding. Felipe will be so pleased with my acquisition, he won't question me when I request him to perform the formal ceremony. I will promise him his fill of our special girl. You and the human are no longer bonded, I am breaking no laws in taking her. Of course, as soon as he seals the deal, he'll have to be killed." He laid his plan out to me, leaving nothing out.

I paced around my house as I listened to his plans to take my Sookie by force. Then, after getting what he wanted, his plan to kill the king and take over the throne. It was unbelievable for him to request my presence at this spectacle. But, he was posturing, and he needed to try and prove his power.

"You will never have her, Victor. I'll be in New Orleans to watch you fail, and I will enjoy every minute of it. Now, let me speak to her so I know she is safe!" I demanded.

"Sorry, I'm unable to meet that request. Your human seems to have quite a set of lungs on her, and I unfortunately needed to silence her. But, no worries, old sport. She should only be unconscious for a bit. I'm sure when she comes to she'll be begging for a good fight. I'll see you soon, right before I take your human as my own." He laughed the last words, and the line went dead.

He had her and was taking her to Felipe in New Orleans. I wasn't even aware Felipe was in Louisiana, but I needed to contact him. If what Sookie told me about their relationship was true, he would never allow Victor to do what he was planning. But, if he was playing Sookie for a fool; trying to gain her trust in order to claim her, she is in grave danger.

In that moment, everything Sookie told me about her and Felipe came rushing to my mind. I doubted her words and practically allowed her to perish because I didn't trust her. I made assumptions about her and my king, believing my own mind over her declaration of innocence.

I dialed Felipe's personal cell phone and prayed to the Gods he would answer. After three rings, my prayers were answered.

"This is Felipe," he answered.

"Your Highness, it is Eric Northman." I know my voice was full of emotions, but I couldn't hold them back.

"Eric, what a pleasure to hear from you. I was actually planning on contacting you this evening and setting up a meeting. I came to New Orleans tonight specifically to meet with you and Miss Stackhouse. How is everything?" His voice sounded completely unaware of what was occurring.

"Your Majesty, things are not well. Please forgive me, but I seem to be in need of some help. It is not often I ask for it, but Sookie is in trouble."

"What is the trouble? Is this involving another misunderstanding between the two of you?" His voice suddenly changed and it seemed he was genuinely distressed.

I paused for a moment, stunned at how Sookie had really confided in him. I let out an unnecessary breath, as it was time to trust Sookie and throw all the cards on the table.

"No, this involves your underling, Victor Madden. He has kidnapped her and is planning on bringing her to you. He seems to think you will be pleased with his taking her captive. He plans on forcing her to bond with him, and is going to ask you to see over a bonding ceremony. Your Highness, once the bond is formed, he is planning on killing you." I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach, hoping Sookie was right about him this entire time.

My undead heart slipped as I heard Felipe laugh at the other side of the speaker.

"Sheriff, forgive me. I can only assume you jest with such wild accusations towards a trusted member of my retinue."

"Your Majesty, if I could just show you-"

"Eric, Sookie has told me of the sort of experience you have undergone, and I truly regret what has happened to you. However, I understand the party responsible, Conner the Fae, was dealt with accordingly?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, but he did not act alone. I have a contract signed by Victor himself, testifying that what I am telling you is the truth."

"So, you are serious?"

"Deadly serious," I replied.

Felipe's jovial tone quickly changed. "Well, I am very interested in seeing said contract, Eric, but I must warn you, you are making serious accusations. Since I was going to grant you an audience tonight anyways, why don't you come to New Orleans? We will straighten everything out. Now, in regards to Sookie, rest assured she is in good hands if Victor is bringing her here."

"Yes, thank you, Your Majesty, I am on my way. If I may, could I ask you, and please forgive my forwardness, but I need to know; how exactly would you define your relationship with Sookie?" I asked quietly.

"Eric, trust me when I say, she is special. I care for her the way a father cares for his child. I will protect her and make sure she is returned to her rightful place at your side, if that is what she wishes. This is a promise." The sincerity of his response was clear in his words.

"Thank you. I will be there as soon as I can." My blood froze as I went to disconnect the call, but instead got the tail end of Felipe calling out for Dr. Ludwig to be summoned to New Orleans immediately. Why would he need Ludwig? He must be preparing for the worst- Sookie! Was he expecting Sookie to need medical intervention once Victor was done with her? As my panic kicked up a notch, I dialed Pam.

"Get your ass here, now! Sookie is gone and Victor has her. I am leaving for New Orleans immediately. I want your mess cleaned up, all of it!" I screamed at the phone, only hearing her gasp at my words.

I took to the air and made my way south to New Orleans. I needed to get her back, and I needed to kill Victor for putting his hands on her.

**SPOV-**

I could hear Victor as he spoke. I knew he was speaking to Eric because I heard him refer to him as, 'Viking'. My face was sore from where Victor had hit me, and my head was pounding. I didn't want Victor to know I was awake because I was scared as to what he would actually do to me.

I listened as he taunted Eric. I wanted to scream I was all right, but I knew it would just result in Victor hurting me more. So, I listened to his plan.

As soon as I heard him tell Eric he was taking me to Felipe, I let out a sigh of relief. There was no way Felipe would bond me to Victor. In fact, just the knowledge of going to Felipe's was enough to let me relax slightly.

There was one thing I was sure of, and that was Felipe being on my side. I'm sure the minute we get to his mansion in New Orleans, Felipe will demand Victor let me go. I heard Victor tell Eric to meet him there, so I wouldn't even have to find a way to get in touch with him. Eric will be there waiting for me, waiting to take me home.

I smiled, knowing I was going to be safe. No matter what happened, I was going to be safe and returned to Eric, where I belonged.

**Like I promised- minimal angst, right? Let me know...**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- So, I need to let everyone know that there is only one more chapter left of this story. It is a killer when you've been following a story for months, and then suddenly it just ends with no warning! Thank you to each and every one of you who have read, reviewed, alerted, and placed this story on their favorites list. I am at a loss for words over the amount of love this story has received, and I think it will actually hit the 1000 review mark! *Gasps***

**SouthernLady23 gets all the credit for making this show room quality! Any mistakes remaining are 100% mine. All characters belong to CH.**

**I hope this chapter answers any questions some of you may have had...**

SPOV-

The drive to Felipe's mansion in New Orleans took forever. I kept my eyes closed tightly as I didn't want Victor to know I was awake. The throbbing in my head was making me nauseous, and I could already feel the bruise forming from where he had struck me.

All I could think about was seeing Eric. He was going to be at the mansion, and I would be safe. Felipe would see exactly how crazy Victor was, and he would finally see I wasn't mad in thinking Victor was involved in Eric's disappearance.

Felipe and I had discussed this many times. I had told him over and over again how I was certain Victor was responsible for Eric's murder, and it turns out I was spot on. The problem was, Victor managed to cover his tracks meticulously. Felipe could never find a shred of proof to take my allegations seriously.

I knew Felipe had moments when he wanted to believe me, but punishing your second in command for something you can't prove just isn't something he was willing to do. I couldn't begrudge him for that, he was the King, and if he started to behave in an inappropriate manner, who knows what would happen?

"Miss Stackhouse...I know you're awake. I can hear your heart rate changing, and I would love to know the reason. Are you thinking about your knight in shining armor coming to save you? Do you really think Eric will be able to walk out of Felipe's mansion with you by his side?" Victor taunted me with his words, causing me to curl into myself.

I ignored his questions, hoping he would leave me alone if I refused to answer him. Maybe if I played dead, he would let me be.

"Don't make me repeat my questions, bitch! You will show me some respect! It's bad enough I'm going to have to train you in obedience once we begin our life together. I wish the Viking would have shown you the true meaning of a good punishment. It would do you some good to experience some humility," he snapped.

His words triggered hundreds of memories which bombarded my mind. I had experienced enough punishment and humility, along with torture to last me a life time. The parts of my body which had healed after my kidnapping suddenly began to ache, reminding me just how much punishment I had actually lived through.

"I'm not thinking about Eric saving me, I'm planning on it. He's going to make you suffer for what you've done to him, and I hope you rot in hell!" I was surprised by the forcefulness in which the words left my mouth. It was like I couldn't hold back the venom. Victor's laugh only infuriated me more. "Keep laughing. When Eric has his hands wrapped around your throat, and you're begging him to spare you- I'll be the one laughing."

"Miss Stackhouse, I think I may have to render you speechless again. This conversation has become bothersome, and I hate to be distracted while I drive."

He pulled the car over to the side of the rode and turned around to face me, giving me an evil, sadistic grin. He got out of the car and was quickly opening the back door to slide in next to me. If my hands and feet weren't bound, I would have flung myself at him in the hopes of catching him off guard.

But, when I felt his eyes on me, I was suddenly terrified. He dragged his nose down the side of my neck and inhaled my scent, laced with fear.

"You smell absolutely delicious. I think I need to have a small taste before we get to the mansion and consummate our bonding," he said, actually winking at me.

I watched as his fangs descended and I froze in terror. He pulled me close to his body and roughly palmed my breast, forcing me to swallow down the bile which was quickly creeping up my throat.

I started breathing so hard, the windows became foggy, shielding me from the outside world. My body trembled uncontrollably, remembering the last time I had been tied up and held against my will. Hot tears burned my eyes as I watched him lick his lips in anticipation.

His fingers burned my skin, even though they were cold to the touch. He tore at my shirt, ripping it and my bra, exposing my breasts. His touch was hard and forceful, and he fondled me like he was trying to prove he had absolute control over me. I was too scared to scream, all I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and pray he didn't force himself on me.

In one quick motion, he moved the torn lace of my bra away from my chest and bit into my breast, forcing me to scream in pain. I could feel his fangs penetrate my skin and it was awful. It hurt worse than any other vampire bite I could remember, and I'd had plenty.

He began moaning as he greedily slurped my blood. I remained perfectly still, knowing any type of fight would only excite him further. It took every ounce of energy I had not to flail around and try to get him away from him.

"Mmm... my God! You are simply divine, Miss Stackhouse." He licked his bloody lips as he absently rubbed himself through his pants. "I can't wait to get you somewhere more private and intimate." He smiled at me and slithered out of the back seat.

I couldn't stop shaking as he got back on the highway. I looked down at my torn shirt and bra and saw the fang marks, still dripping blood. Just the sight of another vampires mark on me was enough, I leaned over and threw up all over his black leather seat.

EPOV-

I knew I would make it to Felipe's before Victor. He had the highways and traffic to handle, while I only had to contend with the open sky. I could only think about the last words I heard out of Felipe's mouth, and it actually scared me.

If he was planning on needing the doctor, he must be certain Sookie was going to be hurt. Images of her broken and bloodied body assaulted my memory. All I could see was the way she looked the night I came to her after she was rescued from the fairies. She was in such bad shape as she lay in that hospital bed, unable to move.

I swore to her I would never allow anything to ever hurt her in that way again, and she very well could be being hurt right now. I would never be able to forgive myself if she was hurt, it would just be too much for her to handle.

I thought about all of the opportunities I let pass me by to tell her I loved her. Just tonight I could have told her, but I didn't. Now she's gone, and the thought of not telling her is burning a hole in my stomach.

I had so much time to think when Connor was holding me, and all of my thoughts were about either Sookie, or revenge. But, it was always in the back of my mind that I would get back to her, even when things were at their worst. Now, the terror of knowing Madden had his filthy hands on her was too much for me to handle.

The lights of New Orleans quickly come in to view and I can feel my blood become colder. I swooped down over the mansion and touched down, practically running before my feet could even touch the Earth. I didn't smell Sookie or Victor, so I knew I had made it there before them.

The guard stopped me and forced me to state my business. I was certain he could tell I was ready to rip his throat out as he nervously awaited his orders from Sandy. Once I was cleared he provided me directions on where I could find the king.

If my heart had the ability to beat, I knew it would be beating out of my chest. I needed Felipe's help, and I need him to be the loyal friend Sookie expected him to be. I walked silently into his library, expecting to find it littered with guards. To my surprise, he sat by himself behind a large desk.

I bowed to him out of necessity, and waited for him to greet me.

"Eric, you do not look well. I understand you are concerned, but I can assure you, Sookie is safe." His voice was smooth and calm.

"Your Majesty, I am certain she is in grave danger. Victor is not the vampire you believe he is! He is maneuvering to overthrow you, and has been for months!" My voice echoed off the deep, wood paneled walls. I began to pace, clearly agitated.

"Eric, you understand the seriousness of your accusations? If this information turns out to be false, I will have no choice but to end you for speaking of treason." I could see Felipe's eyes grow dark, and I was regretting trusting Sookie's judgment.

"Your Majesty, Sookie will verify my story. Victor was behind my so-called death and he planned on removing you once I was finally gone. He has been planning to overthrow you ever since you took Louisiana!" My voice escalated, and I could see Felipe was getting concerned with my antics.

"Sheriff, as much as I care for Sookie, you know I cannot use the word of a human against a vampire. The girl is very special, but I can't simply disregard all vampire law because of how I feel about her."

Something about his words didn't sit right with me. What did he mean, how he felt about her?

"What are you saying? What feelings do you dare have for my bonded? The law you speak so highly of also prevents you from even touching her!" I stood right in front of him, practically daring him to answer me.

"Eric, firstly, you are no longer bonded. Secondly, you were officially declared finally dead. Your final death certificate was signed and witnessed by your child and myself. The certificate is on record, and as of this moment, you are still technically gone. The law, which prevents any other vampire from laying claim to Sookie or even touching her, was null and void when your death certificate was signed. Until we do the paperwork which reverses the original documentation, Sookie is not tied to you in any way. Now, in light of the circumstances, I'll look past your insolent tone- just this once. But I will tell you, Sookie is like the daughter I never had as a human. Do not ever presume anything about my relationship with her again, are we clear?" His words were as cold as ice as he stared me down, willing me to make a move.

_Fuck, how could I have misjudged Felipe and Sookie so badly? How could I have doubted her about their relationship?_ "Yes, My King." I nodded my affirmation, still feeling uneasy.

"Now, I think you have been under a great deal of stress lately. This is all understandable considering the trauma of the last few months. I'm concerned about your health, Eric, and I have arranged for Dr. Ludwig to give you a thorough exam. Also, perhaps you should consider taking some time off, to get yourself together." He walked behind his desk, sitting heavily in his brown, leather chair.

_To hell with this shit, I have nothing left to lose. _"No, I don't want Ludwig! What I need is for you to look at this document you were so eager to see, and help make sure Sookie is safe!" I thrust the signed contract in front of him and waited, expecting him to praise me for my ability to provide such solid proof.

Seconds turned into minutes. I could hear the clock on the wall ticking, as well as the inner gears turning. His silence was deafening, and all I wanted to do was scream. He turned the paper over in his hands, reading it again and again.

"Can you not see I am right!" I yelled, unable to take the silence any longer.

"Eric, this could be a fake. However, it does look rather authentic. I'll call a handwriting specialist and have them compare Victor's signature here to some paperwork I have filed away. I think we should have this all straightened out within a couple of hours. In the mean time, why don't we call Dr. Ludwig?" He looked as though he almost felt sorry for me.

"No! We don't have a couple of hours. Victor said he is bringing Sookie here so he can force her into a bond. I am not willing to gamble with her life!" I was ready to start tearing his library apart.

"Eric, you need to calm down..."

"I can not be calm when the woman I love is being held against her..."

We both suddenly stopped talking. In all of my animation I must have hit a button on my cell phone, because it was playing back the recording of something. I removed it from my pocket and placed it on the desk.

'_What do you want?_

_Ah, so I see you've realized your pet is missing. Shame she was left all alone in that big house, no one around to keep her safe._

_Madden! Where is Sookie? As soon as I find you..._

_You don't threaten me, Viking! I have your precious human. I have the power in this game, understand? But, I'm not a heartless bastard. I will tell you my plans so you can see firsthand just how much power I actually have right now._

_Where are you?_

_We're on our way to New Orleans. I plan on making Sookie mine, both in body and in ceremony. I'm going to take her so many times she'll forget you ever existed. I'll have a bond formed with her before sunrise, and I'll have Felipe unite us with the ceremonial knife._

_You're going to New Orleans, with Sookie? And you think she is going to bond with you? Victor, she will stake you before she allows you near her. _

_Please, I want you to come and witness our bonding. Felipe will be so pleased with my acquisition, he won't question me when I request him to perform the formal ceremony. I will promise him his fill of our special girl. You and the human are no longer bonded, I am breaking no laws in taking her. Of course, as soon as he seals the deal, he'll have to be killed._

_You will never have her, Victor. I'll be in New Orleans to watch you fail, and I will enjoy every minute of it. Now, let me speak to her so I know she is safe! _

_Sorry, I'm unable to meet that request. Your human seems to have quite a set of lungs on her, and I unfortunately needed to silence her. But, no worries, old sport. She should only be unconscious for a bit. I'm sure when she comes to she'll be begging for a good fight. I'll see you soon, right before I take your human as my own.'_

Felipe and I stared in amazement at the phone. I had no idea the conversation I had with Madden earlier had been recorded. In all of my haste answering the phone, I must have somehow managed to turn the recorder on.

I looked at Felipe who was whiter than a sheet of paper.

"Play it again," he commanded, his words slow and lethal.

I took hold of my phone, trying to recall how to play back the recorded material. After some tense moments, brought on by my nervousness and Felipe's deadly stare, I was finally able to replay the conversation, becoming even angrier as I listened to Victor taunt me.

Once Felipe was satisfied with the replay, he turned towards me, straightened his shoulders and took a long, unnecessary breath.

"So, Sheriff, how would you like to dispose of him?"

***So, did you really think I was going to allow Victor to have his way with Sookie? After everything she's been through? Is everyone relieved about Felipe?**


	30. Chapter 30

****Happy New Year!****

**Okay...I can't even explain the reason this final chapter is sooo late. All I can say is I rewrote this more than a dozen times, lost hours and hours of sleep, and at one point almost decided to just forget it all! I really hope everyone out there can forgive me for being such a failure at getting this posted...and I truly hope it was worth the wait. Thank you to everyone who read this piece, reviewed and PM's me asking where the hell I was. Your support and love for this story is amazing...I am so humbled! THANK YOU**

**Marg- I hope I did your idea justice and this was everything you hoped it would be. Thank you for trusting me to write this for you.**

**SouthernLady23- the best Beta and the best support a freaking out writer could ever ask for. For her fantastic role in this story, she gets slapping goodness...and cleanliness ; ) Thank you for being the eyes and voice of reason. Any mistakes you see in this story belong to me...**

**So, here we are folks- the final chapter-**

**SPOV-**

My head was spinning, like I was drunk as I sat in the back seat. I hadn't felt this woozy since I had too much to drink after my 21st birthday. I know Victor only took a few sips of my blood, so I wasn't suffering from blood loss. I tried to focus on the soft glow of the automatic lock button, hoping it would stop the dizziness.

Victor had opened the windows in the car, calling me every awful name he could think of after I threw up in his precious car. I didn't even care, I just wanted to get to Eric. The wind blowing across my face gave me chills, and my skin had broken out in a cold sweat.

"I'm going to make you suffer for soiling my car! The smell is going to cling to me for weeks, you little bitch!" Apparently he wasn't over it yet.

I refused to respond to him, afraid he might pull over again and take more from me than he had before. All I wanted was for him to continue on his course to New Orleans, and by my estimate, we would be there in less than a half hour. Less than thirty minutes and I could see Eric. I could survive another thirty minutes, because at the end was my future.

VPOV-

All I could think about was the sweet taste of her blood mixed with her fear. She was delicious, and I knew the minute her blood hit my tongue the reason why Northman was so taken with her. I looked at her in my rear view mirror, barely able to contain the gleeful laugh which was trying to escape. She was mine- finally.

I was going to have her begging at my feet, crawling to me whenever she wanted anything. Before the sun rose, I would have my blood running through her veins, making her unable to ever break free of me. Forcing her into absolute submission was going to be the most delightful task I would have ever have the pleasure of experiencing. The hard-on in my pants grew tighter as I pictured her kneeling before me.

The only thing to break me out of my blood induced haze was the lingering scent of her spew. The odor hung in the air like a thick smog. It clung to my nose, assaulting me with its offending presence. My car would need to be detailed, the leather would need to be replaced, and I would need to punish her for her inconsiderate act.

"I'm going to make you suffer for soiling my car! The smell is going to cling to me for weeks, you little bitch!" I barked at her, watching her body jump at my voice. I took great pleasure in the reaction her body was already having towards me. Breaking her was going to be so much easier than I thought.

The rest of the ride she was silent, and rightly so. I didn't want to hear her beg me to release her. All I wanted to do was concentrate on getting my blood into her body, and overthrowing the king. I had planned the most perfect night of my immortal life, and I couldn't drive fast enough to get there and begin.

Felipe was such a fucking fool, trusting anyone who crossed his path. Killing him would prove easier than orchestrating Northman's disappearance. Playing second fiddle to him for all these years would finally pay off, since I now knew all of his moves and his routines. I was among the trusted, the few in his regime allowed behind closed doors. Tonight, that trust would be my fiercest weapon.

I pulled into the long driveway of Felipe's New Orleans mansion, and my body tingled with anticipation. In a matter of moments, everything would be mine. I snatched the bloodbag out of the back seat, sneering at her as she cried from the pain of my grasp.

"If you say a fucking word, I'll drain you where you stand," I whispered in her ear, allowing my tongue to graze the top. I watched her flesh prickle with goosebumps and her already peaked nipples harden even more. She needed to get used to being exposed, she would certainly be spending a lot more of her time that way.

I dragged her through the entryway, not even bothering to acknowledge the guards which were standing at their posts. They knew me well enough to not concern themselves with my presence. I tightened my grip on her as I could feel her trying to dig her heels into the slick, wood floors.

"Listen, you petulant little brat, I'll knock you unconscious faster than you can cry out for your fucking Viking! I suggest you walk, goddammit!" I growled, allowing my threat to sink in.

She picked up the pace- slightly. As we moved closer to Felipe's office, I could smell Northman. I would have bet money on his arrival, but I hadn't expected him so soon. We rounded the corner and the sight before me was beautiful. Felipe was staring down his nose at the ancient vampire. The fucking Viking was looking as though he was being scolded!

"...traitorous accusations! Not another word from you on this, do you understand me?" The king yelled, and it took all I had not to break out in laughter.

I cleared my throat as I had obviously intruded on their private conversation. The minute Northman spotted me, his eyes grew black and he was flying through the air. I shoved the bitch out of the way and prepared for his attack. However, two of Felipe's guards caught him midair and slammed him up against the wall.

"Well, pleasure seeing you as well, Sheriff," I said, watching as the guards restrained him back and bound him in silver chains.

All he could do was hiss and growl, making this situation even more divine.

"Victor, what brings you here this evening?" Felipe asked me as he eyed the telepath.

"Well, Your Majesty, I have brought a great gift to be added to your retinue." I held my hand out and motioned to the trembling girl.

"You have procured me the telepath? My, a great addition indeed!" Felipe eyed her and licked his lips.

"She is mine!" The Viking hissed as the silver burned into his flesh.

"I beg to differ, Sheriff. She belongs to no one at the moment. She is free for the taking, and it appears Victor has decided to do just that." I watched Felipe dart his eyes between the girl and the Viking, and knew this was going to be easier than I anticipated.

"Your Majesty, I would ask that you perform a formal bonding ceremony. I would like to claim her as my human as soon as possible," I asked him as politely as possible, the words stinging my throat.

"You will do no such thing! She will never accept you!" Again, the Viking bellowed...he was a nuisance.

I walked over to him - his body wrapped tightly in silver - and hit him as hard as possible in the mouth. I had heard enough of his bitching. The girl sniveled in the corner as she watched the situation unfold.

I looked at him, the once mighty Sheriff. Within the hour, he would be nothing more than history. He would be nothing but a pile of ash, ready to be swept away. I smiled at him, knowing how quickly things were about to change.

"As I was saying...I would like to bond with her as soon as possible. I fear she will need extraneous amounts of training and it can't be put off. Her relationship with the Sheriff was obviously out of the ordinary for our kind, and I'm afraid she is in for quite a shock." I looked over to her, disgusted with the amount of fluid leaking from her eyes and her nose.

"Of course, I can see where you would be concerned. I happen to agree with your opinion on her previous relationship. I think Eric did not show her the true meaning of being a vampire's human. But, if this telepath is a gift to my retinue, why are you asking to bond with her? Shouldn't I have the honor?" Felipe glared at Eric, adding further rage to his body.

_Was he fucking kidding me? Like I would give up my ace in the hole!_ I choked back and looked at the king.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty. I successfully claimed the girl, and have proved myself worthy of taking her as my own. Besides, I have no problem sharing her - should the need arise." I smiled, my fangs glistening in the fluorescent light which illuminated the room.

"Hmph. Well, I think that is an acceptable compromise. I shall perform the ceremony for you as soon as you both can get cleaned up. You seem to have an offending odor clinging to you, and it is very bothersome," the King responded, turning his back.

"What? Felipe, you can't mean this! You promised me you would help me! What are you doing?" the girl said and screamed, running towards the king.

A growl escaped my chest and I grabbed her by the neck, forcing her down on to her knees.

"You will not speak to the King with such disrespect!" I yelled and could feel my fingers gauge the flesh of her neck.

She sobbed, making me to want to kick her across the room. Hearing her snivel was going to wear on my patience.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Stackhouse, but you seem to be mistaken. I can assure you, when you are in my company, you will be treated well." Felipe cooed to her, running the tip of his finger over her collar bone.

"Please, please don't do this. Eric, please help me!" she sobbed.

"Sookie...I can't. I have no power to stop them," the Viking whispered to her, his voice almost cracking.

Oh, the pleasure this night was shaping up to be! Felipe had agreed to my compromise, but I knew damn well I'd never have to share the whore with him. The Viking was already restrained in silver, making my disposal of him even easier. The telepath was going to have my blood running through her body soon and hers through mine. Yes, a good night indeed.

"Victor, I suggest you go get cleaned up before the ceremony. I've had all I can tolerate of your stench," Felipe chastised. It would be the last time he ever gave me a fucking order.

"Certainly, Your Majesty. The girl had an incident in the car on the way over. Needless to say, my car will need to be reupholstered and detailed at great length. She will be receiving quite the punishment for her disrespect." I grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her feet, not caring for the yelp she gave.

"Yes, well, obviously she had some sort of trauma on the way over, given the fact her shirt and undergarments are torn from her body and she has a clear bite mark. Perhaps it was a reaction to your handling of her?" Felipe asked and actually raised his fucking eyebrow at me!

"You will soon see, Your Majesty, she is quite delectable. I couldn't resist a sample as we drove over. Her clothing was merely in the way, an obstacle. She will need to get used to nudity as I fully plan on training her to serve me for the first year in just that- nothing." I laughed.

"I see. She will be your human so that is your choice. Now, please retire to the second floor master suite, and I will have the guards escort Ms. Stackhouse to the third floor suite. I would like to be done with this ceremony within the hour. I have other unfinished business to take care of this evening." Felipe waved his hand and dismissed me. It took all I had not to rip his throat out right there.

My mind reeled with the fact that I had just put the highly sought after telepath at Felipe's feet, promised him the joy of feeding and fucking her whenever he so wanted, and proved to him just how easy it was to take down the fucking great Eric Northman! And after all that, he dismisses me? Fuck! I can't wait to drive the stake right through him!

I turned and watched as the guards whisked the whore to the third floor and followed to the second. As soon as I shut the door behind me to my suite, I removed the sharpened stake from my breast pocket and placed it on the desk, knowing it'd be of good use very soon.

EPOV-

I sat there- wrapped in chains- and waited, thinking of everything I wanted to do to Madden. All the different ways I wanted to make him suffer for even thinking about Sookie. Her pain and suffering would be turned on him tenfold.

After what felt like hours, I heard Felipe approaching and speaking to Victor. They walked in the room and Madden smiled at me as he saw I was still chained.

_Laugh now, asshole. Your existence on this earth will be snuffed out in a matter of minutes._

I turned my head to the door as I could hear Sookie sniffling in the stairway leading towards the foyer. I could also hear the guards asking her to speed it up as they were obviously impatient with her. When she finally emerged, I was even more thankful that someone gave her new clothing- Felipe no doubt.

It was nothing fancy- just a simple white skirt which came down to just below her knee and a light blue sweater which showed off one of her greatest assets. I noticed her hair was soaked from the shower, but at least she looked a little better. She looked more herself- she was a goddess - my goddess.

"I see that you found the clothes I had placed in your room. I apologize if the fit is off, it was all I could get from the staff with such short notice," Felipe spoke, giving Victor a look which told him not to question his decision.

All Sookie did was nod her head, certain she would be hurt if she spoke.

"Well, shall we get on with it? I'd like to have her naked again within the hour." Victor laughed, causing her to jump.

"Yes, just let me get the knife and a chalice-"

"No, I prefer no chalice. I fear she will be difficult and will refuse to drink from the cup. I would like to cut a wound and know she is drawing the blood from it," Victor said, cutting Felipe off.

"Fine, fine. Let me get the knife." Felipe turned towards his desk and began rummaging through his top drawer. He produced a dagger sheathed in leather.

I knew this was not a ceremonial knife as there were very few in existence, and one of them happened to be in my safe at home. If Victor was looking for only a bonding ceremony, this would be fine, however, if he was looking to create a marriage the same as Sookie and I shared, this was not the knife with which would do it.

Victor grabbed Sookie by the hand and yanked her to his side. While he busied himself with telling her she was going to take his blood even if he had to force it down her throat, I went to work on my restraints. I needed to get free- quickly.

Just as Felipe began speaking to Sookie and Victor about the importance of a blood bond, I felt the last of the chains slip from my wrists, my years of being held against my will finally paying off. Though not impervious to its effects, the time Connor held me bound in silver and tortured me with its results, allowed my body to build somewhat of a tolerance to the metal. I was out of those chains faster than imaginable, and on top of Victor, squeezing his throat and slamming his head against the hardwood floor.

"You will never have her, she is mine!" I screamed as I pounded him.

"Eric, come now, let Victor speak." Felipe spoke in a soothing tone- completely unaffected by my sudden freedom.

I yanked Victor up from the ground, my hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

"What? How...how did you get free?" Victor stared at me, his eyes as wide as saucers and full of fear. He quickly added, "Your Majesty, I demand he be sentenced to death for this unjustified attack!" Victor seethed while trying to get out of my vice grip.

Sookie just stared like a deer caught in car headlights. This was all so overwhelming for her and right now she had no idea what was going on.

"Eric, can you explain why you have just attacked Victor?" Felipe asked in a tone which sounded as though he was asking a preschooler why they had just eaten paste from the Elmer's jar.

"Him! It was all him! Madden planned my entire disappearance, my torture, my final death. But, that's not all, he plans on sending you to your final death as well!" I yelled, unable to keep my rage inside. At this point, I was thankful Sookie and I no longer shared our bond, or I'm sure she would be terrified by what she was feeling right now.

"Nonsense! You can't be serious!" Victor growled.

"Do you deny these allegations? I will remind you the penalty for treason and lying to your king is final death." Felipe's voice took on a very serious, very menacing tone.

"I have done nothing of the sort! He should be sent to his death for even suggesting it! I deny all of his accusations!" Victor shouted, and I couldn't stop the smile which spread across my face. He just sealed his fate, more so than the proof I already had.

Felipe flicked his eyes towards me and nodded, giving me the signal to provide the proof which would send Victor to his true death.

"Victor, you're certain the accusations the Sheriff is making are false?" Felipe was giving him one last chance to confess- as if that would happen.

"He's lying, Victor set it all up! Felipe, he's lying!" Sookie's screaming voice penetrated the room, echoing off the walls.

"Shut your mouth, you fucking whore. You will not speak unless I tell you to speak!" Victor tried to make a move towards her, but I would have none of it.

Just the way he spoke to her caused my blood to turn colder. I punched him as hard as I could, hearing his jaw crack as my fist connected with his chin.

"Is there proof?" Felipe asked, turning towards me.

Victor tried to yell something, but his broken jaw seriously impaired his attempts to speak.

I pulled the contract, signed by Victor himself from my pocket and handed it to Felipe, knowing damn well the King had already taken a look at this previously. He put on a good show of scrutinizing the document.

"Hmm- Victor, it appears your signature is on this contract. This contract clearly lays the groundwork for a fairy named Connor to abduct and send the Sheriff to his final death. This is rather damning evidence." Felipe held the document out in front of Victor so he was able to see.

"Clearly a fake, I would never have business dealings with a _fairy._ How much did you pay to have this made, Northman?" Victor deflected to me, his jaw now healed.

"Ah, all I had to do was torture it out of the fairy, Madden. As soon as he thought he could save his sweet ass, he sang like a canary. He not only told me where I could find the contract, but told me all about the plans to capture Sookie. You see, Connor was going to double cross you. He wanted Sookie for himself. He wanted to finish the job Naeve and Lochlan had started with her...the same job you kept me from!" I started to shake him as my grip tightened on his shoulders.

"You can't prove anything with that piece of paper, Northman!" he insisted.

"He's right, Eric. Do you have anything else to show as evidence?" With Felipe's words I heard Sookie let out a distraught sob. She really thought it was over. I looked over at her and her face was one of pure defeat.

Without thinking, I released Victor, shoving him to the floor and ran to Sookie. I cradled her in my arms and kissed her, needing her to know we hadn't lost. Just feeling her in my arms was amazing, feeling as though I hadn't held her in years, even though it had only been hours.

"Don't you touch her! She belongs to me!" Victor growled as he began to get to his feet and charged at us. Luckily, Felipe was quicker, and grabbed him before he could reach us.

In vampire speed, Victor was detained by Felipe's guards, and bound in the silver chains which previously restrained me. Victor looked around as though he was lost.

I held Sookie tighter to me, knowing it would calm her. She buried her face in my chest, her warms tears soaking through the material. I whispered in her ear, "It's all right, I have all the proof I need, and Victor will not live to see another night. You will be safe, I promise."

I placed my finger under her chin and gently raised her face to mine. I kissed her softly, allowing her mouth to lead in this practiced dance. She was tentative at first, but as soon as I lightly ghosted my tongue over her lips, she deepened the kiss. The passion she poured into that kiss alone was enough to make me want to end this all now and get her home.

I forced myself to pull away from her and kissed the tip of her nose gently. I turned to face Victor, still fighting against his restraints and walked over to him slowly. I bent my knees so I could get to his eye level and just stared at him, watching the wheels in his head turn with panic.

"So, shall we see what additional proof I have, hmm, Victor?" I teased, enjoying his fidgeting way too much.

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and produced the cell phone which held his crazy, over achieving confession. I pressed the button slowly, drawing out the dramatic effect for the moment. I looked back at Sookie, her eyes were fixed on the small, silver phone.

The room fell silent as we all waited for the recording to start. I could hear the fast, shallow breaths of Sookie as her heart pounded in her chest with anticipation. The moment Victor's voice was projected from the phone I heard her gasp in surprise, her hand covering her mouth

I played the entire message, my eyes flicking between Victor and Felipe. I already knew Felipe had had listened to the recording, but watching the show live was ten times more satisfying. If it was possible for Victor to become paler than his current shade of white, it would have happened. His entire body froze, shocked at hearing his own confession.

"Do you think we need to hear it again, just for accuracy?" I asked, waving the cell phone in front of Victor's nose.

"No, I think I got it all. Victor, you do realize this is the end, correct?" Felipe asked, a grim laugh to his words.

"This is a fake! This could have been manipulated in any way..." Victor shouted, but was quickly cut off.

"Enough! I will not listen to another word out of your lying mouth...Sheriff, do with him what you like." Felipe's words stunned him into silence...briefly.

"So that's how you got free! Both of you conspired against me! You can't do this to me! I acquired that little whore! I am more superior than either of you will ever be!" He kicked and flailed against the chains, further burning his flesh.

Apparently, Felipe heard enough of his ranting and signaled for a guard to retrieve something from his closet of weaponry. The guard retrieved a silver gag, and make quick work of strapping it to Victor's head, effectively silencing him.

I turned around and looked at Sookie, who had sunk to her knees on the floor. The tears fell freely from her eyes, soaking her borrowed sweater.

I walked over to her, stopping in front of her and watching her raise her eyes all the up to meet mine.

"It's over? He can't take me?" she whispered, her eyes darting around the room nervously.

"No, my love, he can't take you from me, ever again," I said softly.

She rushed to her feet, throwing herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I held her to me tightly, basking in the feel of her warmth. She was shaking with joy and with shock. It had been a long night, and I wasn't done yet.

I pulled her away from my body, looking deep into her eyes. I brushed the few stray strands of her golden hair away from her face, loving the way her cheek pressed into my hand.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, can you forgive me?" I asked her, holding an unnecessary breath as I watched her take in my words.

She drew in a sharp, startled breath and blew it out slowly. I waited on her answer as though she was going to tell me the secret to walking in the sun again.

"Yes, Eric. I'm sorry it had to come to that, but it's over now."

She could barely finish her words before I was crashing my mouth down on hers. She had made me the happiest vampire in existence. The only thing which brought us out of our lust filled kiss was the sound of Felipe clearing is throat, although it was not needed.

"Sookie, my dear, I am sorry you needed to endure such an experience," Felipe said to her, bowing his head slightly.

"Please, I would be bonded to that animal if it wasn't for you both," she whispered, shaking her head.

I held her as tightly to me as possible, not wanting to let her go.

SPOV-

Sweet Jesus, Shepard of Judea! I stood a moment in shock, attempting to let the night's events fully sink in.

I took a deep breath, remembering how Felipe and his guards had chained Victor to that chair faster than I had seen anything before. Before I could even register everything, I was safe in Eric's arms, exactly where I belonged. I cried hard into his chest, knowing I was soaking his shirt with my tears, yet again. I just couldn't help the relief I felt when he held me.

Hearing Eric tell me he had further proof to end this game Victor was playing was the best news I had ever heard. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I continued to sob into his hard body. When he lifted my face to his, I was afraid to kiss him- scared Victor would come out of his chains and hurt me.

The feeling of Eric's feather light kiss made my stomach flip, and his tongue just brushing my lips suddenly made me want to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. All I could do was show him how much I wanted him, and pressed myself into the kiss more. I hoped he felt everything I was feeling, because I certainly wanted him to take me right there on the floor. I exhaled and realized I wasn't dreaming. Everything had really happened.

I remembered Eric pulling away from our kiss- I knew he there was still unfinished business to take care of. However, I was surprised when he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He waved it in front of Victor's face, taunting him with it. I just stared at it, wondering how a phone could possibly hold to proof we needed.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. My mouth dropped open, and I needed to actually cover it up with my hands to cover my embarrassment. Eric had managed to get a recording of Victor confessing to everything, not just his kidnapping. It was a miracle.

I would say Victor actually looked nauseous. His own mouth had sealed his fate, and now he was acting like a pathetic animal. The amused look on Eric's face wasn't helping the situation. And then it happened- Felipe gave Eric the authority to do whatever he wanted with Victor. He gave the okay for Eric to rightfully end Victor's undead life.

As expected, there was more denial's and bellyaching from Victor, so Felipe gagged him...with silver. It was all very surreal...this moment. I had lost everything when Eric was gone. My life was essentially ruined by the man chained before me. Now, he was the master of his own demise. I hadn't realized it, but at some point I fell to my knees, overcome by everything.

I cried for everything I had lost; my bond with Eric, our commitment to one another, our trust and the life we were starting to build together. I cried for the fact I was unsure if Eric would ever be able to want me like that again someday.

I saw him come to stand before me and looked as far up as possible, meeting his blazing blue eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would have called the look love. I launched myself at my Viking, just wanting to feel his strong arms around me.

He begged me for forgiveness, as though he could have prevented Victor from taking me and treating me the way he did. It was long forgotten, as the only thing that mattered was Eric and I. I buried my head in his chest and breathed in the scent which made me feel so at home and safe.

Suddenly, I desperately wished I could feel what Eric was feeling, and it made that sinking feeling inside me open up even more. We had lost our bond because of Victor, a bond I had once resented, but realized after it was too late, how much I loved.

I let go of all my fear and took another deep breath- yes, I was finally caught up to everything around me. I looked up into Eric's clear, sparkling eyes and knew what I needed to ask.

"Eric, would you rebond with me, right now?" I was shocked I had the courage to ask, but given the events of the night, I was entitled to a little forwardness.

I watched his eyes grow wide in surprise, and for a moment, I felt as though I was going to die from the silence. His eyes searched my face, looking for any sign of doubt. All I could do was look back at him, hoping he could see the desire and need which my request held.

After what felt like hours, he finally brought his lips to mine, softly kissing away my doubts.

"Yes, right now," he whispered in my ear, causing me to let out the breath I had been holding for centuries.

Eric turned to Felipe and smiled. He of course had heard our conversation and knew what Eric was going to request of him. Eric didn't even need to ask.

"It would be my honor to bring the two of you back to where you belong." Felipe bowed his head in my direction, and I was so thankful for his offer.

I watched as he retrieved some items from his apparent magic closet, all the while Eric rubbed circles on my back. I was more than ready to have this piece of Eric and I back.

In vampire speed, Felipe stood before us with a very old dagger. Now, I'm no specialist when it comes to the Supernatural world, but I know the knife he was holding wasn't one which was used often in any of the vampire bonding ceremonies I had seen or heard about.

Felipe removed the dagger from its leather sheath, and the cold steel of the blade shined as though he had purchased it just today. It was clearly well cared for, despite its rather modest appearance.

Felipe looked from me to Eric and then to the dagger he held firmly in his grasp.

"Lourdes would be proud," he said while bringing the knife to his lips.

A single tear escaped my eye as his words hit home. He was going to use the knife he had used to bond himself and Lourdes, and the sentiment was beyond emotional for me.

"Thank you, for everything," I sobbed, unable to control myself any longer.

I turned to Eric, ready to be his again. I looked up into his eyes and nodded, letting him know I was ready. All we really needed to do was share blood, but I wanted this to be special, so I took his hands in mine and let him know everything which was in my heart.

"Eric, when you were gone, my life fell apart. I was a stubborn, pig-headed fool for not realizing sooner how much I loved you. You have always been there for me and protected me, even if the ways you did it were less than ideal at times. The first time we bonded was not under the best of circumstances, but know this, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I may have fought you tooth and nail because of it, but it was because I wasn't willing to see how much I truly needed you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I will love you with all my heart for the rest of my life. I love you, Eric Northman. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love another person, and getting you back is second best thing to ever happen to me," I felt the tears falling from my eyes as I spoke the words. He was my everything, and we had lost too much of our lives together.

Eric rubbed tiny circles over the backs of my hands and looked into my eyes while I poured my heart out. Just feeling his touch gave me the strength to tell him how much I loved him. Even though he had never told me he was in love with me, I was sure I had enough love for the both of us.

I turned to Felipe and held my wrist out to him, watching as Eric did the same. In two quick motions, Felipe placed a wound on each. We brought each other's wrists to our mouths, and drank deeply, never taking our eyes off one another.

"Lover, in all of my existence, I have only been truly scared a few times. Tonight, when I realized Victor had you, and you were gone...I was scared. The idea of losing you became my reality, and I was terrified. The entire time you were gone all I could think about was all of the things I never had a chance to tell you. You are the best part of my world, the light I search for every night. I love you, Sookie. I love you like I have never loved another, and I plan on telling you every night for the rest of your life. You are my everything, and I will never let you go. You are mine." Eric spoke softly as a single red tear slid down his porcelain white skin.

I reached up and brushed it away with my thumb, basking in his words. He loved me. I could feel how much he loved me and it took my breath away. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him as deeply as I could, without jumping his bones in front of Felipe.

The only way to describe the feeling was... magic. I could feel Eric coming to life from inside of me with each pull I took. The look of desire and lust which came over his face was suddenly rushing through my body. God, I had missed him so badly. Every emotion he was feeling came to life inside of me, taking my breath away.

As his wound closed, he gently licked my wrist, sealing the incision. In a blink, he was crashing his mouth into mine, devouring me. I returned his kiss with equal passion, unable to suppress the need which was taking over my body. But, I quickly remembered Felipe was right in front of us.

I stepped back from him and glanced at Felipe, out of breath and my lips swollen from Eric's powerful kiss. I turned my eyes back to Eric as I felt my cheeks become heated from my blush. I felt Eric's arms tighten around my waist and he pulled me closer to him.

The blood flowed between us, sparking with its magical energy, letting us both know how much we had truly missed.

Once we had completed our bond, I turned to Felipe and hugged him, truly thankful for all he had done for me over the past few months. He had become my confidant, my friend, and my rock. Now that Eric could feel me again, I was pretty sure he was feeling the admiration and thankfulness I held for his King.

"Lover, as bad timing as this may be, I need to take care of a few things before we leave for home," Eric whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

Of course, a few things was Victor, who was seated in the corner of the room, fighting against his silver chains and gag. I knew Eric was going to kill him, and hell, he deserved it.

"I know. If it's okay, I'll wander around the library while you take care of everything, and then we can go." I kissed him gently on the nose and he nodded, letting me know this was acceptable.

Eric and Felipe gathered a scorched and pissy Victor from the guards, and I made my way to the library, hoping to find a book to occupy my time.

EPOV-

The second her blood slipped into my mouth I could feel her. I could feel every ounce of life she had, and if I needed to breathe, she would have taken my breath away. I knew the instant her blood reached my throat our bond had never been completely broken by Connor. It was instant when it came back to life with all its magic. I have never felt such pure, unconditional love as I felt in that moment. Every doubt I ever had was washed away, leaving before me the most precious of all things- her.

Her life coursed through my body, causing my limbs to tingle. This is what I had been missing, she is what I had been missing. I watched her drink deeply from my wrist, and the lust I had for her came racing to the surface. All I wanted to do was take her right then and there. And like magic, I could feel her own lust being returned, letting me know she too was feeling everything.

I couldn't take it, I needed her. As soon as I could heal the cut on her wrist, I was attacking her mouth as though I hadn't tasted her in years. Our blood mingling on our lips further fueling my need to have her. She was my everything, and then it hit me, I had never told her just how much she meant to me. I quickly remedied that, telling her just how much I loved her.

I had always been so consumed by doubt; doubt in her acceptance of the bond, doubt in her feelings for me, even doubt in my actual feelings for her, that I never actually spoke the words I knew deep down to be true- I loved her. Suddenly, the overwhelming feeling of need came over me, and I couldn't wait another second to tell her exactly how I felt.

I watched her face and felt her emotions as I spoke the words to her, knowing how happy she was. The word doubt would never have a place in our world again. I could feel how much she loved me, and I knew she was feeling the amount of love and pride I had in her. She reached up and kissed me a kiss which was both sweet and predatory, letting me know she needed me as much as I needed her.

I watched her as she gave Felipe a very grateful hug, letting him know how much she appreciated everything he had done for her in the past months. For a brief moment, I allowed myself to feel the guilt over ever doubting her, for allowing myself to believe she and Felipe had become lovers. Having our bond back, I knew how wrong I was.

And then I became angry, angry over my rash behavior and my stubborn ways. It wasn't Sookie's fault I treated her the way I did. It was my fault, brought on by Victor's malice. I turned to look at him, shackled in the silver, his skin burning slowly. I could feel the grim spread across my face as I knew my revenge would be sweet.

"Lover, as bad timing as this may be, I need to take care of a few things before we leave for home." I whispered in Sookie's ear, loving the way her body trembled from my mouth against her skin.

She looked me in the eye and nodded, knowing full well what I was getting at. I felt acceptance and even pride from her, and I knew things were going to be different this time around. She asked Felipe for permission to nose around his library, and with a nod of the King's head, we were escorting Victor to his final death.

SPOV-

I perused the shelves of Felipe's massive library. I have no idea what I was looking for, there were so many books- all original. I couldn't get the feelings of pure bliss and pure evil out of my body. I know it was a perfect combination of what Eric and I were both feeling, and right now, Eric's anger and his vampire nature were coming at me full force.

I knew he was going to kill Victor, and I wanted him to. The monster didn't deserve to live another night, and I'd be damned if I was going to stop Eric from making sure he turned to ash. But, feeling all the hate and darkness coming from Eric was pretty scary itself.

I curled up in a big, leather arm chair next to the fireplace and waited, casually leafing through a copy of The Great Gatsby. I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate, but at least it felt like I was doing something.

Suddenly, everything stopped. There were no feelings of darkness, no feeling of happiness or satisfaction- nothing. I panicked and jumped out of the chair, afraid something had happened to Eric. To go from something so strong, to pure emptiness was way too extreme. I ran towards to door of the library and crashed right into a blood stained Eric.

"What happened? Are you all right, are you hurt?" I shouted, breathless with worry.

"Lover, let's go home," he replied, picking me up in his arms.

"But everything stopped...I couldn't feel..." His kiss silenced my question, and all I could do was wrap my arms around his neck in response.

"Let's go home," he whispered again. I nodded softly, seeing the determination in his eyes.

The minute we exited Felipe's house he took to the sky, flying faster than I have ever felt him fly before. I squeezed him as hard as I could, afraid of falling, but knowing Eric would never allow me to fall. The wind whipped past us, whirling in my ears.

Before I knew it, we were touching down on his property. He placed me softly on my feet, kissing me gently as I regained my balance. I looked at my surroundings, overcome by the last few hours. It felt like a lifetime ago, yet it was a mere blink of an eye in my life. I looked at the front door and then to Eric.

"Pam knew the door needed to be replaced, and I'm assuming there will be a new security system in place as well- along with new appliances and some small electronics," Eric stated nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders in the process as he closed the door behind us.

I didn't really have time to notice, as soon as the front door was open, Eric had be in his arms and pressed up against the hallway wall. He ground his rock hard erection into me, letting me know how ready he was to take me. I gasped as I felt him press into me, desperate to feel him inside of me.

I clawed at his shoulders, practically ripping the bloodstained shirt from his body. I needed to feel his skin pressed against mine. I wanted to drag my mouth over his body and hear him hiss my name. As quickly as I had divested him of his shirt, he did the same with mine, only he wasn't as gentle. Given it was a borrowed sweater, I wasn't too concerned. He eyed Victor's still present bite mark on my chest and growled, heightening my arousal. His mouth was then pressed into my breast, sealing the unsightly reminder of the night.

I reached for his jeans, my hands frenzied and shaking as I tried to manage the zipper. Once I had them undone, I pushed them down, allowing Eric to step out of them. His mouth attacked my neck, kissing and licking every exposed area he could get at. I was on fire for him, my essences running down my thighs. I needed him to take me now.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as my skirt slid up, and leaned my back against the wall. He grabbed my hips and slammed himself inside of me, causing me to scream out in pleasure. My eyes locked with his as he slid in and out, bringing me more and more pleasure with each motion. His name fell from my lips with each thrust.

I grabbed a fist full of his blond hair and pulled his face to mine, needing to taste his mouth on mine. We kissed deeply, our tongues matching the rhythm of our bodies. With no warning, my body exploded in ecstasy, not allowing Eric the chance to climax along with me. I gasped and panted as I tried to regain my breath and my strength.

My legs were still wrapped around Eric, and I rested my sweaty head on his cool shoulder. I felt Eric press a cool, gentle kiss into my temple- his still present erection filling me, promising more.

"Lover, get your strength back, we have hours until dawn," he whispered, and my body shivered in response to his promise.

I raised my head to look at him, but was only met by his beautiful, deep blue eyes. I was instantly getting another wave of energy and giggled, knowing we had to at least make it to the bedroom.

I looked around at the hallway and our clothes strewn everywhere. Yup, it was good to be home. Eric carried me upstairs, my legs still tightly wrapped around his waist. I don't think I had ever felt as happy as I did in that moment, wrapped around him like a pretzel.

"Thank you, Eric. Thank you for everything...tonight," I was becoming unhinged and I couldn't understand why I was suddenly feeling so emotional. I was right where I belonged, and Eric was with me. It was just as it should be.

"You don't ever need to thank me, Sookie. I will always be there for you, always. I'm sorry for the way things happened the past few days. None of this was your fault, and I took it out on you anyway. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for the way I treated you, or the things I said to you. Just know I love you more than anything else in this world, or any other world. I will always protect you and love you - always."

I didn't have time to respond to his declaration, as I was on my back instantly while he placed wet, open mouthed kisses down my body. I moaned, loving the way his tongue glided over my hot skin. I involuntarily squirmed under his touches and I could feel his devilish grin as he held me down with one of his giant hands.

The second his cool tongue flicked over my already sensitive nub, I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. My hands fisted in his hair, pulling from both his pleasure and torture. He devoured me like I was going to be his last meal. His mouth was magical and I was in pure heaven. I could feel his fangs grazing against my sensitive skin and I wanted to jump out of my skin from the anticipation.

I could feel the tight coil of my second orgasm building in my belly, and I begged Eric to bring me over the edge. His tongue worked over my nub as he inserted two fingers inside of me, brushing the spot deep inside he knew so well. In a matter of seconds I was screaming his name, praising him to every god I could think of.

EPOV

She made the most beautiful face when she came, and I wanted to see it many, many more times tonight. While her body was still quivering from her climax, I adjusted myself and slid inside of her, giving her yet another orgasm. I felt her muscles tighten and contract around my cock, massaging me as I watched her beautiful face.

When I knew she was ready, I grabbed her leg and hitched it up over my thigh, allowing me deeper access to her. I kissed her deeply until I knew she needed to breathe, but still not wanting to release her lips.

"Sookie, look at me, watch me while I make love to you. Know I am going to make love to you like this every night for the rest of your life," I promised her as I thrust in and out of her writhing body.

Suddenly, she became frantic. Her movements more intense and forceful. She looked at me with a wicked glint in her eye and nipped my bottom lip, drawing the tiniest amount of blood. I watched as her tongue darted out and licked the droplet from my skin, causing me to want to fuck her even harder.

Before I knew what was happening, I was slamming into her, the sound of our naked flesh slapping, echoing through the room. I was chanting her name, completely lost in the feeling of our newly renewed bond. It was pure magic.

I leaned over her, licking the sweat from her glistening body. I could feel through the bond how happy she was, and combining that with my current state of bliss, I was ready to explode. But, I wanted to taste her sweet blood as I came.

I swiftly bit into my wrist and offered it to her. She smiled and wrapped her lips around the wound. The moment I felt her mouth on my wrist, I bit into her neck. My climax followed a moment after her blood began flowing down my throat. I could feel her body shaking and knew she too had come at the same time, our sharing of blood adding to the pleasure. I finished drinking from her and gently licked her neck, pulling her exhausted body into mine.

"I have never felt more complete than I do right in this very moment," she whispered, her voice trailing off as she started to fall asleep.

"You will never have a reason to feel incomplete again, my love. We have returned home to one another, and we'll never be gone again," I whispered, kissing her head softly.

As soon as I knew she was deeply sleeping, I made my way out of bed and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed the number to Felipe and he picked up almost instantly.

"I will come for him in two nights. I want to spend tomorrow night with Sookie and I don't want distractions. Can you please keep him, 'entertained' for me until I retrieve him, Your Majesty?" I asked, knowing the King would have no issues holding on and torturing Victor for a bit more time.

"Splendid. Thank you again for everything, Your Majesty. I am in your debt," I spoke humbly and hung up the phone.

I watched my Sookie sleeping and thanked my gods for her life. She was everything to me, and Victor Madden almost destroyed every part of that. Well, he was going to pay dearly, and there was no one better to make him suffer than me.

I climbed back in bed with my wife knowing how lucky I was. I had her love, our bond, and the promise of a very fulfilling hobby involving the torture of Victor Madden in my future.

"Is that all you have for me?" Sookie asked in a whisper, her voice catching me by surprise.

"Not even close, my love." I answered, crashing my lips on hers. "I'm just getting started..."


End file.
